Lord of the Mutants
by merlyn2
Summary: What would one of the most beloved fantasy works of the 20th century have been like if done by the cast of X-Men: Evolution? FINISHED!
1. Prologue

LORD OF THE MUTANTS.  
  
by Todd Jensen.  
  
Author's Note: Don't worry, I haven't abandoned "Somewhere Over the Rainbow Bridge". You'll still see regular instalments of this story at FanFiction.Net. But I thought that you might appreciate getting to see something else by me while waiting for me to get the next chapter finished.  
  
X-Men belong to Marvel Comics and Film Roman Entertainment. The Tolkien elements belong to the Tolkien estate. Note that this spoof is a combination of both the original book The Lord of the Rings and the movies.  
  
1. PROLOGUE.  
  
{Open on a dark, forbidding, volcanic landscape dominated by a single smoldering volcano.}  
  
NARRATOR: Long ago, the Dark Lord Apocalypse forged a magic ring in the furnaces of Mount Gloom.  
  
{The scene shifts to a rocky ledge within the volcano, overlooking a lake of seething lava in its very heart. Apocalypse is standing upon the ledge, holding a golden ring in one hand.}  
  
NARRATOR: He poured his malevolence and greed for power into the ring, and set upon its band the Ruby Gem of Cytorrak, that would enhance the abilities of any mutant who bore it. And with this ring, he set out to conquer all of Marvel-earth.  
  
{Apocalypse slips the Ring upon his finger and raises his hand high in a threatening gesture. The scene changes again to a map of Marvel-earth, over which a shadow spreads.}  
  
NARRATOR: One by one, the free lands of Marvel-earth fell before him.  
  
{The scene shifts to a peasant village. The villagers flee for their lives as Apocalypse's soldiers attack, setting fire to their huts.}  
  
NARRATOR: But there were still some who would resist him. A Last Alliance of Mutants and Humans was formed, that entered his dark kingdom and challenged Apocalypse to battle.  
  
{The scene shifts back to Apocalypse's kingdom. The Last Alliance is marching upon Mount Gloom, led by Captain America and Alex Summers. A younger Logan, in his Canadian uniform - the one that he wore in the flashback scenes in "Operation Rebirth" - can be seen within its ranks, although as an extra.  
  
Under Captain America's silent direction, the Last Alliance does battle with the hordes of Apocalypse's soldiers. After much fierce fighting, Apocalypse's troops fall back, about to flee.}  
  
NARRATOR: Victory was at hand. But the Last Alliance had forgotten Apocalypse himself.  
  
{Apocalypse suddenly appears, his arrival heralded by a rumble of thunder, the sky darkening, and the ground trembling all about. The Last Alliance looks up in horror as he strides towards the ranks of the invading army. The Ring glints upon Apocalypse's finger.  
  
Apocalypse lets out a powerful energy blast at the Last Alliance, decimating it. Captain America rushes forward to do battle with him, but after a fierce struggle, Apocalypse hurls him against the side of Mount Gloom. Captain America slumps to the ground, while his shield rolls away before him. Alex Summers rushes to his side in alarm, as a near-triumphant Apocalypse prepares to finish off his surviving opponents.  
  
Alex's gaze falls upon Captain America's shield, and he rushes forward to snatch it up. But Apocalypse sees him running towards it, and brings one foot down upon the shield, breaking it in half.}  
  
NARRATOR: It was then, when all seemed lost, that Prince Alexander Summers of Claremont took up the shield-fragment of the fallen hero Steve Rogers and faced the Dark Lord.  
  
{Alex snatches up one of the pieces of Captain America's shield, and throws it like a discus at Apocalypse. The shield slices off Apocalypse's ring- finger, which lands before Alex's feet, the Ring still upon it. Before the astonished gaze of both the Last Alliance and Apocalypse's hordes, Apocalypse self-destructs in a burst of energy. His army turns and flees in terror.}  
  
NARRATOR: Apocalypse had been defeated at last. And if the Ring had been destroyed then and there, he could never have returned to plague the world. But Prince Alexander was a fool, and refused to do just that.  
  
{The surviving officers of the Last Alliance are gathered around Alex, clearly urging him to destroy the Ring. Alex shakes his head.}  
  
ALEX: Are you kidding? This ring is a really cool trophy! I'm taking it home with me as a souvenir!  
  
NARRATOR: But he did not keep the Ring in his possession for long. For soon evil befell him.  
  
{Alex is riding home along the banks of a great river by a forest. Eyes peer out at him from behind the trees, and then a small band of Morlocks falls upon him. Alex is overpowered before he even knows what happened.  
  
Shortly afterwards, Alex is lying face down upon the surface of the river. The Ring sinks down to the bottom of the river-bed, gleaming in the mud.}  
  
NARRATOR: And there the Ring remained for many years, until it was discovered.  
  
{A hand reaches down into the mud, and pulls out the Ring.}  
  
TOAD (voice-over): Yo, what's this?  
  
NARRATOR: The mutant Tolansky used the Ring to spy upon his family and discover their secrets, until they (already anything but fond of him because he was a mutant and also because he smelled worse than a skunk convention) banished him from their home. He went to live in the remote mountain caves, bearing the Ring with him. And there it consumed him.  
  
{Toad squats by a lake within a dimly-lit cavern, gloating over the Ring.}  
  
TOAD: It's mine, all mine. My precious.  
  
{A fly buzzes by, and he catches it with his long tongue and swallows it.}  
  
TOAD: Gulp! Yes, my precious.  
  
NARRATOR: In the outside world, Apocalypse began to regather his old strength. The Ring heard him calling it, and abandoned Toad, slipping off his finger, hoping to be recovered by its old master.  
  
{The Ring rolls off by itself onto the cave floor, and lies upon its side.}  
  
NARRATOR: But then something happened which the Ring did not expect. It was picked up by the most unlikely person imaginable.  
  
FORGE (bending down over the Ring and picking it up): Hullo, what's this?  
  
NARRATOR: Forge Wagner from Bayville.  
  
TOAD: Aaaugghhh! Where is it? Where's my precious? It's gone!  
  
{Forge hurries on his way, while Toad hops about in frustration.}  
  
TOAD: Thief! Thief! Wagner! We hate it, we hate it, we hate it forever!  
  
NARRATOR: And so it was that Forge Wagner took the Ring back home with him to Bayville. And there the Ring remained hidden for many years, and even Apocalypse did not know where it lay - until now. 


	2. A Long XPected Party

2. A LONG X-PECTED PARTY.  
  
{A peaceful day in the fields at the edge of Bayville. Kurt is sitting on a tree branch, contentedly reading, until he hears a car approaching on the road nearby. He puts down his book and teleports to the edge of the road, to see what's going on.  
  
Professor Xavier's old-fashioned roadster comes to a stop as the Professor sees Kurt by the roadside and motions to his driver to halt. Kurt eagerly opens the door and clambers into the back seat.}  
  
KURT: Herr Professor! You're here!  
  
XAVIER: Of course, Kurt. You don't think I'd miss your uncle Forge's birthday party?  
  
KURT (as the car drives on again): Vhat news of the outside vorld? Tell me everything!  
  
XAVIER: Everything? You're far too eager and curious for someone living in Bayville. Most unnatural. Well, what can I say? Life in the wide world goes on, much as it has this past Age, full of its own comings and goings. Scarcely aware of the existence of Bayville and its people. For which I am most grateful.  
  
{They drive past a meadow on the edge of town. The local townspeople are eagerly at work, preparing for the big birthday celebrations. Ray and Roberto are lifting up an enormous banner, with the words "Happy Birthday Forge Wagner" written on it. Kitty, Arcade, and several Jamies are raising a tent, while Evan shoots his bone-spikes into its edges to serve as tent- stakes. Several more Jamies are setting up tables and chairs with Jubilee and Rahne. Tabitha, Amanda, Amara, and Bobby are at work preparing the big birthday dinner, with Amara using her powers to help with the cooking and Bobby using his powers to produce lots of ice for the punch. They see Xavier's car driving by and eagerly wave at him.}  
  
XAVIER (as he and Kurt wave back): Ah, the long-expected party.  
  
KURT: Yes, Uncle Forge's got all of Bayville in an uproar.  
  
XAVIER: Well, now, that should please him.  
  
KURT: You're telling me. Ve had a tough time talking him out of making the party disco-themed. I svear, sometimes he seems to be stuck in the seventies!  
  
{Xavier frowns thoughtfully.}  
  
KURT: He's up to something, I know it.  
  
{They pass on through the town of Bayville. Some of the townspeople wave at Xavier, while others frown uneasily at the sight of him - Amanda's parents being among them. At last the car halts outside the entrance to Wagner End, home to Kurt and his Uncle Forge.}  
  
KURT: I'm glad you're back.  
  
XAVIER: So am I, Kurt.  
  
{Kurt jumps out of the car, and runs off towards the field to join in the party preparations.}  
  
XAVIER: So am I.  
  
{He leaves the car and wheels his chair up to the gate of Wagner End. There is a large sign outside saying "No Admittance Except on Party Business". Xavier knocks on the front door.}  
  
FORGE (inside): No, thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well- wishers, or distant relatives!  
  
XAVIER: And what about very old friends?  
  
{Forge opens the front door.}  
  
FORGE: Professor Xavier?  
  
XAVIER: Forge Wagner.  
  
FORGE: Professor! Come on in!  
  
{Xavier wheels into the front hall of Wagner End. Forge bustles about, looking for something to serve him.}  
  
FORGE: I was expecting you some time last week. Not that it matters. You come and go as you please. Always have, always will. You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid.  
  
{He starts bustling about while Xavier wheels his chair by the fireplace, looking at some of Forge's blueprints for future inventions and gadgets lying on the table in the living-room. Forge is still putting together some sort of meal when a loud knock sounds at the front door.}  
  
FEMALE VOICE (very irate): I know that you're in there, Forge Wagner! You can't hide from me forever!  
  
FORGE (sounding alarmed): It's Ms. Darkholme again. She still thinks that I've got something to do with all her furniture mysteriously vanishing. I've got to get away from all these people, Professor. They're hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace. I want to find somewhere quiet where I can work on my inventions undisturbed.  
  
XAVIER: So you mean to go through with your plan, then?  
  
FORGE: Yes, yes, it's all in hand. All the arrangements have been made.  
  
XAVIER: Kurt suspects something.  
  
FORGE: Of course he does! He's a Wagner, not some nosy Darkholme!  
  
XAVIER: You will tell him, won't you?  
  
FORGE: Yes, yes.  
  
XAVIER: He's very fond of you.  
  
FORGE: I know. He'd probably come with me if I asked him. But I think in his heart Kurt is still in love with Bayville: the woods, the fields, little rivers - not to mention Gutbombs.  
  
{He pauses, and sighs.}  
  
FORGE: I'm old, Xavier. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart. I feel thin, sort of stretched - like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday, a very long holiday, and I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to!  
  
{He brightens up again.}  
  
FORGE: Professor, this will be a night to remember!  
  
{It's evening, and the festivities have begun. The people of Bayville, particularly the younger ones in Kurt's age group, are happily dancing and enjoying the fireworks being set off by Xavier - except for Jubilee, who's sulking, because they wouldn't let her be the one to provide them. Nobody notices Bobby and Evan sneaking off towards Xavier's car.}  
  
BOBBY (to Evan): Quickly!  
  
{Xavier lets off some fresh fireworks while Bobby and Evan rummage about in the trunk of Xavier's car.}  
  
BOBBY (to Evan): No, no, the big one, big one!  
  
{Evan pulls out a firework shaped like a large dragon, and hauls it off to one of the tents with Bobby. Inside, Evan strikes a match and lights the firework's fuse.}  
  
EVAN: Done!  
  
BOBBY: You're supposed to stick it in the ground!  
  
EVAN: It is in the ground!  
  
BOBBY: Outside!  
  
EVAN: It was your idea!  
  
{The firework chooses that moment to go off, shooting up through the tent and swooping over the party in the form of an enormous winged dragon spitting fire. Panic among the party-goers erupts, as they scatter in all directions.}  
  
KURT: Uncle Forge? Uncle Forge, look out for the dragon!  
  
FORGE (the only person at the party who hasn't noticed the firework gone amok, with his back turned to it): Dragon? Nonsense! There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years -  
  
{Kurt pushes Forge to the ground as the dragon flies over their heads, then bursts in mid-air with a loud explosion. The party guests, by now calmed down, start applauding. Bobby and Evan, both smoke-blackened, crawl out from the ruins of the tent and admire the spectacle.}  
  
BOBBY: That was good!  
  
EVAN: Let's get another one!  
  
XAVIER (telepathically): Bobby Drake, Evan Daniels, I need to speak with you. Now.  
  
BOBBY: Oh, no.  
  
EVAN: Busted.  
  
{A bit later, Bobby and Evan are doing all the washing up for the party dinner, Xavier keeping a close eye on them. Tabitha walks by and pauses there for a moment.  
  
TABITHA: Great going, you two! If you're going to be causing that kind of chaos at the party, you could at least have let me in. Now what am I going to do for fun?  
  
{She suddenly sees Amara, Roberto, Jubilee, and Ray standing next to the big birthday cake, talking.}  
  
TABITHA: On second thought, never mind.  
  
{She tosses one of her little energy bombs over at the cake, which promptly explodes, sending frosting splattering all over the four New Mutants. As the four of them turn around, wiping the icing from their eyes, they see Tabitha laughing at them and angrily run after her, Amara, Jubilee, and Ray all "opening fire" as they do so. Xavier watches the chase, then sighs and shakes his head.  
  
When everything has finally calmed down, the party guests gather together in front of the podium on which Forge is standing. Forge steps forward to speak to them; only Xavier and Kurt notice that he has one hand in his pocket and is fiddling with something in it.}  
  
FORGE: My dear people, my dear Wagners and Prydes, Drakes and Danielses, Crisps, Madroxes, Seftons, Lees, DaCostas, Sinclairs, Smiths, and Aquillas.  
  
AMARA: Aquillae!  
  
FORGE: Today is my - well, somethingy-somethingth birthday.  
  
{The party guests cheer and applaud.}  
  
FORGE: I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve.  
  
{Much confused murmuring follows. The guests are trying to figure out whether that was supposed to be a compliment or an insult.}  
  
FORGE: However, I regret to say that I have to leave. I am going. I am leaving, NOW. Good-bye!  
  
{He steps off the podium and vanishes in a flash of light. The party guests stare at him in shocked disbelief, unable to believe their eyes. Jamie is so startled that he falls off his chair and lands on the ground, turning into a small crowd of bewildered Jamies in the process.  
  
Back in Wagner End's main hallway, Forge takes off the Ring with an amused smile upon his face, and tucks it into his pocket.}  
  
XAVIER: I suppose you think that was terribly clever.  
  
{Forge turns around and sees Xavier looking at him disapprovingly.}  
  
FORGE: Come on, Professor X. Did you see their faces?  
  
XAVIER: There are many magic rings in this world, Forge Wagner, and none of them should be used lightly!  
  
FORGE: It was just a bit of fun. Oh, you're probably right, as usual. You will keep an eye on Kurt, won't you?  
  
XAVIER: Two eyes, as often as I can spare them.  
  
FORGE: I'm leaving everything to him.  
  
XAVIER: What about this ring of yours? Is that staying too?  
  
FORGE: Yes, yes. It's in an envelope over there, on the mantlepiece. No, wait, it's - here, in my pocket.  
  
{He fishes the Ring back out of his pocket and looks it over.}  
  
FORGE: Why, isn't that - isn't that odd, now? Yet, after all that - why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?  
  
XAVIER: I think you should leave the ring behind, Forge. Is that so hard?  
  
FORGE: Well, no - and yes. Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine! I found it! It came to me!  
  
XAVIER: There's no need to get angry.  
  
FORGE: Well, if I am, it's your fault! It's mine. My own. My precious!  
  
XAVIER: Precious? It has been called that before, but not by you.  
  
FORGE: Oh, what business is it of yours what I do with my own things?  
  
XAVIER: I think you've had that ring quite long enough.  
  
FORGE: You want it for yourself! Well, you won't have it! Not without a fight!  
  
{He shifts his arm into mechanical mode, and waves it threateningly at Xavier.}  
  
XAVIER: Forge Wagner, do not take me for just another bald mutant in a wheelchair! I am not trying to rob you. I am only trying to help you.  
  
{He wheels over to Forge, and places one hand gently upon his shoulder. Forge lowers his arm, which reverts to flesh-mode.}  
  
XAVIER: All your life, we've been friends. Why can't you trust me as you once did? Let it go.  
  
FORGE: You're right, Professor X. The ring must go to Kurt. Well, it's late, and the road is long - yes, it's time.  
  
{He heads towards the door.}  
  
XAVIER: Forge, the ring is still in your pocket.  
  
FORGE: Oh, yes.  
  
{He pulls the Ring out and drops it on the floor, then gives a relieved laugh. He heads out the door, waving farewell to Xavier, and sets off into the distance.  
  
Xavier watches him go, then wheels back over to where the Ring lies on the floor. He bends down to touch it, but just as his hand approaches it, there is a flash and he sees the eyes of Apocalypse amid darkness (a la the ending of "Under Lock and Key") staring back at him. He hurriedly wheels away, and heads over to the fireplace, gazing into it deep in thought.  
  
A few minutes later, Kurt rushes in.}  
  
KURT: Uncle Forge? Uncle Forge?  
  
{He sees the Ring lying on the floor, bends down, and picks it up.}  
  
KURT (to Xavier): He's gone, hasn't he? He talked so long about leaving, but I didn't think that he'd really do it - Herr Professor?  
  
{Xavier turns around, and sees Kurt standing there, with the Ring in his hand.}  
  
XAVIER: Forge's ring. He's gone away and left you Wagner End.  
  
{He holds out an envelope in one hand. Kurt puts the Ring in the envelope, and Xavier seals it shut.}  
  
XAVIER: Along with all his possessions. The ring is yours now.  
  
{He hands the envelope gingerly to Kurt.}  
  
XAVIER: Put it somewhere out of sight.  
  
{He wheels towards the front door.}  
  
KURT: Vhere are you going?  
  
XAVIER: There are some things I must see to.  
  
KURT: Vhat things?  
  
XAVIER: Questions. Questions that need answering.  
  
KURT: But you've only just arrived. I don't understand.  
  
XAVIER: Neither do I, Kurt. Keep it secret, and keep it safe.  
  
{He wheels out of Wagner End and down the path leading to his car. Kurt stares after him bewilderedly, then looks down at the Ring in his hand.} 


	3. The Apocalypse Legacy

3. THE APOCALYPSE LEGACY.  
  
{Far away, Apocalypse's servants are rebuilding his castle, repairing the damage done it by the Last Alliance. From deep within there suddenly issues a tormented cry.}  
  
TOAD: Bayville! Wagner!  
  
{The castle gates clang open and four horsemen dressed in all-enveloping black hooded robes thunder out.  
  
Xavier is wheeling down the hallway in the Institute leading to the Cerebro Room when he suddenly experiences a mental flash. He sees, as if in a vision, the four horsemen galloping away from Apocalypse's castle and is horrified. He rushes on to the Cerebro Room and begins consulting the computer's memory files.}  
  
XAVIER: Access records pertaining to Prince Alexander Summers' defeat of Apocalypse.  
  
ALEX (voice-over): I don't care what those others say. I'm still keeping this ring as a memento. It's all mine, my precious. There's some really weird writing on it, too, though it's fading away now. This is what it looks like.  
  
{Xavier examines the inscription displayed upon the computer screen, a troubled expression upon his face.  
  
Evening in a small general store (the one that Wolverine visited in "Strategy-X"). The storekeeper hears a knock at the door and goes to see who it is. As he opens the door, he sees to his alarm four sinister hooded and robed figures in horseback staring down at him. One of them speaks.}  
  
HORSEMAN: Bayville. Wagner.  
  
STOREKEEPER (frantically): There are no Wagners here! You'll find them in Bayville, that direction!  
  
{He hurriedly points in the direction of Bayville. The four horsemen gallop on without another word.  
  
The cafeteria at Bayville High, lunch period. Kurt, Kitty, Amanda, Ray, and Amara are all seated at one of the tables, talking. In the background, Bobby and Evan are engaged in clowning of some sort.}  
  
AMARA: You certainly hear a lot of strange things these days.  
  
KITTY: Yeah. I mean, like, all this talk of Morlocks multiplying again in the mountains. It's totally creepy.  
  
AMANDA: There are some people who even think that Apocalypse is returning.  
  
RAY: Huh! Apocalypse is just a legend! Something to frighten little kiddies with. I don't think that he's coming back, or the Morlocks either.  
  
AMANDA: But there's still something going on. There's even some mutants going away now to Genosha. Do you think that it's got something to do with that?  
  
AMARA: More likely it's something to do with what's going on in Claremont. I heard on the news that Steward Kelly's still trying to get that Mutant Registration Act passed. I certainly wouldn't want to be down there if it succeeds.  
  
KITTY: Like, me neither.  
  
RAY: Well, it's no concern of ours what goes on outside of Bayville. At least here we're safe.  
  
{Late afternoon outside Wagner End. Kurt and Kitty are walking home from school together, and pause at the gate.}  
  
KITTY: See you tomorrow, Kurt.  
  
KURT: You too, Kitty.  
  
{He goes inside, to find Xavier in his wheelchair by the fireplace. The Professor turns around to face the astonished Kurt.}  
  
KURT: Professor?  
  
XAVIER: Is it secret, Kurt? Is it safe?  
  
{Kurt realizes what Xavier's talking about, goes to the chest of drawers, and pulls out the envelope with the Ring in it. He hands it to the Professor.}  
  
XAVIER: Thank you, Kurt.  
  
{With those words, he proceeds to throw the envelope into the fireplace, right in the middle of the fire. Kurt gasps and reaches for the tongs, but Xavier waves him back. They watch as the envelope is consumed and the Ring shines forth. Xavier takes it out with the tongs and drops it into Kurt's hand.}  
  
XAVIER: It's all right, Kurt. It's quite cool. Now, what can you see? Can you see anything?  
  
KURT: Nothing. There's nothing - vait.  
  
{Markings in the style of ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs appear on the Ring. Kurt stares at them in awe.}  
  
KURT: I can't read it, Professor.  
  
XAVIER: There are few who can. The language is ancient Apocalyptic, which I will not utter here.  
  
KURT: Apocalyptic? You mean....  
  
XAVIER: In English, it says "One Ring to rule them all, in the name of En Sabah Nur." This is the One Ring, forged by the Dark Lord Apocalypse in the fires of Mount Gloom, and taken from his hand by Prince Alexander.  
  
KURT: But Forge found it. In Toad's cave.  
  
XAVIER: Yes. For many years, the Ring lay quiet in Forge's keeping, prolonging his life and youth. But no longer, Kurt. Evil is stirring. The Ring has awakened. It's heard its master's call.  
  
KURT: But he was destroyed. Apocalypse was destroyed.  
  
XAVIER: No, Kurt. The rumors that you heard are true. Apocalypse still lives. His life-force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Apocalypse has returned. His Morlocks have multiplied. His castle has been rebuilt. Apocalypse needs only the Ring to cover all the land in a second darkness. He is seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. And the Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and Apocalypse. Kurt, he must never find it.  
  
KURT: All right, ve put it away. Ve keep it hidden. Ve never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they? Do they, Professor?  
  
XAVIER: There is one other who knew that Forge had the Ring. I used Cerebro to search for Toad, but Apocalypse's followers found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him, but in the end, amidst the endless screams and inaned babble, they discerned two words.  
  
{Scene shifts briefly to a torture chamber deep in Apocalypse's castle, where Toad is being put to the rack.  
  
TOAD: Bayville! Wagner!  
  
{Back in Wagner End.}  
  
KURT: Bayville. Wagner. But that vould lead them here!  
  
{A country road, some distance away, leading to Bayville. A police car halts as four black-robed horsemen gallop towards it. The two policemen inside get out to block their path.}  
  
FIRST POLICEMAN: Who goes there?  
  
{The horsemen ride them down. One of them bends down to touch the first policeman, who begins to grow thinner and thinner, almost turning into a living skeleton. Another horseman touches the second policeman, who promptly becomes covered with blotches, the signs of plague. The horsemen ride on.  
  
Back in Wagner End, Kurt is frantically holding out the Ring to Xavier.}  
  
KURT: Take it, Professor! Take it!  
  
XAVIER: No, Kurt, no.  
  
KURT: You must take it!  
  
XAVIER: You cannot offer me this Ring!  
  
KURT: I'm giving it to you!  
  
XAVIER: Don't tempt me, Kurt. I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand, Kurt, I would use this Ring for the desire to do good. But through me it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine.  
  
KURT: But it can't stay here in Bayville!  
  
XAVIER: No. No, it cannot.  
  
KURT: Then there's only one thing to do. I'll have to go away, and take the Ring with me. Then they'll go after me and leave Bayville and everyone in it alone.  
  
XAVIER: I'm afraid that you're right, Kurt. It is the only thing to do now.  
  
{Xavier and Kurt start packing for the long journey ahead.}  
  
XAVIER: You must leave, and leave quickly.  
  
KURT: But vhere? Vhere do I go?  
  
XAVIER: Get out of Bayville. Make for the village of Northbrook.  
  
KURT: Vhat about you?  
  
XAVIER: I'll be waiting for you there, at the Dancing Coney.  
  
KURT: And the Ring vill be safe there?  
  
XAVIER: I don't know, Kurt. I don't have any answers. That is why I'm going to consult my old friend and colleague Eric Lehnsherr. Trust me, he'll know what to do. In the meantime, you'll have to leave the name of Wagner behind you. It's no longer safe, especially outside of Bayville. And you'll need this.  
  
{He hands Kurt what appears to be an ordinary wristwatch. When Kurt slips it on, he changes appearance from his familiar "blue furry form" to his "human" form.}  
  
KURT (staring at himself): Vhat is this?  
  
XAVIER: This will keep you disguised on your journey, not only from Apocalypse's followers but also from those people who fear and distrust mutants. Now, travel only by day. Stay off the road.  
  
KURT: I can cut across country easily enough.  
  
{Xavier nods, then suddenly begins to listen intently, as though he has detected another presence in the room. He turns and wheels over to the wardrobe, and nudges it slightly. Kitty tumbles through the wardrobe's door, phasing through it, with an astonished cry.}  
  
XAVIER: Kitty! Have you been eavesdropping?  
  
KITTY: Like, what makes you think that, Professor?  
  
XAVIER: There are no secrets from telepaths, Kitty. Why not tell me the truth?  
  
KITTY: Sorry, Professor. It's just that - well, I heard you talking to Kurt and decided to find out what you were up to.  
  
XAVIER: And just what did you find out.  
  
KITTY: Well, like, a whole lot of stuff, about Apocalypse and some magic ring and, like, the end of the world. Please, Professor, I, like, didn't mean any harm.  
  
XAVIER: It's all right, Kitty. But we'll need to make certain that you don't tell anyone. This is a very important secret. And the best way to protect that secret is - .  
  
{The following morning, Kurt and Kitty accompany Xavier through the fields around Bayville, leaving Wagner End and the town behind them. Xavier turns and speaks to them one last time.}  
  
XAVIER: Be careful, both of you. Apocalypse has many spies in his service. Is the Ring safe, Kurt?  
  
{Kurt nods.}  
  
XAVIER: Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Kurt, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found.  
  
{And with that final warning, Xavier turns and goes off on his way, leaving Kurt and Kitty to begin their perilous adventure on their own.} 


	4. A Shortcut to Gutbombs

4. A SHORTCUT TO GUTBOMBS.  
  
{Kurt and Kitty make their way through the countryside surrounding Bayville. Kitty suddenly halts halfway through a field.}  
  
KITTY: Like, this is it.  
  
KURT: This is vhat?  
  
KITTY: If I take, like, one more step, then it'll be, like, the furthest away from home that I've ever been.  
  
KURT: Come on, Kitty. Remember what Uncle Forge used to say. "It's a dangerous business, Kurt, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to."  
  
{The two young mutants continue on.  
  
Scene shifts briefly to a hill overlooking Bayville. One of the black-clad horsemen is atop the hill, gazing down at the town.  
  
Scene shifts next to Magneto's castle. As Xavier wheels his way up the ramp leading to the front door, Magneto is standing just outside the door, currently wearing civilian clothes (a conservative-looking suit).}  
  
MAGNETO: Smoke rises from Mount Gloom. The hour grows late and Professor Charles Xavier comes here seeking my counsel. For that is why you have come, is it not, my old friend?  
  
XAVIER: It is, Eric.  
  
{Xavier and Magneto are now in the wooded gardens surrounding Magneto's castle, talking.}  
  
MAGNETO: You are certain of this?  
  
XAVIER: Beyond any doubt.  
  
MAGNETO: The Ring of Power has been found.  
  
XAVIER: All this time it was in Bayville, under my very nose.  
  
MAGNETO: But you did not realize it until now.  
  
XAVIER: Yet we still have time. Time enough to counter Apocalypse if we act quickly.  
  
MAGNETO: Time? What time do you think we have?  
  
{Xavier and Magneto are now in Magneto's study. Magneto's familiar helmet rests on his desk, at his elbow.}  
  
MAGNETO: Apocalypse has regained much of his former strength. He cannot leave his castle as yet, but his gaze penetrates everything. You have seen what I speak of, Charles.  
  
XAVIER: The eyes of Apocalypse.  
  
MAGNETO: He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon he will summon an army great enough to launch an assault upon Marvel-earth.  
  
XAVIER: You know this? How?  
  
MAGNETO: I have seen it.  
  
{He shows Xavier a small dark orb resting on a pedestal in one corner of the room.}  
  
XAVIER: A Seeing-stone is a dangerous tool, Eric.  
  
MAGNETO: Why? Why should we fear to use it, Charles?  
  
XAVIER: The lost Seeing-stones are not all accounted for. We do not know who else may be watching!  
  
{He hurriedly places a cloth over the Seeing-stone, covering it. There is a brief glimpse of Apocalypse's eyes flashing in the darkness.}  
  
MAGNETO: The hour is later than you think. Apocalypse's forces are already moving. His Horsemen have left his domain.  
  
XAVIER: The Four!  
  
MAGNETO: They now take the form of riders in black. They are making their way even now towards Bayville, to recover the Ring, and to kill the one who bears it.  
  
XAVIER (alarmed): Kurt!  
  
{He wheels towards the door, but Magneto gestures towards it. The door is made of iron and steel, and so obeys his magnetic summons and slams shut before Xavier can reach it.  
  
Even more alarmed now, Xavier attempts to reach the opposite door, but Magneto does the same thing, trapping him in the room.}  
  
XAVIER: Eric, what are you doing?  
  
MAGNETO: Why should we continue to help the very humans who fear and persecute us, Charles? They would gladly see us all dead or incarcerated; they will not share this world with us. But if Apocalypse were to triumph, then those same humans will be no longer in any position to endanger us. Their power will be broken, and this world will be ours at last.  
  
XAVIER: You cannot mean this, Eric! Apocalypse is a greater danger to us than the humans are! His triumph would mean slavery for mutants as well as for humans!  
  
MAGNETO: That is true. However, if one of us were to possess the Great Ring, we could use it to check Apocalypse and defeat him, once he has served his usefulness in ridding us of our other enemies. Don't be a fool, Charles. Tell me where the Ring is now.  
  
XAVIER: No, Eric. That is the one thing that I cannot do.  
  
MAGNETO (with a sigh): I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly, Charles. But since you have refused it....  
  
{He gestures towards Xavier's wheelchair, which skeeters backwards, out of control. Xavier attempts a psychic blast at Magneto, but the master of magnetism has already donned his helmet which protects him from Xavier. Xavier is helplessly borne away, now upwards towards the highest point of Magneto's castle.}  
  
XAVIER: When am I going to learn to switch to a plastic wheelchair?  
  
{Back in the Bayville area, Kitty emerges from a cornfield. She looks around frantically, having noticed that Kurt's no longer in sight.}  
  
KITTY: Kurt? Kurt? Like, where are you?  
  
KURT (joining her): I'm right here, Kitty.  
  
KITTY: Thank goodness! I mean, I thought that I'd lost you.  
  
KURT: Vhat are you talking about?  
  
KITTY: It's, like, something the Professor said.  
  
KURT: Vhat did he say?  
  
KITTY: He said, like, "Don't you lose him, Kitty Pryde!" And I'm not going to.  
  
KURT: Come on, Kitty, we're still only just out of Bayville. Vhat could possibly happen?  
  
{As he speaks, there's a commotion in the Gutbombs restaurant a little way to their right. Bobby and Evan come dashing out in great haste, with half the staff chasing after them in fury. The manager pauses long enough to hang posters of the two boys in the front beneath a sign saying "Do Not Admit Under Any Circumstances", next to a similar mug shot of Tabitha.  
  
Bobby and Evan, running on, collide with Kurt.}  
  
EVAN: Kurt? Hey, Bobby, it's Kurt!  
  
BOBBY: Hi, Kurt.  
  
KITTY: Like, what's going on here?  
  
BOBBY: Not now! They're gaining on us!  
  
{All four young mutants make a run for it into the woods to get away from the angry Gutbomb staffers.}  
  
BOBBY: I don't know why they're so upset. I mean, all that I did was ice the floor a little so that they could have an indoor skating rink.  
  
EVAN: Yes, and threw some snowballs at the assistant manager. And freeze the ovens while showing off in front of Jubilee. And - .  
  
BOBBY: All right, all right, Evan! My point is, they're clearly overreacting.  
  
{They plunge into the woods, but then lose their footing and tumble down a slope onto a dirt road below. The four of them pick themselves up.}  
  
BOBBY: You guys hungry? We've still got a couple of Gutbombs left.  
  
KITTY: Eww, like, no thanks! Eat a dead cow? No way?  
  
KURT: Vell, if she doesn't want it, I'll take it.  
  
{He suddenly halts and pricks up his ears, listening worriedly.}  
  
KURT: I think that we'd better get off the road.  
  
EVAN: Why? What do you mean?  
  
KURT: Just do it!  
  
{Hoofbeats can already be heard in the distance, drawing closer. All four young mutants dash across the road and crouch beneath some tree roots just below it. Kitty motions to Bobby and Evan to be quiet.  
  
A black-clad horseman comes into view and slows down his horse, halting. He sniffs about, drawing closer to the hiding place of the young mutants. Kurt finds himself pulling out the Ring and looking at it closely, then brings one of his fingers closer to it, about to slip it on. Kitty sees him doing so and hurriedly nudges him to "snap him out of it". As Kurt comes to himself, blinking, Bobby throws his Gutbombs bag into the woods. The horseman turns and gallops off in the direction of the noise.}  
  
BOBBY: What was that all about?  
  
{Kurt merely looks down at the Ring in his hand and says nothing.  
  
The four mutants continue on through the woods, with periodic shrieking cries off in the distance. One of the horsemen rides past, but they again get under cover just in time, not emerging until it is gone.}  
  
EVAN: Anything?  
  
KURT: Nothing.  
  
EVAN: What's going on?  
  
BOBBY: That horseman was looking for something... or someone. Kurt?  
  
KURT: I have to leave Bayville. Kitty and I have to get to Northbrook.  
  
BOBBY: Right. The ferry. Follow me.  
  
{They dash on through the woods towards the river. Just as they reach the ferry, a horseman gallops out of the woods. Bobby, Kitty, and Evan scramble onto the ferry, but Kurt has fallen behind. The horseman closes in on him.}  
  
KITTY: Kurt! Like, hurry!  
  
{The horseman has almost caught up to Kurt when he manages to teleport onto the ferry, as Bobby and Evan row it away from the shore. The four of them watch as the horseman halts his horse, then goes riding off.}  
  
KURT: How far to the nearest bridge?  
  
BOBBY: Twenty miles. Now, you want to explain what this is all about, Kurt?  
  
KURT: Trust me. It's a long story. 


	5. At the Sign of the Dancing Coney

5. AT THE SIGN OF THE DANCING CONEY.  
  
{The four young mutants arrive at Northbrook, a small village surrounded by a stone wall with a high wooden gate. It's evening, in the middle of a heavy downpour, and the gates are closed. Kurt (whose image inducer is now switched on to make him look "normal") frantically knocks on them. A panel in one of the gates opens and a man peers out.}  
  
GATEKEEPER: What do you want?  
  
KURT: Ve're heading for the Dancing Coney.  
  
GATEKEEPER: Kids from Bayville. Four kids from Bayville! What business brings you to Northbrook?  
  
KURT: Ve vish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own.  
  
GATEKEEPER: All right, young sir, I meant no offence. 'Tis my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful.  
  
{He opens the gates for them, and they pass into the town, making their way uneasily down the street towards the inn. Northbrook is clearly a "humans- only" town, and those villagers still about at this late hour who see them gaze suspiciously at them, though saying nothing. The young mutants are relieved to finally reach the Dancing Coney without incident.  
  
The Dancing Coney is the largest building in town, a half-timbered-style inn with a sign in front depicting a rabbit dancing with a hat and cane (a la Michigan J. Frog). Kurt opens the door and they enter the "lobby", where the innkeeper is seated behind a desk. He looks up at them as they make their way in.}  
  
INNKEEPER: Good evening, young ones. If you're seeking accomodations, we've got some nice quiet rooms available, Mr. - uh - .  
  
KURT: Unterberg. My name's Unterberg.  
  
INNKEEPER: Unterberg. Hmmm....  
  
KURT: Ve're friends of Professor Charles Xavier. Can you tell him ve've arrived?  
  
INNKEEPER: Professor Xavier? Professor Xavier? Oh, yes, I remember. Bald guy? In a wheelchair?  
  
{Kurt nods eagerly as if to say "Yes! That's him!"}  
  
INNKEEPER: Haven't seen him for months. Sorry.  
  
{The four mutants look alarmed at that, and glance worriedly at each other.}  
  
KITTY: So, like, what do we do now?  
  
{A few minutes later, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan are seated at a corner table in the common-room, hoping to keep out of sight. The villagers and many travellers - all of whom appear definitely "ordinary human" rather than mutant - are sitting at other tables talking with one another. Many of them glance suspiciously over at the direction of the young travellers.}  
  
KURT: Don't vorry, Kitty. He'll be here. He'll come.  
  
VILLAGER (to Bobby, who's just coming back with a large mug): Hey, you kid! Out of my way!  
  
{Bobby quickly joins the others at the table, placing the mug down in front of him.}  
  
EVAN: What's that?  
  
BOBBY: This, my friends, is a pint.  
  
EVAN: It comes in pints? I'm getting one.  
  
{He jumps up and rushes off to the counter. Bobby starts drinking the contents of the mug, then halts.}  
  
BOBBY: Hey, this isn't beer! It's root beer!  
  
DIRECTOR (off-stage): Well, what did you expect? You four shouldn't be drinking alcoholic beverages, after all. You're all minors!  
  
KURT: Miners? I thought ve vere playing hobbits. Vhen did ve get switched to playing dwarves?  
  
{pause}  
  
KURT: Herr Director? Vhy are you lowering your face in your hands and sobbing?  
  
DIRECTOR: Can we just get on with this scene, please?  
  
{Kitty has been looking about the common-room silently for some time. Now she nudges Kurt.}  
  
KURT: Vhat is it, Kitty?  
  
KITTY: That guy in the corner. He's, like, done nothing but stare at us since we arrived.  
  
{Kurt looks in the direction that she indicates. A tall, thin young man with ruby-shaded sunglasses is sitting by himself at a corner table, watching them closely.}  
  
KURT (to the innkeeper, as he passes by): Excuse me. That guy in the corner; vho is he?  
  
INNKEEPER: He's one of them Rangers. Dangerous folk, they are - all wandering the wilds. What his real name is I've never heard, but around here he's known as Slim.  
  
KURT: Slim....  
  
{His ears suddenly prick up as he notices Evan talking to a few of the townspeople over by the bar.}  
  
EVAN: Yeah, I know a Wagner. It's that dude over there, Kurt. We go to the same school, and - .  
  
{Kurt frantically jumps up from his chair and dashes over to Evan.}  
  
KURT: Evan!  
  
{He inadvertently collides with one of the townspeople just as he reaches Evan - and the part of him that collides is his wrist with the image inducer strapped onto it, switching it off. Kurt's "hologram form" disappears and his true form as a blue furry demonic-looking humanoid reappears. The townspeople horrifiedly shrink away from him as soon as they notice his change.}  
  
TOWNSPEOPLE: Monster! Freak! Demon!  
  
{Kurt retreats in alarm, and frantically, without thinking, slips on the Ring, vanishing at once.  
  
Some ways from Northbrook, the black-robed horsemen lift their heads as if sensing something, then turn their horses about and ride straight for the town.  
  
Kurt finds himself standing in what appears to still be the common-room, but now veiled in shadow. Off in the distance, he can see Apocalypse's eyes, shining down upon him.}  
  
APOCALYPSE: You cannot hide! I see you! There is no life in the void, only death!  
  
{Kurt retreats in terror, reaching the corner of the room where the young man with the ruby sunglasses is seated. He hurriedly pulls the Ring off his finger.}  
  
KURT: Ahh!  
  
{The young man suddenly lays one hand upon Kurt's shoulder, grabbing it firmly. Kurt gives an alarmed cry and turns around.}  
  
SCOTT: You're drawing far too much attention to yourself, Mr. "Unterberg"!  
  
{Still holding tightly onto Kurt, he leads him up the stairs to the guest rooms, reaches the door to his room, and opens it, pulling Kurt inside and closing the door behind him. He then looks down sternly at the young mutant.}  
  
KURT: Vhat do you vant?  
  
SCOTT: A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry.  
  
KURT: I carry nothing.  
  
SCOTT: Indeed. I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift.  
  
KURT: Vho are you?  
  
SCOTT: Are you frightened?  
  
KURT: Yes.  
  
SCOTT: Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you.  
  
{There are footsteps outside the door. Scott turns around, preparing to raise his sunglasses - behind which can be seen the hint of a red glow - but Kitty phases through the door just then, Bobby and Evan hanging onto her.}  
  
KITTY: Like, let him go! Or you'll, like, have to answer to us!  
  
SCOTT: You have a stout heart, young mutant, but that will not save you.  
  
{Something in his words causes Kitty, Bobby, and Evan to back down. He turns back to Kurt.}  
  
SCOTT: You can no longer wait for the Professor, Kurt. They're coming.  
  
{It is night now. The four black-robed horsemen break the town gates down and thunder through Northbrook, reaching the inn. They break into a bedroom there with four beds, all of which contain what appears to be sleeping forms with the blankets and pillows pulled down over them. Each horseman draws a sword, raises it up high over the bed, then brings it down. After much slashing, they pull back the bedclothes to find nothing but bolsters beneath them. They let out frustrated cries.  
  
In Scott's room, Scott and the four young mutants watch from the window as the horsemen leave the inn, mount up, and ride off. Kurt, at least, looks distinctly nervous, even frightened.}  
  
KURT: Vhat are they?  
  
SCOTT: They were once mutants like you and me. But then Apocalypse changed them, gifting them with terrible powers and binding them forever to his service. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Horsemen of Apocalypse. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring and are drawn to it. They will never stop hunting you. 


	6. Ambush at Wintertop

6. AMBUSH AT WINTERTOP.  
  
{The following morning, Scott is leading the four mutants across country. Before they left Northbrook, he'd purchased some baggage for the journey ahead of them and a pony to load it on.}  
  
KURT: Vhere are you taking us?  
  
SCOTT: Into the wild.  
  
BOBBY (to Kurt): How do we know that this guy Slim is a friend of Xavier's?  
  
KURT: Ve don't. But ve have no choice but to trust him.  
  
KITTY: But, like, where is he taking us?  
  
SCOTT (overhearing her): To the Xavier Institute, Miss Pryde. If the Professor is not there, then his assistant, Dr. McCoy, will be able to help us.  
  
{They continue on for a little while. Scott halts to turn around and see the young mutants starting to pull their food out of their packs, ready for a meal.}  
  
SCOTT: We do not stop to eat until nightfall.  
  
EVAN: But what about breakfast?  
  
SCOTT: We've already had it.  
  
EVAN: We've had one, yes. But what about second breakfast?  
  
{Scott continues on without answering.}  
  
BOBBY: I don't think that he knows about second breakfast, Evan.  
  
EVAN: But what about lunch? Afternoon snack? Dinner? Midnight snack? He knows about them, doesn't he?  
  
BOBBY: I wouldn't count on it.  
  
{Scott pulls an apple out of his pocket and tosses it to Bobby, who catches it neatly and eagerly takes a bite out of it. Scott throws a second apple at Evan, which bonks him on the head.  
  
Meanwhile, at Magneto's castle, Magneto is standing over the Seeing-Stone, nodding as though finishing a conversation. Only the gleam of Apocalypse's eyes can be seen within the depths of the stone. The eyes finally fade, and Magneto turns away from the stone, to see Pietro standing by the door.}  
  
PIETRO: What orders from Apocalypse, father? What does En Sabah Nur want of us?  
  
MAGNETO: We have work to do. We must build an army.  
  
{Down in the gardens surrounding Magneto's castle, a group of Morlocks, under Magneto and Pietro's orders, begin pulling the trees down with heavy ropes.  
  
Xavier awakens on the summit of the highest tower in Magneto's castle, and wheels his chair over to the edge to look down. He stares down in alarm as Magneto's servants uproot the trees all about, converting the beautiful gardens and woodlands on his grounds into a ruined land.}  
  
PIETRO: The trees are strong, father. Their roots grow deep.  
  
MAGNETO: Rip them all down.  
  
{Scott and the four young mutants reach a lonely hill with ruins on the top of it.}  
  
SCOTT: This is the hill of Wintertop. Long ago, these ruins were a great watch-tower. We shall rest here tonight.  
  
{They climb the hill and make camp in the ruined tower. Scott undoes a pack and pulls out four short swords which he hands to the four young mutants.}  
  
SCOTT: These are for you. Keep them close - and don't fool around with them or run about with them.  
  
{He glowers sharply at Bobby and Evan, who look as though they're about to use the swords to re-enact a "Star Wars" light-saber battle.}  
  
SCOTT: I'm going to have a look around. Stay here.  
  
{Kurt settles down in one corner of the tower, and drifts off into sleep. He awakens a while later from uneasy dreams to see, to his horror, the other three gathered around a campfire cooking something.}  
  
EVAN: Can I have some bacon?  
  
BOBBY: Sure. Want some tomatoes, Kitty?  
  
KITTY: Like, as long as you don't get any meat on them, yes!  
  
KURT (approaching them): Vhat are you doing?  
  
BOBBY: Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon.  
  
KITTY: We, like, saved some for you, Kurt.  
  
KURT: Put it out, you fools! Put it out!  
  
BOBBY: It's all right, Kurt. Kitty isn't cooking them; Evan and I are. It's perfectly safe.  
  
{Kurt doesn't appear to be listening to them. He frantically dumps ash all over the fire to snuff it out.}  
  
EVAN: Oh, that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!  
  
{Bobby is about to remonstrate with Kurt when a high-pitched cry pierces the air. The four young mutants look about in all directions in alarm, swords now drawn. For extra measure, Bobby ices himself up (though taking care not to "ice up" his sword) and Evan starts sprouting his spikes.  
  
Four black-robed figures are advancing towards the ruined tower, the Horsemen of Apocalypse now on foot. The young mutants stand their ground.  
  
The Horsemen enter the ruins, all making their way towards Kurt. Their leader draws a long sword, glowing with an eerie pale light.  
  
Bobby shoots out a blast of ice at the Horsemen. Their leader merely deflects it with his sword so that it strikes Kitty instead, converting her into an ice statue a la the scene in "The Stuff of Heroes". Evan fires his bone-spikes, but the Horsemen parry them with their swords as well. One of them claps his hands together, staring at the wall above Bobby and Evan. The wall collapses into rubble, and Bobby and Evan have to scatter out of the way to avoid being crushed. The Horsemen now advance upon an all-alone Kurt, who backs up against a broken pillar. He stares at them, his eyes widening, and then, in a moment of utter panic, slips on the Ring.  
  
He finds himself once more in the eerie world that he found himself in when he tried on the Ring in the Dancing Coney. Now he can see the Horsemen's true forms beneath their black robes. Their leader looks like a "Grim Reaper" figure with an angular bluish-white face. His companions are an extremely skinny, anorexic-looking woman, a fierce-looking soldier with a "bowl haircut", and an ill-looking woman with yellowish skin. An unearthly glow surrounds them.  
  
Kurt jerks back in horror, but the "Grim Reaper" advances upon him, attempting to seize the Ring. Kurt ducks, but the "Reaper" thrusts at him with a knife that he has drawn, striking the lad in the shoulder. Kurt cries out in pain.  
  
Scott bursts onto the scene, and raises his sunglasses, letting loose an optic blast at the Horsemen. While the Horsemen are forced back, Kurt slips off the Ring at last and becomes visible again, as he falls to the ground.}  
  
KITTY (phasing out of her ice casing): Kurt!  
  
{She rushes to his side.}  
  
KURT: Oh, Kitty!  
  
{Scott continues to dodge the Horsemen's assaults, while firing more optic blasts at them. At last they are forced to retreat.}  
  
KITTY: Slim! Help him, Slim!  
  
{Scott rushes over to Kurt's side and picks up the "Grim Reaper"'s knife, which was left lying on the ground. The blade, which now has a notch in it, turns into smoke and vanishes, leaving Scott holding an empty hilt.}  
  
SCOTT: He's been stabbed by an Apocalyptic blade. This is beyond my ability to heal. He needs the medical faculties of the Institute.  
  
{He picks Kurt up and carries him out of the ruins. Kitty, Bobby, and Evan follow him. Off in the distance, they can hear the Horsemen's hunting cries.}  
  
SCOTT: Hurry!  
  
KITTY: We're, like, six days from the Institute! We'll never make it!  
  
KURT (in a faint voice): Professor....  
  
SCOTT: Hold on, Kurt.  
  
KURT (louder and more frantic): Professor!  
  
{Far away, Xavier is still trapped atop Magneto's tower, looking down at a ruined countryside surrounding it. Magneto's followers have turned the once-lovely garden into an industrial wasteland. A moth flies up to the top of the tower, and alights on Xavier's hand. He whispers something to it, and it flies off.  
  
In the pits and caverns down below, Magneto's servants have set up forges and are hammering out swords, spears, and armor in vast quantities. Magneto watches approvingly, Pietro at his side. His attention then turns towards some glowing chambers hewn from the earth and rock to his right. One of them opens and Sabretooth emerges, snarling and slavering with vicious fury. Magneto smiles approvingly.}  
  
MAGNETO: The first of my Acolytes. There will be many more. 


	7. The Pursuit

7. THE PURSUIT.  
  
{The four young mutants and Scott are encamped in a forest clearing, some distance from Wintertop. Kurt is sinking into a feverish delirium, while the others tend him.}  
  
KITTY: Kurt? Kurt? He's, like, getting cold!  
  
EVAN: Is he going to die?  
  
SCOTT: He's passing into the Middleverse. He will soon become like the Horsemen, a wraith bound to Apocalypse's will.  
  
{Far off, a shrill cry can be heard from one of the Horsemen. The young mutants stiffen at the sound of it.}  
  
BOBBY: They're getting close.  
  
SCOTT: Kitty, do you know the Kingsfoil plant?  
  
KITTY: Well, like, yes, but it's just a weed.  
  
SCOTT: It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!  
  
{Scott and Kitty start searching for Kingsfoil, in separate directions, while Bobby and Evan continue to look after Kurt. Scott finds some Kingsfoil and starts to collect it, when he finds a sword at his throat.}  
  
JEAN: What's this? A Ranger caught off guard?  
  
{Back at the camp, Kurt is sinking deeper into a near-coma, when a shimmering light approaches. He looks up. Jean is standing at the center of a glowing aura with hints of fire blazing about its edges, fire that on occasion half-shapes itself into avian forms.}  
  
JEAN: Kurt, I am Jean Grey. I come to help you. Listen to my words. Come back to the light.  
  
BOBBY (to Kitty and Evan): Who is she?  
  
JEAN: Kurt!  
  
{Kurt struggles and gasps.}  
  
JEAN: He's fading!  
  
{She turns back to the others.}  
  
JEAN: He's not going to last. We must get him back to the Institute. I've been looking for you for two days.  
  
{Scott joins them, leading Jean's white horse.}  
  
JEAN: The Horsemen of Apocalypse are very close, almost right behind us.  
  
{Scott picks up Kurt and helps him onto Jean's horse.}  
  
SCOTT: Stay with the others. I'll send horses for you.  
  
JEAN: I will take him. I am the swifter rider.  
  
SCOTT: The road is very dangerous.  
  
JEAN: Kurt is dying. If I can get him across the river, the resources at the Institute will be able to save his life. I do not fear the Horsemen.  
  
SCOTT: As you wish, then.  
  
{Jean mounts her horse, Kurt seated in front of her.}  
  
SCOTT: Jean, ride hard! Don't look back!  
  
{Jean gallops off in great haste.}  
  
KITTY (to Scott): Like, what are you doing? Those Horsemen are still out there!  
  
{Jean gallops through the woods, and out into the open, heading for the river. The four Horsemen emerge from the woods, riding after her in pursuit. They begin to gain on her, but Jean urges her horse forwards, ever closer towards the ford. It gallops across, reaching the other side safely. But the Horsemen have not been shaken off. They halt their horses on the far side of the river, staring across the water at Jean and Kurt.}  
  
FIRST HORSEMAN: Give up the blue furry creature, she-mutant!  
  
JEAN: If you want him, come and claim him!  
  
KURT (simultaneously): By Elbereth and Luthien the Fair, you shall have neither the Ring nor me!  
  
JEAN: Kurt, what do you think you're doing?  
  
KURT: Vell, it says in the book that -.  
  
JEAN: We're not following the book, we're following the movie! Do you realize how small a role Arwen has in the book? I'll barely have any lines if we go by it!  
  
{The two of them begin to argue, while the Horsemen, now forgotten by both of them, start riding across the river, drawing ever closer. Neither Jean nor Kurt see them approach. Fortunately, before the Horsemen can reach the other side, a mighty wave shaped like a troop of great white horses rushes down upon them, sweeping all four of them out of sight. Jean and Kurt don't see it either, being still too busy arguing.  
  
At least, they are until in the middle of the argument, Jean inadvertently causes Kurt to lose his balance. He falls off the horse, landing on the ground unconscious.}  
  
JEAN (sheepishly): Oops. 


	8. Meeting at the Institute

8. MEETING AT THE INSTITUTE.  
  
{Kurt comes out of his coma to find himself in bed. He briefly sees Beast standing over him, tending concernedly to him, before drifting back into unconsciousness briefly again. When he awakens again, Beast is gone.}  
  
KURT: Vhere am I?  
  
XAVIER: You are in the Institute. And it is ten o'clock in the morning, if you want to know.  
  
KURT (sitting up): Professor!  
  
XAVIER: Yes, I'm here. And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have strength in you, my friend.  
  
KURT: Vhat happened, Professor? Vhy didn't you meet us?  
  
XAVIER: Oh, I'm sorry, Kurt. I was - delayed.  
  
{Flashback to the top of the highest tower of Magneto's castle. Magneto is standing there, facing Xavier, using his magnetic abilities to shift the Professor's wheelchair this way and that, often bringing him dangerously close to the edge of the tower before pulling him back to safety.}  
  
MAGNETO: It does not have to be this way, Charles. Join with me. When the Ring comes into our hands, we can use it together to forever free our kind from the humans who persecute us.  
  
XAVIER: Eric, there is only one Lord of the Ring. Only one can bend it to his will. And he does not share power!  
  
{He suddenly deliberately pushes his wheelchair backwards, sending him plummetting off the tower-top. Magneto stares in disbelief at his former friend's action.}  
  
MAGNETO: So you have chosen death.  
  
{The X-Velocity rises up before him, with Xavier now safely inside; the jet had been brought close to the tower without Magneto's being aware of it, and Xavier had landed in it, as he had planned, when he rolled his wheelchair off the tower. The jet zooms off towards the Institute. Magneto attempts to pull it back, but since the X-Velocity contains no metal components, his powers are unable to affect it.  
  
Back in Kurt's room at the Institute.}  
  
KURT: Professor? Vhat is it?  
  
XAVIER: Nothing, Kurt.  
  
{Kitty rushes in at that moment, phasing through the closed door.}  
  
KITTY: Kurt! Kurt!  
  
KURT: Kitty!  
  
KITTY: Like, you're awake!  
  
{The two of them both laugh relievedly.}  
  
XAVIER: Kitty's hardly left your side.  
  
KITTY: We were that worried about you, weren't we, Professor?  
  
XAVIER: Thanks to Dr. McCoy's medical skills, you're beginning to mend.  
  
BEAST (standing by the door now): Welcome to the Xavier Institute, Kurt Wagner.  
  
{A while later, Kurt and Kitty are strolling about the gardens outside the Institute. They soon meet Bobby and Evan, and have a joyful reunion with them. A little ways further down the garden path, they come upon Forge, seated upon a stone bench and working on blueprints for another invention. He looks much older now, however; instead of looking like a teenaged boy from the 1970's, he now looks the way that he did in the FOX X-Men animated series.}  
  
KURT: Uncle Forge!  
  
{Forge looks up and sees him.}  
  
FORGE: Kurt!  
  
{He rises from his bench and goes to meet them.}  
  
FORGE: So you made it safely to the Institute. Congratulations, Kurt.  
  
{Kurt looks over the blueprints of whatever Forge's working on now.}  
  
KURT: This is vonderful!  
  
FORGE: I meant to do more travelling first before I settled down here. But age - it seems to have finally caught up with me.  
  
KURT: I miss Bayville. I spent all my childhood pretending I vas off somevhere else... off vith you on one of your adventures! But my own adventure turned out to be quite different. I'm not like you, Forge.  
  
FORGE: My dear boy.  
  
{Kitty is looking over her backpack, sorting through everything in it.}  
  
KITTY: Now, like, what have I forgotten?  
  
KURT (walking up to her): Packed already?  
  
KITTY: Like, no harm in being prepared.  
  
KURT: I thought you vanted to see the vorld outside Bayville, Kitty.  
  
KITTY: I do! It's just - we did what the Professor wanted, didn't we? We, like, got the Ring this far to the Institute, and then I thought, since you're getting all better now, we'd be off soon. We'd go back home.  
  
KURT: You're right, Kitty. Ve did vhat ve set out to do. The Ring vill be safe here at the Institute. I'm ready to go home.  
  
{Xavier and Beast are watching Kurt from the windows of Xavier's study.}  
  
BEAST: His strength is returning.  
  
XAVIER: That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life.  
  
BEAST: And yet to have come so far, bearing the Ring. He has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil.  
  
XAVIER: It is a burden he never should have had to bear. We can ask no more of him.  
  
BEAST: Professor, the enemy is moving. Apocalypse's forces are gathering; his eyes are fixed on the Institute. And Magneto, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin.  
  
XAVIER: His treachery runs deeper than you know. He has found ways of altering ordinary mutants into savage fanatical followers who serve him without question, warping their very minds. Magneto is coming after the Ring.  
  
BEAST: Even the Institute's defenses cannot hold off both Apocalypse and Magneto. Professor, the Ring cannot stay here.  
  
{Xavier moves his wheelchair over to the window again and looks out. More people are coming to the Institute.  
  
Duncan rides in through the gates and dismounts in front of the Institute building.  
  
Warren flies down towards the Institute and alights upon the roof.  
  
Wolverine drives up on his motorcycle and climbs off it, removing his helmet.}  
  
BEAST: This peril belongs to all Marvel-earth. Both humans and mutants must decide now how to end it.  
  
{Scene shifts to a room at the Institute. The fragments of Captain America's shield lie on a stone pedestal, standing in front of a tapestry which depicts Alex's battle with Apocalypse. Scott is seated in a chair, quietly reading, when Duncan enters.  
  
Duncan looks up at the tapestry first, then turns his attention to the shield-fragments, not yet having seen Scott.}  
  
DUNCAN (in awe): The shield of Steve Rogers. The weapon used to cut the Ring from Apocalypse's hand.  
  
{He picks one of the pieces up, then drops it, having cut himself on the edge.}  
  
DUNCAN (in astonishment): It's still sharp!  
  
{He turns around to see Scott looking up at him.}  
  
DUNCAN: No more than a broken heirloom!  
  
{He leaves the shield-piece where it lies, and walks off scornfully. Scott rises from his chair, walks over, picks the fragment up, and reverently places it back on the pedestal. Jean enters the room and stands behind him.}  
  
JEAN: Why do you fear the past? You are Alexander's heir, not Alexander himself. You are not bound to his fate.  
  
SCOTT: The same blood flows in my veins. The same weakness.  
  
JEAN: Your time will come. You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it. The shadow does not hold sway yet, not over you and not over me.  
  
{The scene shifts to the Institute's garden, in the evening. Scott and Jean are facing each other.}  
  
JEAN: Do you remember when we first met?  
  
SCOTT: I thought that I had strayed into a dream.  
  
JEAN: Much time has passed. You did not have the cares you carry now.  
  
{She unloops from around her neck a silver chain with a pendant shaped like a phoenix rising from flames, and hands it to Scott.}  
  
JEAN: The Phoenix always arises from its ashes, bringing new hope when all seems lost.  
  
SCOTT: You cannot give me this!  
  
JEAN: It is mine to give to whom I will.... like my heart.  
  
{They kiss.  
  
The following morning, a crowd of mutants and humans, some living at the Institute, others from far-off lands, has gathered in the council room within the Institute's main building. Professor Xavier and Beast are chairing the meeting: present are Scott, Warren, Forge, Wolverine, Duncan, and Kurt, among many others.}  
  
BEAST: Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Apocalypse. Marvel-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. No one can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Humans and mutants alike are bound to this fate - this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Kurt.  
  
{Kurt places the Ring in the middle of the table, before the assembled company. The delegates at the council table murmur as they stare at it.}  
  
DUNCAN: So it is true....  
  
DELEGATE FROM MADRIPOOR: The doom of the world....  
  
DUNCAN (looking more closely at the Ring): It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Apocalypse. Why not use the Ring?  
  
{He stands up.}  
  
DUNCAN: Long has my father, Steward Kelly of Claremont, kept the forces of Apocalypse at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Claremont the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!  
  
SCOTT: You cannot wield it! None of us can! The One Ring answers to Apocalypse alone. It has no other master.  
  
DUNCAN: And what would a mutant like you know about that?  
  
WARREN (jumping up): He is no mere mutant. He is Scott Summers. You owe him your allegiance.  
  
DUNCAN: Scott Summers? This is Prince Alexander's heir?  
  
WARREN: And heir to the throne of Claremont.  
  
{Kurt stares in awe at Scott.}  
  
SCOTT (gently): Sit down, Warren.  
  
DUNCAN: Claremont has no king. Claremont needs no king - and especially not one who's a mutant.  
  
{Duncan and Warren both seat themselves again.}  
  
XAVIER: Scott is right. We cannot use it.  
  
BEAST: We have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed.  
  
WOLVERINE: Then what are we waitin' for?  
  
{He unleashes his adamantium claws, and with a savage battle cry, brings them down upon the Ring. There is a flash of light. Wolverine is hurled back against the wall, his claws broken in half (although, thanks to his mutant healing factor, they're quickly growing back). The Ring has not even been scratched.}  
  
BEAST: The Ring cannot be destroyed, Logan, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Gloom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Apocalypse's realm and cast back into the fiery chasm from which it came. One of you must do this.  
  
{Silence follows, as the delegates look uneasy. Duncan is first to break the silence.}  
  
DUNCAN: One does not simply walk into Apocalypse's kingdom! Its gates are guarded by more than just Morlocks. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Eyes of Apocalypse are ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!  
  
WARREN (rising to his feet): Have you heard nothing Dr. McCoy has said? The Ring must be destroyed!  
  
WOLVERINE (also rising to his feet): And I suppose that you think you're the one to do it, bub?  
  
DUNCAN (rising from his own chair): And if we fail, what then? What happens when Apocalypse takes back what is his?  
  
{The meeting proceeds to break up into a series of angry arguments, particularly between the human and mutant delegates, bitterly raking up the old distrusts between the two races. Xavier hurriedly speaks up in a desperate effort to prevent the quarrels from turning into an actual fight.}  
  
XAVIER: Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Apocalypse's power grows? None can escape it!  
  
{The delegates show no sign of having heard him. Kurt looks concernedly at the Ring, which is glowing with an evil radiance. He can almost see the arguers reflected upon the surface of its band. At last he stands up and speaks in desperation.}  
  
KURT: I vill take it! I vill take it!  
  
{The arguments stop as everyone turns to stare at Kurt in astonishment.}  
  
KURT: I vill take the Ring to Mount Gloom - although I do not know the vay.  
  
XAVIER (wheeling over to Kurt): I will help you to bear this burden, Kurt, so long as it is yours to bear.  
  
SCOTT (standing and walking over to Kurt's side): If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have me by your side.  
  
WARREN: And me.  
  
WOLVERINE: And me, elf.  
  
DUNCAN (after a moment of silence, rising): You carry the fates of us all. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Claremont will see it done.  
  
KITTY (phasing in through the door, which she's been leaning against all this while, eavesdropping on the meeting): Hey! Kurt's, like, not going anywhere without me!  
  
BEAST: No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is called to a secret council and you are not.  
  
EVAN AND BOBBY(opening the door and bursting in after Kitty): Wait! We're coming too!  
  
BOBBY: You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!  
  
EVAN: Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing.  
  
BOBBY: Well, that rules you out, Evan.  
  
BEAST (looking them over): Nine companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
EVAN: Great! So where are we going? 


	9. Mt McKenna

9. MT. MCKENNA.  
  
{In Forge's new lab in the Institute - the one from "Shadow Dance" - Forge is rummaging through some things while Kurt is seated by a control panel, watching.}  
  
FORGE: Ah, found it!  
  
{He gives Kurt a small sword.}  
  
FORGE: My own invention. Here, take it.  
  
KURT: It's so light!  
  
FORGE: Yeah, and the blade also glows blue when Apocalypse's servants are close. And it's times like that when you'll have to be extra-careful!  
  
{He next hands Kurt what appears to be a sweater of some sort, but with a metallic glint.}  
  
FORGE: You'll be wanting this armor too. I made it as well. As light as a feather, but as hard as dragon scales. Let me see you put it on. Go on.  
  
{As Kurt starts to don the armored sweater, Forge sees the glint on the Ring, hanging on a chain around Kurt's neck.}  
  
FORGE: Oh, my old ring! Oh well, I should very much like to hold it again, one last time.  
  
{Kurt hesitantly shows it to him. Forge springs forward, his face for a moment transformed into a greedy mask. Kurt jumps back and hides the Ring; Forge comes to his senses and sits dejectedly by a workbench.}  
  
FORGE: I'm sorry I brought this upon you, Kurt. I'm sorry that I must carry this burden. I'm sorry for everything.  
  
{The nine companions, under Xavier's lead, leave the Institute, Beast and Jean Grey bidding them farewell. They make their way across the countryside towards the mountains which they must cross to reach Apocalypse's kingdom.  
  
After a few days of travelling, they have halted upon a low hill, to work out the road ahead.}  
  
XAVIER: We will need to take the pass at Mt. McKenna.  
  
DUNCAN: Why there? Why not use the Gap of Caldecott? I came that way when I left Claremont.  
  
XAVIER: The Gap of Caldecott is far too close to Magneto's castle. We dare not bring the Ring there, within his grasp.  
  
{Warren is watching the sky, and sees something approaching from the south. He signals to the others.}  
  
KITTY: Like, what's that?  
  
WOLVERINE: Nothing. It's just a cloud.  
  
DUNCAN: It's moving fast - against the wind.  
  
WARREN: Ravens!  
  
SCOTT: Hide!  
  
{The nine companions quickly gather up their things, put out the campfire, and hide in the bushes close by. A flock of ravens flies overhead, looking everywhere about, then turns and flies back the way that they had come.}  
  
XAVIER: Magneto's spies. That makes it clear. We must take the pass at Mt. McKenna.  
  
{The Fellowship begins the long and arduous climb up Mt. McKenna, through the snow. It is anything but easy going. Kurt stumbles, loses his footing, and slides down the slope; Scott manages to catch him just in time. As Kurt rises to his feet, he discovers that the Ring is missing. He runs back up the way that he had come, to find Duncan fishing it out of the snow.}  
  
SCOTT: Duncan.  
  
DUNCAN (looking the Ring over): It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing... such a little thing.  
  
SCOTT (placing one hand on his sunglasses, as if about to raise them): Duncan! Give the Ring to Kurt!  
  
DUNCAN (tossing the Ring back to Kurt): As you wish. I don't care.  
  
{Kurt receives the Ring but looks uneasily at Duncan. Duncan continues on up the mountain path, seemingly unconcerned. Scott removes his hand from his sunglasses, but still appears ill at ease.  
  
The flock of ravens returns to Magneto's castle. Their leader perches on his glove, and caws to him. Its eyes bear a striking resemblance to Mystique's.}  
  
MAGNETO: So, Charles, you try to lead them over Mt. McKenna. And if that fails, then where will you go? If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?  
  
{The Fellowship are wading through heavy drifts of snow on the mountain path; only Warren is able to make easy progress, thanks to his wings. As they climb higher, there is a rumbling of snow. The Fellowship halt, alarmed. Snow slides past them, barely missing them.}  
  
SCOTT: It's an avalanche! Professor, we must turn back!  
  
XAVIER: No!  
  
{Magneto stands in his tower chamber, looking at the Fellowship in his Seeing-stone. He then walks over to a complex machine in another part of the room which is pointing in the direction of Mt. McKenna, and adjusts its settings, then pulls a lever. The machine glows, then fires a blast of electrical energy straight at the mountain's spire.  
  
The bolt hits the top of Mt. McKenna, bringing an even greater avalanche down upon the Fellowship. Xavier and his wheelchair are almost knocked off the pass, but Warren grabs hold of both and pulls them away to safety. Even so, all nine of them are buried under the snowfall, but quickly emerge.}  
  
DUNCAN: We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Caldecott and take the west road to my city!  
  
SCOTT: Didn't you hear what the Professor said? The Gap of Caldecott takes us too close to Magneto!  
  
XAVIER: That is true. But we cannot take the pass over Mt. McKenna.  
  
SCOTT: Then how do we get across the mountains.  
  
XAVIER: There is one other way. The Mines of Muiria. My old colleague Moira MacTaggert led an expedition there not long ago, and may still be there. May, mind you. It's been a long while since I heard from her. But she would be able to help us.  
  
{He does not seem easy about it, however, and Scott appears even more unsettled.  
  
In Magneto's castle, Magneto is watching the scene in his Seeing-stone, an old book in his hands.}  
  
MAGNETO: Muiria. You fear to go into those mines, Charles. You know what else is there besides Dr. MacTaggert. Shadow and flame!  
  
{The book in his hands is open to a picture of the interior of the Mines of Muiria. In the center is a monstrous fiery form.  
  
Back on the slopes of Mt. McKenna....}  
  
SCOTT: You can't be serious, Professor! We don't know that Dr. MacTaggert's still there, and I've heard the stories about those mines. It's too dangerous.  
  
XAVIER: Unfortunately, Scott, we appear to have no other way across the mountains left to us. But we should let the Ringbearer decide. Kurt?  
  
KURT (resignedly): Ve vill go through the mines.  
  
XAVIER: So be it. 


	10. The Mines of Muiria

10. THE MINES OF MUIRIA.  
  
{The Fellowship arrive, in the evening, at the western gate of the Mines of Muiria. The gate is a blank wall in the mountain-side, close to a dark and sinister-looking lake. The lake fills up most of the space before the mountain wall; a narrow stone path circles it to reach the wall. The nine travellers cautiously thread their way along it until they reach the gate.}  
  
BOBBY: So where's the gate?  
  
XAVIER: The gates of Muiria are hidden. But I believe that I can make it visible.  
  
{He runs his hands across the stone surface, muttering something in a low voice. The outlines of the gate become visible, with words inscribed at the top in Old High Genoshan.}  
  
XAVIER: Ah, yes. "The doors of Muiria. Speak, friend, and enter."  
  
BOBBY: What do you suppose that means?  
  
XAVIER: Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open. Of course, figuring out what the password is will be the tricky part.  
  
{He looks thoughtful for a while, then cries out something in an ancient language. Nothing happens.}  
  
XAVIER: We could be here a while longer than I thought.  
  
{He tries one password after another, without success. The rest of the Fellowship wait, watching as the stars come out. Duncan is looking particularly fed up.}  
  
KITTY: Couldn't I just, like, phase everyone in?  
  
XAVIER: I'm afraid not. These gates have been designed to be resistant to all such mutant abilities. And for the same reason, we can't have Kurt teleport in.  
  
KURT: Yeah, I'd have to be able to see what I'm teleporting into anyvay.  
  
{Bobby and Evan, showing increasing signs of boredom, pick up stones and start tossing them into the lake. Scott sees what they're doing and stops them.}  
  
SCOTT: Do not disturb the water.  
  
XAVIER: Oh, it's useless!  
  
{He bows his head, having tried every word that he can think of. Ripples begin to form on the surface of the lake, as though something is drawing closer to it.}  
  
KURT: It's a riddle. Speak "friend" and enter. Professor, vhat's Old High Genoshan for "friend"?  
  
XAVIER: Nollem.  
  
{The doors swing open at his word. The Fellowship stare in amazement at the sight. Xavier understands and smiles.}  
  
XAVIER: The opening word was written on the archway all along. Those were much more trusting times. Well, let us go in.  
  
{Kurt lets out a sudden cry from behind him. The others turn around to see that a long green slimy tentacle has arisen from the lake and seized him. It is dragging him towards the water.}  
  
KITTY, BOBBY, AND EVAN: Kurt!  
  
{Kitty draws her sword and rushes at the tentacle, hacking frantically at it.}  
  
KITTY: Let him go!  
  
{The tentacle releases its grip on Kurt and withdraws into the water. But then more tentacles come rising up from the lake and seize hold of him, hoisting him high in the air.}  
  
KURT: Aahhh!  
  
BOBBY: Scott! Help!  
  
{Scott fires one of his optic blasts at the tentacles, striking them hard. They release Kurt, but more come out as the lake's surface begins to seethe.}  
  
XAVIER: Into the Mines, all of you!  
  
{The nine adventurers rush into the Mines. The tentacles seize hold of the doors and slam them shut, then snatch up large boulders and pile them against the entrance, trapping the Fellowship inside.  
  
Inside the entrance hall of the Mines, Xavier pulls out a staff which begins to glow, providing the Fellowship with a dim glow.}  
  
XAVIER: We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Muiria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Morlocks in the deep places of the world.  
  
EVAN: Anybody else think it's weird that that thing in the lake went for Kurt first?  
  
XAVIER: Be quiet, Evan.  
  
{The Fellowship begin their journey through the deserted halls of Muiria.}  
  
XAVIER: Quietly, now. It's a two-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed.  
  
{They journey through caves, mining chambers, and great halls of considerable size and magnificence. The Fellowship, particularly the four young mutants from Bayville, are awed at the decaying grandeur of Muiria.  
  
They come to a narrow ramp and begin to climb it. Evan loses his footing and falls backwards against Bobby.}  
  
BOBBY: Evan!  
  
{They reach the top without further incident, and come to three great archways, all heading in different directions. Xavier comes to a halt.}  
  
XAVIER: I have no memory of this place.  
  
{While he looks over the archways, trying to figure out which one to take, the rest of the Fellowship sit down to rest, waiting for him to decide.}  
  
EVAN: Are we lost?  
  
BOBBY: No.  
  
EVAN: I think we are.  
  
KITTY: Shhh! Like, the Professor's thinking.  
  
EVAN: Bobby?  
  
BOBBY: What?  
  
EVAN: I'm hungry.  
  
{Kurt looks back the way that they came, and sees a small figure hopping about, drawing slowly closer to them. He watches it concernedly and then moves over to Xavier's chair.}  
  
KURT: Professor, there's something down there.  
  
XAVIER: I know. It's Toad.  
  
KURT: Toad?  
  
XAVIER: He's been following us since we entered the Mines.  
  
KURT: He escaped Apocalypse's dungeon!  
  
XAVIER: Escaped? Or was set free?  
  
{Down below, Toad peers out over a large rock, eyeing the Fellowship closely, but makes no attempt to approach them as yet.}  
  
XAVIER: He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it.  
  
KURT: It's a pity Uncle Forge didn't kill him vhen he had the chance!  
  
XAVIER: Pity? It was pity that stayed Forge's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Kurt? Then do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement. Even the very wise cannot see to all ends. My heart tells me that Toad has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Forge will rule the fate of many.  
  
{Kurt squats down next to Xavier.}  
  
KURT: I vish the Ring had never come to me. I vish none of this had happened.  
  
XAVIER: So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us. There are other forces in the world, Kurt, besides the will of evil. Forge was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought.  
  
{He looks again at the three archways, and nods.}  
  
XAVIER (looking at the archway leading upwards): Ah! It's that way!  
  
BOBBY: He's remembered!  
  
XAVIER: No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Robert Drake, always follow your nose.  
  
{They continue up the corridor, until they reach a great pillared hall, the size of a cathedral.}  
  
XAVIER: Let me risk a little more light.  
  
{His staff illumines the hall, with the brightness of daylight now. The Fellowship stare about them in wonder. Wolverine suddenly catches a scent coming from a chamber off the main hall, and frowns.}  
  
EVAN: What is it, Logan?  
  
WOLVERINE (grimly): I smell death.  
  
{He heads towards the chamber, and the others follow him. The room is dominated by a large well, the cover to which has been shattered. Next to the well is a great stone tomb, with writing engraved upon it. Skeletal remains lie scattered about it. The Fellowship stare in horror at the signs of the carnage that had taken place here. Xavier wheels over to the tomb and reads the inscription.}  
  
XAVIER (sadly): "In memory of Doctor Moira MacTaggert." She is dead, then. It is as I feared.  
  
{The Fellowship bow their heads in silence, upon learning the fate of Moira and her expedition. Xavier finds a battered notebook lying by the tomb, badly damaged, and picks it up, beginning to read it.}  
  
WARREN: We must move on. We cannot linger.  
  
XAVIER (reading from Moira's notes): "They have taken the bridge and the Second Hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep." I wonder what that means. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."  
  
{Evan wanders over to the edge of the well, to look at one of the skeletons there. He gets too close, and accidentally knocks the skeleton into the well. It plummets down the shaft, followed by a distant splash far below. Everyone else glowers at Evan, who looks sheepish.}  
  
EVAN: Oops?  
  
WOLVERINE: Do that again, porcupine, and I'll have half a mind to throw you in and rid us of your stupidity!  
  
{From far below, a sound like drums begins. The Fellowship tense.}  
  
KITTY: Kurt!  
  
{Kurt draws his sword. It is glowing blue.}  
  
WARREN: Morlocks!  
  
{There is a sound of tramping feet in the corridor outside, rushing closer. Duncan goes to the door by which they came in and peeks out. Arrows whistle past him.}  
  
SCOTT: (to Kurt and the other young mutants from Bayville): Get back! Stay close to the Professor!  
  
{He rushes to the door and helps Duncan shut it.}  
  
DUNCAN: They have a cave-troll.  
  
{Scott, Duncan, Warren, and Wolverine push all the heavy objects that they can find against the doors. Wolverine then unleashes his adamantium claws with a growl.}  
  
WOLVERINE: Let 'em come! There's one mutant yet in Muiria that still draws breath!  
  
{A loud bashing noise begins; the Morlocks outside are breaking the door down. They finally crash through with their impromptu battering-ram, and a fierce battle develops between them and the Fellowship. Scott fires his optic blasts at them, while Warren flies about delivering aerial assaults from above, and Wolverine slashes at them with his claws. The younger mutants get into the battle, Kitty darting about phasing through objects to confuse the Morlocks, while Evan and Bobby use spikes and ice to help out against them further.  
  
Then Blob bursts in through the doorway, bellowing with fury - and halts.}  
  
BLOB: Um, excuse me. What's my motivation?  
  
DIRECTOR: What?  
  
BLOB: I said, what's my motivation?  
  
DIRECTOR (thinking quickly): Um - you remember those doughnuts of yours that you couldn't find? Those guys stole them - especially that blue furry fellow. And he ate them all.  
  
BLOB: WHAT? Why, you.....! I'll show you!  
  
{He roars enragedly, and charges straight at Kurt. Kurt frantically teleports to another part of the chamber to get out of his way, and Blob comes screeching to a halt, colliding with the wall. He shakes himself, and charges at Kurt again.  
  
Kurt nimbly dodges Blob again and again, but at last Blob corners him and grabs him by the neck, lifting him up.}  
  
KURT: Scott? Scott, help!  
  
{He strikes at Blob's hand with his sword. Blob drops him.}  
  
SCOTT: Kurt! Hold on!  
  
{Scott blasts Blob with his eye-beams. Blob roars in even greater fury, charges at Scott, and knocks him into the wall. Kurt frantically dashes over to Scott and tries to revive him. Blob grabs a spear and charges at him, stabbing Kurt with it.}  
  
KITTY: Kurt!  
  
{Kurt slumps onto the ground. Kitty rushes over to his side and pulls him away, while Bobby and Evan charge towards Blob. While Evan showers Blob with bone-spikes - which Blob merely shrugs off - Bobby freezes the floor beneath Blob's feet. Blob starts to lose his balance, tottering. Scott, climbing to his feet, lets him have it with another optic blast. Blob falls over backwards, and lands on the Morlocks, who were all crowded behind him. The Morlocks see him falling on top of him too late, and try to get away in one of those "running-in-place" sequences, but to no avail.}  
  
EVAN: Ewwww.....  
  
BOBBY: Yeah, not even those guys deserved to go that way.  
  
{Scott sees Kurt lying on the floor beside Kitty.}  
  
SCOTT: Oh, no!  
  
{Scott rushes over towards Kurt, and turns him over. Kurt groans.}  
  
KITTY: He's alive!  
  
KURT: I'm all right! I'm not hurt.  
  
SCOTT: You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!  
  
XAVIER: I think there's more to this youth than meets the eye.  
  
{Kurt reveals his armored shirt beneath his outer garments.}  
  
WOLVERINE: You're full of surprises, aren't ya, elf?  
  
{There is the sound of more Morlocks approaching outside the chamber.}  
  
XAVIER: To the bridge!  
  
{They flee the room through the opposite entrance, and make their way through the halls, with the Morlocks still pursuing them. The subterranean mutants swarm in everywhere, emerging from cracks in the ceiling high above and climbing down the walls. The Fellowship are surrounded, and about ready to put up another fight, when a fiery glow appears in the hall behind them, followed by a sinister growl. The Morlocks turn and flee in alarm.}  
  
DUNCAN: What is this new devilry?  
  
XAVIER: A fire demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!  
  
{They make their way down the corridors and a series of stairs overlooking a great chasm, often barely falling in.}  
  
SCOTT: Professor.  
  
XAVIER: Lead them on, Scott. The bridge is near.  
  
{Scott hesitates, unwilling to hang back.}  
  
XAVIER: Do as I say! Swords are no more use here.  
  
{They reach a gap in the stairs. Angel grabs hold of Xavier's wheelchair and flies across, safely carrying the Professor. Arrows rain among the Fellowship, fortunately missing; Scott sends a few eye-beams back at the Morlocks. Duncan jumps across next. Bobby creates a small bridge of ice and uses it to bring himself and Evan across, though it falls apart behind them. Kitty "walks on air" over the chasm after them, and Wolverine leaps across. More and more of the stairs crumble as the fire demon approaches. Kurt grabs hold of Scott and teleports him to the other side, moments before the stairs behind them collapse into ruin.  
  
The Fellowship flee on, reaching the bridge, a narrow stone bridge spanning a great abyss at a dizzying height.}  
  
XAVIER: Over the bridge! Fly!  
  
{As the rest of the Fellowship dash across the bridge, Xavier turns his wheelchair about to face the fire demon. It emerges into full view, a monstrous humanoid figure with outstretched wings made of fire. Pyro follows behind it, having created the fire demon out of some of his own flames and now controlling its motions.}  
  
XAVIER: You cannot pass.  
  
KURT: Professor!  
  
{Pyro and his fire demon reach the bridge, but Xavier bars their access. The fire demon snarls at him and produces a fiery whip.}  
  
XAVIER: Go back to the shadow. You cannot pass!  
  
{He brings his staff down upon the bridge. It breaks in half, and the fire demon falls into the abyss with a terrible cry, Pyro frantically holding onto his part of the bridge and doing his best not to look down. But even as the fire demon falls, it seizes hold of the wheels of Xavier's wheelchair with its whip, and drags him down with it. Kurt rushes forward in alarm, but Scott and Duncan pull him back.}  
  
KURT: Professor!  
  
XAVIER (just before disappearing into the chasm altogether): Fly, you fools!  
  
KURT: Noooooo!!!!!  
  
{The Fellowship stare in horror at the chasm into which Xavier has vanished, then rush on, heading out through the eastern gates from the Mines of Muiria into the outside world. They sit down dejectedly upon the grass outside, even Duncan appearing saddened at the Professor's fate.  
  
Back inside the Mines of Muiria....}  
  
PYRO (still clinging onto the bridge): Um, mates? Could you give me a hand here? Mates?  
  
{LORD OF THE MUTANTS: Behind the Scenes.}  
  
AMARA: I should very much like to know why they wouldn't let me play the Balrog. I could have done a good job of it in my lava form.  
  
BOBBY: Sorry, Amara, but we thought that Pyro's fire creatures would do a better job than you would. You're just not scary enough.  
  
AMARA (sharply): Not scary enough?  
  
BOBBY: You know what I mean. You can't frighten me in that shape.  
  
AMARA: Oh, yes, I can.  
  
{She pulls out some magazines behind her back and puts them on the ground between them. Bobby stares at them.}  
  
BOBBY (uneasily): Where'd you find those?  
  
AMARA: Under your bed.  
  
{She shifts into her fire-form, and raises one hand high, forming a ball of fire and aiming it at the magazines.}  
  
BOBBY: No, don't! Please, don't burn them! Have mercy! Please, I'm begging you!  
  
AMARA: Do you admit it, then?  
  
BOBBY: Yes, yes, I do! You can be scary in your lava-form, Amara! I admit it! You'd have made a great Balrog! Just please don't burn them!  
  
{Amara shifts back to normal, giving a rather smug smile. Bobby snatches up the magazines in relief, then turns around to see Storm and Beast looking disapprovingly at him.}  
  
BEAST: And just what magazines would those be, young man?  
  
BOBBY: I - um - only read them for the articles. 


	11. The Wood of the Weather Witch

AUTHOR'S NOTE: To Tyriel: The "Grim Reaper" horseman is a "generic Death" rather than a specific Horseman from the comics. (Since it's an Alternate Universe, I believe that it's possible.)  
  
11. THE WOOD OF THE WEATHER WITCH.  
  
{The Fellowship are still seated dejectedly outside the East Gate of the Mines of Muiria. Scott at last rises to his feet.}  
  
SCOTT: We cannot stay here. By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Morlocks. We must reach the Silver Wood. On your feet, all of you.  
  
{The others arise, although Kurt is last, still weeping for the Professor. Scott nudges him, and he finally gets up. They head off towards the woods in the distance.  
  
Soon they are walking beneath the eaves of the Silver Wood. Wolverine looks about him cautiously.}  
  
WOLVERINE: Stay close, all of you! They say that there's a weather witch who lives in these woods.  
  
STORM (v.o.): Kurt.  
  
{Kurt looks around in alarm.}  
  
WOLVERINE: And those who enter them are never seen again.  
  
STORM (v.o.): Your coming to us is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ringbearer!  
  
{Kurt is turning his head about in all directions, trying to figure out who is speaking to him.}  
  
KITTY: Kurt?  
  
WOLVERINE: Well, here's one mutant whom she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!  
  
{A group of men with bows and spears (the tribesmen from "African Storm") emerge from the trees, surrounding the Fellowship.}  
  
WOLVERINE: Oh.  
  
SCOTT (to the tribesmen): We come here for help. We need your protection.  
  
FIRST TRIBESMAN: We will take you to the Lady of the Wood. She is waiting for you.  
  
{The tribesmen escort the Fellowship into a forest clearing, where Storm is seated upon a simple but beautifully carved wooden throne, and present them to her. Storm looks over them and speaks.}  
  
STORM: There are eight here, yet nine set out from the Institute. Tell me, where is Professor Xavier? For I much desire to speak with him.  
  
SCOTT: The Professor has fallen into shadow.  
  
STORM (after a troubled silence): The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true.  
  
{She looks closely at each member of the Fellowship in turn. Duncan looks uneasy under her gaze.}  
  
STORM: Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace.  
  
{She turns back to Kurt and speaks to him silently, in a voice that only he can hear.}  
  
STORM: Welcome, Kurt of Bayville. One who has seen the Eyes!  
  
{The Fellowship rest in another clearing, prepared for guests. In the distance, many of Storm's people are singing laments for Professor Xavier. While the younger mutants listen to them sadly, Scott walks over to an ill- at-ease Duncan.}  
  
SCOTT: Take some rest. These borders are well protected.  
  
DUNCAN: I will find no rest here. I heard her voice in my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Claremont. She said to me even now there is hope left. But I cannot see it. It is long since we had hope. My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Claremont restored.  
  
{He looks as though he is about to say something more, then falls silent, though looking still uncomfortable.  
  
The Fellowship fall asleep, one by one. Later, Storm enters the clearing. Kurt awakens and follows her to her garden. Storm walks over to a marble basin and produces a small rain cloud, which fills the basin with water.}  
  
STORM (to Kurt): Will you look into the Mirror?  
  
KURT: Vhat vill I see?  
  
STORM: Even the wisest cannot tell. For the Mirror shows many things. Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass.  
  
{Kurt looks into the Mirror. For a moment, he sees his own reflection, but then the images in the water change. Now he sees Bayville, looking the same way that it had done before he left it. Even as he watches, however, the scene changes again. Now the town is being set ablaze by Apocalypse's soldiers, with the locals, both humans and mutants, fleeing in terror, but to no avail. Apocalypse's forces round them up and clap them in chains, fitting the mutants among them such as Tabitha, Amara, Jamie, etc., with power-dampening collars, and lead them away. Behind them Bayville lies in ruins, surrounded by a desolate wasteland.  
  
Kurt stares in horror at the sight, especially after seeing Amanda among the dejected slaves, being pushed along by Apocalypse's soldiers in a brutal fashion. Then the scene darkens and the eyes of Apocalypse appear, drawing ever closer as though they sense Kurt and the Ring. Kurt cries out in terror and jumps away from the Mirror.}  
  
STORM: I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind. It is what will come to pass if you fail. The Fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one it will destroy them all.  
  
KURT: If you ask it of me, I vill give you the One Ring.  
  
{He holds it out to her.}  
  
STORM: You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this. In place of a Dark Lord, you will have a queen! Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea! Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All will love me and despair!  
  
{Kurt steps back in alarm and awe as Storm rises above the ground, a strong wind rising about her. Overhead, the sky clouds over and a tremendous thunderclap booms. Storm's eyes glow white, without any pupils to be seen in them. Then she dissipates the thunderclouds and returns to the ground, her eyes back to normal.}  
  
STORM: I pass the test. I will remain Storm.  
  
KURT: I cannot do this alone.  
  
STORM: You are a Ringbearer, Kurt. To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you and if you do not find a way, no one will.  
  
KURT: Then I know what to do. It's just - I'm afraid to do it.  
  
{Storm bends down to look him in the eye.}  
  
STORM: Even the smallest person can change the course of the future.  
  
{In Magneto's castle, Magneto stands before Sabretooth in his throne room. Behind Sabretooth are a host of other mutants, his Acolytes, all bearing Magneto's badge upon their uniforms.}  
  
MAGNETO (to Sabretooth): Whom do you serve?  
  
SABRETOOTH: You, master.  
  
{Magneto conjures up an image - a la "Speed and Spyke" - of the eight remaining members of the Fellowship, giving special prominence to Kurt and his three companions from Bayville. He holds it out before the Acolytes.}  
  
MAGNETO: Hunt them down. Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain. You do not know fear.  
  
{He indicates the four young mutants from Bayville.}  
  
MAGNETO: One of these four carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled. Kill the others!  
  
{Sabretooth leads the Acolytes as they charge out through the gates of Magneto's castle, the hunt begun.  
  
On the river near the Silver Wood, the Fellowship are boarding three small boats. Kurt, Kitty, and Scott are in the first one, Duncan, Bobby, and Evan in the second, and Warren and Logan in the third. Storm's people are loading them with supplies.}  
  
TRIBESMAN: Take these wafer-cakes with you for food. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man.  
  
{Bobby and Evan nod with much interest.}  
  
BOBBY (to Evan): How many did you eat?  
  
EVAN (looking very full): Four.  
  
{Storm gives Kurt a small glass phial.}  
  
STORM: Farewell, Kurt Wagner. May this be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out.  
  
{Waving farewell, the Fellowship row down the river, leaving the Silver Wood behind them.} 


	12. Fall of the Fellowship

12. FALL OF THE FELLOWSHIP.  
  
{For the past few days, the Fellowship have rowed down the river, without incident. Now they camp on the shore in the evening, close to a lake. Duncan has been increasingly staring in Kurt's direction during their journey, which is making Kurt decidedly uneasy.}  
  
SCOTT: We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We'll approach Apocalypse's kingdom from the north.  
  
WOLVERINE: Oh, yeah? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through the Grey Hills, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see!  
  
{Evan looks distinctly apprehensive of that prospect.}  
  
SCOTT: That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength.  
  
WOLVERINE (between growls): Recover my strength?  
  
WARREN (to Scott): We should leave now.  
  
SCOTT: No. Morlocks patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness.  
  
WARREN: It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it!  
  
WOLVERINE (still grumbling at Scott): I don't need to recover my strength, bub!  
  
BOBBY: Hey, where's Kurt?  
  
{The Fellowship look around and realize that Kurt's missing. So is Duncan, for that matter.  
  
Kurt is in the woods, seated by the stone head of a fallen statue, deep in thought. He hears footsteps approaching him and springs to his feet, to see Duncan coming towards him.}  
  
DUNCAN: None of us should wander alone, you least of all. So much depends on you. Kurt, I know why you seek solitude. You suffer; I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Kurt, other paths that we might take.  
  
KURT: I know vhat you vould say. And it vould seem like visdom but for the varning in my heart.  
  
DUNCAN: Warning? Against what? We're all afraid, Kurt. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have.... Don't you see that is madness?  
  
KURT: There is no other vay!  
  
DUNCAN: I ask only for the strength to defend my people! If you would but lend me the Ring....  
  
KURT: No!  
  
DUNCAN: Why do you recoil? I am no thief.  
  
KURT: You are not yourself.  
  
DUNCAN: What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end!  
  
{Kurt turns and runs.}  
  
DUNCAN (running after him): Fool! It is not yours save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine!  
  
{He seizes Kurt and pins him to the ground.}  
  
DUNCAN: It should be mine! Give it to me! Give it to me!  
  
KURT: No!  
  
DUNCAN: Give me the Ring!  
  
{Kurt slips on the Ring and disappears. He kicks out at Duncan, knocking him on his back, and takes the opportunity to run up the hillside unseen while Duncan is still recovering.}  
  
DUNCAN: I see your mind! You will take the Ring to Apocalypse! You will betray us! You go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all mutants everywhere!  
  
{He trips over a rock and falls flat on his face.}  
  
DUNCAN (picking himself up, sanity returning to him): Kurt? Kurt? What have I done? Please, Kurt?  
  
{Kurt, not hearing his words, has sprinted up the hillside to the very top, on which stands an ancient stone chair. He climbs up into it, and looks out from it. Far off, he can see Apocalypse's castle, and Apocalypse's eyes glowing in the darkness. They draw closer to him, as if seeking him. Kurt frantically pulls off the Ring and jumps off the chair. As he starts breathing rapidly, recovering from the horror, Scott emerges from the woods.}  
  
SCOTT: Kurt?  
  
KURT: Huh?  
  
{He turns around and faces Scott.}  
  
KURT: It's taken Duncan.  
  
SCOTT: Where is the Ring?  
  
KURT: Stay avay!  
  
{He scrambles away from Scott, retreating to the chair.}  
  
SCOTT: Kurt! I swore to protect you!  
  
KURT: Can you protect me from yourself?  
  
{He holds out the Ring on the palm of his hand before Scott.}  
  
KURT: Vould you destroy it?  
  
{Scott looks at the Ring, then gently closes Kurt's hand around it.}  
  
SCOTT: I would have gone with you to the end, to the very fires of Mount Gloom.  
  
KURT: I know. Look after the others, especially Kitty. She von't understand.  
  
{Scott nods reassuringly. Then he sees a blue glow coming from Kurt's sword, and stands up, turning around and staring into the woods.}  
  
SCOTT: Go on, Kurt! Run! Run!  
  
{Kurt looks down, sees the blue glow coming from his sword, and understands. He hurriedly dashes off down the slope and into the woods. As Scott stands before the stone chair, a troop of Acolytes charges out of the forest and towards him. He sends a few flying back with his optic blasts, but they keep on coming, forcing him back into the chair.  
  
Elsewhere in the woods, Kitty is searching for Kurt.}  
  
KITTY: Kurt? Kurt?  
  
{She hears the noise of battle, and her eyes grow wider.}  
  
SABRETOOTH: Find the mutant! Find the mutant!  
  
{Warren swoops down upon the Acolytes besieging Scott, while Wolverine charges out from the woods, adamantium claws unleashed, roaring as he comes. The Acolytes turn to face the reinforcements.}  
  
WARREN: Scott! Go!  
  
{Kurt is fleeing down the hill, occasionally hiding behind a tree as he hears the sound of the Acolytes searching for him. Evan and Bobby spot him.}  
  
BOBBY: Kurt!  
  
EVAN: Hide here, quick! Come on!  
  
{Kurt looks at them, then shakes his head and runs on.}  
  
EVAN: What's he doing?  
  
BOBBY: He's leaving!  
  
EVAN (running after him): No!  
  
BOBBY (running after Evan): Evan!  
  
{They run out into a clearing, only to see several Acolytes coming towards them.}  
  
BOBBY: Run, Kurt! Go!  
  
{He turns to the Acolytes and motions to them.}  
  
BOBBY: Hey! Hey, you! Over here!  
  
EVAN: Hey!  
  
BOBBY: Over here!  
  
EVAN: This way!  
  
{They run off in the opposite direction from Kurt. The Acolytes charge after them, allowing Kurt to continue on towards the river.}  
  
EVAN: It's working!  
  
BOBBY: I know it's working! Run!  
  
{They run across an old stone bridge, then halt at the far end as the Acolytes charge towards them. Both young mutants are about to prepare their own attacks when Duncan charges up with a drawn sword and proceeds to lay about with it into the Acolytes' ranks. The Acolytes keep on at the attack, however, without letting up.  
  
At the top of the hill, Scott, Warren, and Wolverine are still fighting the Acolytes there. Suddenly, they hear a loud horn-blast from below.}  
  
WARREN: The Horn of Claremont!  
  
SCOTT: Duncan!  
  
{They run down the hill towards the sound, but more Acolytes block the way. Back at the stone bridge, Duncan is blowing loudly on an old war-horn, while continuing to hold off the Acolytes.}  
  
DUNCAN (to Bobby and Evan): Run! Run!  
  
{Sabretooth makes his way through the crowd of Acolytes, and charges into Duncan, savagely attacking him. Duncan fights back, but Sabretooth's strength and ferocity is too much for him. He sinks to the ground, badly wounded.  
  
Bobby and Evan stare at the barely conscious Duncan in alarm, then head forward, Bobby preparing to ice up and Evan to release some of his bone spikes.}  
  
BOBBY AND EVAN: Bayville!  
  
{Before they can attack, however, the Acolytes surge about them, overpower them, and haul them both away. Most of them head off, but Sabretooth remains behind, preparing to finish off Duncan. He is about to bring his claws down upon the young man when Scott dashes up, and unleashes an optic blast at Sabretooth. The blast hits Sabretooth square in the chest, sending him flying out of sight with a howl. Scott rushes over to Duncan's side.}  
  
DUNCAN (in a weak voice): They took the young mutants.  
  
SCOTT: Be still.  
  
DUNCAN: Kurt. Where is Kurt?  
  
SCOTT: I let Kurt go.  
  
DUNCAN: Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him.  
  
SCOTT: The Ring is beyond our reach now.  
  
DUNCAN: Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all.  
  
SCOTT: No, Duncan, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor.  
  
DUNCAN: It's over. The world of humans will fall, and all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin.  
  
SCOTT: I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the city of Claremont fall, nor our people fail!  
  
DUNCAN: Our people?  
  
{He seems on the verge of understanding something at last about humans and mutants, but breathes his last before he can voice any such insight.}  
  
SCOTT (kneeling beside Duncan's body): Be at peace, son of Claremont.  
  
{Warren and Logan arrive, neither one saying a word.  
  
Meanwhile, Kitty is running through the woods, still searching for Kurt.}  
  
KITTY: Kurt!  
  
{At the riverside, Kurt is staring down silently at the Ring in his hand. He thinks back to the conversation that he had had with the Professor in Muiria.}  
  
KURT: I vish the Ring had never come to me. I vish none of this had happened.  
  
XAVIER: So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given you.  
  
{Feeling freshly heartened by those words, Kurt tucks the Ring back into his pocket with a resolute expression on his face. He pushes one of the boats into the river, then hops on board. Kitty suddenly comes rushing out of the woods.}  
  
KITTY: Kurt! Wait!  
  
KURT: No, Kitty.  
  
{Kitty dashes into the river after him.}  
  
KURT: Go back, Kitty. I'm going to Apocalypse's kingdom alone.  
  
KITTY: Of course you are, and, like, I'm coming with you!  
  
KURT: You can't swim! Kitty!  
  
{Kitty, indeed, is now struggling in the river, splashing helplessly.}  
  
KURT: Kitty!  
  
{As Kitty starts to sink beneath the river's surface, Kurt reaches out, grabs her hand, and pulls her on board to safety.}  
  
KITTY: I, like, made a promise, Kurt! A promise! "Don't you leave him, Kitty Pryde!" And I don't mean to. I don't mean to.  
  
KURT: Oh, Kitty!  
  
{He hugs her for a moment.}  
  
KURT: Come on.  
  
{They row the boat together towards the opposite shore.  
  
Duncan has been placed on board a boat with his gear, which Scott and Wolverine push out into the river. The boat drifts out of sight, vanishing over the waterfall.}  
  
WARREN: Hurry! Kurt and Kitty have reached the eastern shore.  
  
{Scott makes no move, however.}  
  
WARREN: You mean not to follow them?  
  
SCOTT: Kurt's fate is no longer in our hands.  
  
WOLVERINE: Then it's all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed.  
  
SCOTT: Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Bobby and Evan to torment and death, not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Acolyte!  
  
{He runs off in the direction that the Acolytes had taken Bobby and Evan. Warren and Logan follow him.  
  
Kurt and Kitty are now standing on one of the Grey Hills, looking out in the direction of Apocalypse's kingdom.}  
  
KURT: I hope the others will find a safer route.  
  
KITTY: Scott will look after them.  
  
KURT: I don't suppose ve'll ever see them again.  
  
KITTY: We may yet, Kurt. We may yet.  
  
KURT: Kitty, I'm glad you're vith me.  
  
{They set off on the next stage of their journey.} 


	13. The Taming of the Toad

13. THE TAMING OF THE TOAD.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter begins the "Two Towers" part of "Lord of the Mutants". An advance warning here; much of this will follow the book rather than the movie. The reason is that there were a few parts in the movie version where I honestly believe that the production team altered the story in ways that weakened it (such as their handling of Faramir), and I chose to deliberately amend it. However, there will still be much of the movie version here. And now, on with the story....  
  
{Open over a range of beautiful snow-capped mountains. From deep inside, faint voices can be heard, growing slowly louder.}  
  
XAVIER (v.o.): You cannot pass.  
  
KURT (v.o.): Professor!  
  
{Inside the mountain, Professor Xavier is facing Pyro's fire demon on the Bridge of Muiria.}  
  
XAVIER: Go back to the shadow. You cannot pass!  
  
{He brings his staff down upon the bridge. The bridge breaks in half and the fire demon falls into the chasm with a terrible cry, while Pyro clings frantically to his part of the broken bridge, doing his best not to look down. But even as the fire demon falls, it seizes hold of the wheels of Xavier's wheelchair with its whip, and drags him down with it. Kurt rushes forward in alarm, but Scott and Duncan pull him back.}  
  
KURT: Professor!  
  
XAVIER (just before disappearing into the chasm altogether): Fly, you fools!  
  
KURT: Noooooo!!!  
  
{Xavier plunges into the abyss with the fire demon, battling it as both drop out of sight. Below them awaits a great underground river. Just as they are about to plunge into it, Kurt awakes from his nightmare.}  
  
KURT: Professor!  
  
KITTY: Like, what is it, Kurt?  
  
KURT: Nothing. Just a dream.  
  
{Kurt and Kitty continue their way through the Grey Hills, looking out from them. Off in the distance lie the mountains surrounding Apocalypse's kingdom, and beyond them, the fiery Mount Gloom.}  
  
KITTY: Apocalypse's realm. Like, the one part of Marvel-earth we don't want to see any closer, and it's, like, the one place that we're trying to get to. And we just can't get to it. Let's face it, Kurt. We're lost. I don't think the Professor meant for us to come this way.  
  
KURT: He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen, Kitty. But they did.  
  
{Kurt suddenly halts, and stares in alarm into the distance. Out there beyond the mountains, Apocalypse is searching for him.}  
  
KITTY: Kurt? It's the Ring, isn't it?  
  
KURT: It's getting heavier. Vhat food have ve got left?  
  
KITTY (looking through her pack): Well, let me see. Oh yes, lovely. Wafer- bread from the Silver Wood. And look, more wafer-bread! I don't, like, usually go for foreign food, but this stuff's not bad.  
  
KURT: Nothing ever dampens your spirits, does it, Kitty?  
  
KITTY: Those rainclouds might.  
  
{They trudge on through the rain, huddled in their cloaks. At last they halt.}  
  
KITTY: You know, like, this place looks strangely familiar.  
  
KURT: That's because ve've been here before! Ve're going in circles!  
  
KITTY (suddenly holding her nose): Ewwww! Like, what's that horrible smell? There, like, must be a nasty swamp nearby. Can you smell it?  
  
KURT: Yes, I can smell it. Ve're not alone.  
  
{Night has fallen. As the two young mutants sleep at the foot of a cliff, Toad makes his way down it, jumping from one foothold to another, muttering all the way.}  
  
TOAD: Those thieves! Those filthy little thieves! Where is it? They stole it from us. My precious!  
  
{He lands next to them and creeps towards them, preparing to snatch the Ring back from them. But Kurt and Kitty jump to their feet, not quite so asleep as they appeared. They jump at him, attempting to grab him. Toad lunges for Kurt, attempting to seize the Ring from him. Kitty grabs hold of him from behind, however, and the two of them go rolling about on the ground, struggling. Toad gets the upper hand, however, and is about to strangle the girl when Kurt grabs hold of him and holds his sword a few inches from Toad's throat.}  
  
KURT: Release her, or I'll cut your throat!  
  
{Toad swallows hard and lets go of Kitty. Shortly afterwards, Kurt and Kitty are proceeding onwards, pulling a tied-up Toad, wailing in agony, along after them.}  
  
TOAD: It's burning us! It's burning us! Take it off!  
  
KITTY (to Toad): Like, will you shut up?  
  
{She turns back to Kurt.}  
  
KITTY: It's hopeless! Every Morlock within miles will hear that racket. Let's tie him up and leave him!  
  
TOAD: No! That will kill us, kill us!  
  
KITTY: It's, like, nothing more than you deserve!  
  
KURT: Maybe he does deserve to die. But now that I've seen him, I pity him.  
  
{Toad crawls up to Kurt and looks imploringly up at him.}  
  
TOAD: We'll be nice to them if they'll be nice to us. Take it off us. We swear to do what you want, we swear.  
  
KURT: There is no promise you can make that I can trust.  
  
TOAD: We swear to serve the master of the Precious. We will swear on... on the Precious.  
  
KURT: The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your vord.  
  
TOAD: Yes, on the Precious. Ah, on the Precious!  
  
KITTY: I don't believe you! Get down! Get down!  
  
{She jerks Toad back, pulling on the rope.}  
  
KURT: Kitty, no! Kitty!  
  
KITTY: He's trying to trick us. If we let him go, he'll, like, throttle us in our sleep.  
  
{Toad moans in desperation, pleading in his eyes.}  
  
KURT (to Toad): You know the way to Apocalypse's kingdom.  
  
TOAD: Yes.  
  
KURT: You've been there before.  
  
TOAD: Yes.  
  
KURT (untying Toad, to Kitty's disgust): You vill lead us to its gates.  
  
{Toad promptly bounds off, Kurt and Kitty following after him. All three are heading towards the mountains to the south, through the marshes that lie between.} 


	14. Hunters and Hunted

14. HUNTERS AND HUNTED.  
  
{Magneto's Acolytes, under Pietro's command now that Sabretooth is gone, are returning to Magneto's castle with Bobby and Evan as their prisoners. Both mutants are slung over their backs, barely conscious, tied hand and foot.}  
  
EVAN (whispering): Bobby. Bobby.  
  
PIETRO: Come on, you slowpokes! Let's get going! I've seen turtles that could overtake you guys!  
  
{One of the Acolytes sniffs the air, a thoughtful expression on his face.}  
  
PIETRO: What is it? What do you smell?  
  
ACOLYTE: We're being followed. Three mutants.  
  
EVAN (in a hopeful tone of voice): Scott.  
  
ACOLYTE: They've picked up our trail.  
  
PIETRO: Then let's go!  
  
{Evan pulls loose the brooch from his cloak that he'd been given by Storm in the Silver Wood with his teeth, and drops it on the ground. The Acolytes rush past it, giving no sign of having seen his act.  
  
Some distance away, Scott has his ear close to the ground, listening. Warren and Logan are waiting behind him.}  
  
SCOTT: Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!  
  
WARREN: Come on, Logan.  
  
WOLVERINE: Three days and nights' pursuit. No food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry, but what barren rock can tell.  
  
{They run on. After a while, they come to the spot where Evan dropped his brooch. Scott sees it lying on the grass, bends over, and picks it up.}  
  
SCOTT: Not idly do the leaves of the Silver Wood fall.  
  
WARREN: They may yet be alive.  
  
SCOTT: They're less than a day ahead of us. Come on!  
  
{They reach a hilltop, and gaze out over the grassy plains beyond.}  
  
SCOTT: Caldecott, home of the Horse-lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. It sets its will against us.  
  
{Warren takes to the air for a moment, hovering above Scott and Logan.}  
  
SCOTT: What do you see, Warren?  
  
WARREN (gazing into the distance): They're turning north-east. They're taking Bobby and Evan to Magneto's castle.  
  
SCOTT: Magneto.  
  
{In Magneto's study, Magneto is standing over his Seeing-Stone, speaking aloud. Inside the globe, Apocalypse's eyes can be seen glowing.}  
  
MAGNETO: The world is changing. The age of humans is ending, and the age of mutants has begun. The future is ours, not theirs. How can those pitiful creatures stand against the might of those such as myself and Apocalypse?  
  
{The scene changes briefly to Apocalypse's gargantuan castle, with a great army of Morlocks walking across the bridge leading from its gates. Magneto continues to speak.}  
  
MAGNETO: We shall rule this Marvel-earth at last.  
  
{Magneto's followers are pulling down more trees as fuel for his furnaces. Since there are no trees left around his castle, they have begun to ransack the edge of Rasputin Forest not far away, dragging the trees away and leaving numerous empty stumps behind. In the caverns below, more mutants are being upgraded into Acolytes.}  
  
MAGNETO (v.o.): The old world will burn in the fires of industry. The forests will fall. A new order will arise. We will drive the machine of war with the sword and the spear and the iron fist of the Acolyte. We have only to remove those who would oppose us. It will begin with Caldecott.  
  
{Magneto's forces have already begun attacking the villages on the border between Magneto's lands and Caldecott. The villagers are forced to flee as their homes are put to the torch.}  
  
MAGNETO (v.o.): Caldecott is ready to fall.  
  
{Two horsemen ride through the gates of Castle Caldecott in the courtyard. Prince Samuel Guthrie, nephew to King Sean Cassidy of Caldecott, helps his cousin, Prince Cody, dismount. Cody has been shot with an arrow and looks badly wounded.  
  
Shortly afterwards, Cody is lying in his bed, looking ill. Sam stands over him, looking concerned. Rogue enters the room.}  
  
ROGUE: Cody.  
  
{Sam looks up at Rogue, a grim expression on his face. Rogue walks over to join him, and sees that the arrow-wound is most likely a mortal one. Her own face becomes grim.  
  
Shortly afterwards, Sam and Rogue are standing in the great hall, before the throne of their uncle King Sean. Sean, once a noteworthy mutant, slouches in his throne, prematurely aged, barely aware of what is going on about him.}  
  
ROGUE: Your son is badly wounded, my lord.  
  
{Sam strides forward, an angry look on his face.}  
  
SAM: He was ambushed by the Acolytes. If we don't defend our country, Magneto will take it by force!  
  
{Mastermind steps out from the shadows by the king's throne.}  
  
MASTERMIND: That is a lie! Magneto has ever been our friend and ally.  
  
SEAN (in a mumbling voice): Wyngarde... Wyngarde....  
  
SAM: The Acolytes are roaming freely through our lands. Unchecked, unchallenged, killing at will. Acolytes bearing the badge of Magneto.  
  
{He throws an Acolyte's helmet to the floor before the dais. It bears Magneto's insignia upon its front, over the nose-guard.}  
  
MASTERMIND: Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind? Can you not see? Your uncle is wearied by your malcontent, your warmongering.  
  
SAM: Warmongering?  
  
{He lunges at Mastermind, and pushes him against the nearest pillar, an angry look in his eyes.}  
  
SAM: How long was it since Magneto bought you? What was the promised prize, Wyngarde? When all the men are dead, you would take your share of the treasure.  
  
{Rogue turns and leaves the hall. Mastermind watches her leave, and Sam sees the look in his eyes.}  
  
SAM: Too long have you watched my sister, too long have you haunted her steps.  
  
MASTERMIND: You see much, Samuel Guthrie. Too much.  
  
{He signals. A couple of guards come up and pull Sam off Mastermind, holding him tightly.}  
  
MASTERMIND: You are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Caldecott, under pain of death.  
  
{Sam struggles in fury as the guards drag him away.} 


	15. The Cavalry of Caldecott

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Tyriel: Yep, the Sean Cassidy who's playing Theoden is the Banshee one. I used him because I'd run out of Evolution cast members who were appropriate for the role (all the adult male good guy mutants were already signed up for other roles).  
  
15. THE CAVALRY OF CALDECOTT.  
  
{Scott, Warren, and Logan are still pursuing Magneto's Acolytes, following them now towards Rasputin Forest.}  
  
WARREN: They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them.  
  
{Evening in Rasputin Forest. The Acolytes have set up camp at the edge of the forest. Bobby and Evan have been tied up, and some of the Acolytes are watching them closely to make certain that they don't attempt to use their mutant abilities and make a break for it.}  
  
PIETRO: Somebody get a fire going.  
  
EVAN (making his way over towards Bobby): Bobby! Bobby!  
  
BOBBY: I think we might have made a mistake leaving Bayville, Evan.  
  
{The Acolytes start chopping down trees for the fire. Bobby and Evan, listening, can hear a strange groaning sound coming from the trees around them.}  
  
EVAN: What's making that noise?  
  
BOBBY: It's the trees.  
  
EVAN: What?  
  
BOBBY: You remember the old forest near Bayville? People used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall and - come alive.  
  
EVAN:Alive?  
  
BOBBY: Trees that could whisper, talk to each other. Even move!  
  
{Before Evan can reply, there is the sound of approaching footsteps. Then Lance enters the camp site with a small troop of Morlocks, all bearing Apocalypse's emblem on their uniforms.}  
  
PIETRO: What do you losers want?  
  
LANCE: Apocalypse sent us. He understands that you've captured the mutants from Bayville that he wants. You are to turn them over to me at once.  
  
PIETRO: Oh yeah? You and what army?  
  
LANCE (indicating the Morlocks with him): This army.  
  
PIETRO: Yeah, right. Well, we're taking them to Magneto, so you can just forget about it.  
  
LANCE: So you won't cooperate? Well, you're gonna be sorry, 'cause I'm going to rock your world.  
  
{Lance pauses for a moment, clearly thinking about what he just said.}  
  
LANCE: Rock your world? Man, that's stale! I have got to get some better lines than this!  
  
PIETRO: Yeah, you've got a point there. You could use some better lines. Not to mention a better wardrobe. I mean, that fruitbowl helmet look went out with the dinosaurs. But don't worry; I can remedy that.  
  
{He rushes around Lance in one of his "so fast that he's almost a blur" routines. When he stops, Lance is now wearing a dunce cap in place of a helmet.}  
  
PIETRO: Hmm... No, that's not quite it. I can do better.  
  
{He zooms around Lance again, this time exchanging the dunce cap for a baby bonnet and a pacifier. As Pietro steps back to evaluate his work, Lance growls, spitting out the pacifier.}  
  
LANCE: If you don't stop this, I'm gonna - .  
  
{He halts, trying to think of a less corny threat than what he generally uses. Pietro takes that opportunity to steal his belt; Lance's trousers fall down, revealing boxer shorts with cute little fluffy kittens all over them. Lance looks down, screams in utter mortification, and runs off, pulling his trousers back up.}  
  
PIETRO: Okay, that took care of him.  
  
{He turns to Apocalypse's Morlocks.}  
  
PIETRO: So who are you guys with? Him or me?  
  
{The Morlocks, with uneasy expressions on their faces, troop over to join Pietro and his Acolytes.}  
  
PIETRO: I thought so. Guess you guys aren't as dumb as you look. Okay, so now, if nobody else has anything to say - .  
  
{An Acolyte walks up to Pietro, a troubled look on his face.}  
  
ACOLYTE: Lord Quicksilver, there's a troop of Caldecott horsemen headed this way. They appear to mean business.  
  
PIETRO: All right, looks like the local yokels just showed up. So let's see what to do about those guys. Come on!  
  
{Pietro and the Acolytes head off, leaving Bobby and Evan still tied up, forgotten in the excitement.}  
  
BOBBY: Evan, let's go!  
  
{They start to crawl away, but suddenly bump into a couple of feet. They look up to see Lance, who has managed to restore his dignity, staring down at them.}  
  
LANCE: Thought you two could get away from me, could you? Good thing for me that Pietro's got the attention span of a flea. You two are coming with me, and there's nothing that anyone can do - .  
  
{A Caldecott horseman suddenly gallops by, bowling Lance over. Bobby and Evan take advantage of the situation to continue crawling away - until another horse rushes up, appearing about to trample over Evan.}  
  
BOBBY: Evan!  
  
EVAN: Aaahhhhh!  
  
{The following morning, Scott, Warren, and Wolverine are still after the Acolytes, running towards Rasputin Forest.}  
  
WARREN: A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night.  
  
{As they continue on, they see a troop of horsemen heading towards them. Scott steps forward to hail them, Warren and Logan behind him.}  
  
SCOTT: Cavalry of Caldecott! What news from your land?  
  
{Sam, at the head of the horsemen, motions to his followers. They surround Scott and his companions, spears lowered and ready for battle.}  
  
SAM: What business do you three strangers have in Caldecott? Speak quickly!  
  
WOLVERINE (unleashing his claws): Give me your name, horse-master, and I'll give ya mine.  
  
{Sam dismounts and looks at Wolverine closely.}  
  
SAM: I would cut off your head, short one, if it stood but a little higher from the ground.  
  
{Wolverine snarls. Warren sets an arrow to his bow, causing the Cavalry of Caldecott to tense, ready to thrust out with their spears.}  
  
WARREN: You would die before your stroke fell.  
  
{Scott hurriedly pushes Warren's bow down.}  
  
SCOTT: My name is Scott Summers. This is Wolverine, also known as Logan, and Warren Worthington III. We are friends of Caldecott and of Sean Cassidy, your king.  
  
SAM: King Sean no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin. Magneto has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Caldecott and for that we are banished. And even now, Magneto's spies roam the land.  
  
SCOTT: We are no spies. We track a band of Acolytes westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive.  
  
SAM: The Acolytes are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night.  
  
WOLVERINE: And the prisoners? Did you see the prisoners?  
  
SCOTT: They were little more than boys, from Bayville to the north.  
  
SAM: We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them.  
  
{He points to smoke rising from the eaves of Rasputin Forest.}  
  
WOLVERINE: Dead?  
  
SAM: I am sorry.  
  
{He signals, and three riderless horses trot up to the three mutants.}  
  
SAM: May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell.  
  
{He mounts his own horse again.}  
  
SAM: Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!  
  
{He and his followers gallop away. Scott, Warren, and Logan mount up on their horses, looking concerned.  
  
They reach Rasputin Forest, at the edge of which lie the cremated remains of the Acolytes. They dismount and search for some sign of Bobby and Evan. Scott at last comes upon some traces in the ground which he examines more closely.}  
  
SCOTT: They lay here.  
  
{Flashback to the night of the battle. Evan manages to roll out of the way of the horse in time.}  
  
SCOTT (v.o.): They crawled. Their hands were bound - but their bonds were cut.  
  
{Evan manages to produce a few bone-spikes which he uses to cut his ropes, then frees Bobby from his own ropes. They jump to their feet and run.}  
  
SCOTT (v.o.): They were followed.  
  
{Lance has gotten to his feet again. He chases after them.}  
  
LANCE: Come back here, you two!  
  
{Bobby and Evan run for the woods.}  
  
SCOTT (v.o.): The tracks lead away from the battle - into Rasputin Forest.  
  
WOLVERINE (v.o.): Rasputin? What madness drove them in there? 


	16. In Rasputin Forest

16. IN RASPUTIN FOREST.  
  
{Bobby and Evan are fleeing deep into Rasputin Forest, an ancient wood filled with twisted and gnarled moss-covered trees. At last they halt by one large tree, to catch their breath.}  
  
EVAN: Did we lose him? I think we lost him.  
  
{The ground suddenly trembles, as if an earthquake was beginning. Lance comes into view, looking angrier than ever.}  
  
LANCE: When I get my hands on you, I'll make you sorry, you two! Come here!  
  
{Bobby and Evan run again.}  
  
BOBBY: Trees. Evan.  
  
{They climb up into another tree, a definitely colossal-looking one.}  
  
BOBBY: He's gone.  
  
{Lance suddenly reaches up, grabs him by the back of his shirt, and pulls him down. Bobby frantically shoots a blast of ice at Lance, freezing him almost up to his neck. Lance lets go of Bobby, who lands on the ground. Even as Bobby tries to shinny up the trunk again, however, Lance breaks free from the ice and heads towards him again.}  
  
EVAN: Bobby!  
  
{The tree that he's sitting in suddenly opens its eyes. Evan turns around at that moment, and stares in shock and disbelief at this unusual sight. He almost falls off the branch he's clinging to, but the tree grabs hold of him with a spare branch and steadies him.}  
  
LANCE (to Bobby): I'm gonna - wait, what threat have I not overused recently? This is gonna take a little time.  
  
{As the old saying goes, "he who hesitates is lost". Lance's moment of trying to come up with a new, less cliched threat, proves his undoing as the tree raises one great rootlike foot and kicks him out of sight.}  
  
EVAN: Run, Bobby!  
  
{Before Bobby can do so, however, the tree picks him up, and holds both him and Evan in front of its face, looking them over closely. It speaks to them with a notable Russian accent.}  
  
COLOSSUS: And what do we have here?  
  
EVAN: It's talking, Bobby! The tree is talking!  
  
COLOSSUS: Tree? I am no tree. I am a Tree-herder.  
  
BOBBY: Tree-herder? You mean, you look after this forest?  
  
EVAN: Don't talk to it, Bobby. Don't encourage it.  
  
COLOSSUS: Some call me Colossus.  
  
EVAN: And whose side are you on?  
  
COLOSSUS: Side? I am on nobody's side because nobody is on my side. Nobody cares for the woods anymore. Especially not now that Magneto's Acolytes come to Rasputin Forest with fire and axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning!  
  
{He growls thunderously.}  
  
BOBBY: We're not all that fond of them ourselves. Not after they kidnapped us and dragged us all the way here.  
  
COLOSSUS: They kidnapped you?  
  
EVAN: Yeah, it's a long story. But what are you going to do with us?  
  
COLOSSUS: I am not going to do anything with you, not if you mean by that "do something to you" without your leave. We might do some things together. But first, let me hear more of your story. And do not be hasty about it.  
  
{The tree-like giant moves off through the woods, carrying Bobby and Evan along with him.}  
  
BOBBY: Where are you taking us?  
  
COLOSSUS: To my home, deep in the forest near the roots of the mountain. It will be safer for you there. The trees have grown wild and dangerous. Anger festers in their hearts. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us left now to manage them.  
  
{As Colossus continues out of sight, Lance drags himself painfully back into view, and turns to the camera.}  
  
LANCE: All right, I want a few words with the director! I get publicly humiliated by Pietro, frozen by that Ice-squirt, kicked by a Russian guy playing a tree, and to top it all off, I never even got to do any scenes with Kitty! I demand to see the director, and whoever's in charge of casting for this stupid parody! I demand - .  
  
{Blob, Toad, and Pietro show up behind him at that moment, grab him, and stuff him in a strait-jacket. Blob then loads Lance in a wheelbarrow and starts rolling him away, Toad following.}  
  
LANCE: No! You can't do this to me! Let me go! Let me go!  
  
{Pietro watches Toad and Blob take Lance away, then shakes his head in a "mock-sadness" attitude while turning to the camera.}  
  
PIETRO: Such a pity. Who'd ever have thought that he was the first of us to crack up? 


	17. The Haunted Swamp

17. THE HAUNTED SWAMP.  
  
{Toad leads Kurt and Kitty out of the Grey Hills. Before the three mutants lies a vast swamp, that smells almost as bad as Toad.}  
  
TOAD: See, see? We've led you out! Hurry, mutants, hurry! Very lucky we found you! Nice mutant!  
  
{Kitty steps into a pool of stagnant water before she realizes it, and immediately withdraws her foot in disgust.}  
  
KITTY: Ewwww! He's, like, led us into a swamp!  
  
TOAD: Swamp. Yes, yes, come, master! We will take you on safe paths through the mist.  
  
{They thread their way cautiously through the swamp. Toad leads the way, hopping along, while Kurt and Kitty follow him along the dry ground.}  
  
TOAD: Come, mutants, come! Real quickly. I found it, I did: the way through the marshes. Morlocks don't use it, Morlocks don't know it. They go around for miles and miles. Come, quickly. Soft and quick as shadows we must be.  
  
{Kitty suddenly sees something in the water to the right. She turns her head to get a closer look at it, then, upon realizing what it is, lets out a cry of even greater disgust.}  
  
KITTY: There's, like, dead things in the water!  
  
TOAD: All dead, all rotten. Mutants and humans and Morlocks. A great battle long ago. The Haunted Swamp. Yes, yes, that is the name. This way. Don't follow the lights.  
  
{Little glowing lights have come out and are moving about over the water. Kurt and Kitty both look at them uneasily.}  
  
TOAD: Careful, now. Or mutants go down to join the dead ones, and light little candles of their own.  
  
{A fly buzzes past him just then and he reaches out with his tongue and catches it, eating it.}  
  
KITTY: Ewww, that is, like, so totally gross! You cannot possibly get more disgusting than that.  
  
TOAD (evil smile on his face): Sure I can.  
  
{He proceeds to spit-spray slime all over Kitty's sweater. Kitty screams and then hurls herself at him, pummelling him with her fists. Fortunately for Toad, Kurt lets out a cry just then that diverts the combatants' attention. He had strayed too close to the edge of the water and fallen in.}  
  
KITTY (rushing to the water): Kurt!  
  
{As Kurt struggles to swim to the surface, the forms of the dead warriors arise, zombie-like, from the murky depths and attempt to seize him. Just as they are closing in on him, Toad jumps into the water, grabs hold of Kurt, and pulls him to the surface.}  
  
KURT (breathing again and spitting out the water): Toad?  
  
TOAD: Don't follow the lights.  
  
KURT (watching Toad hop on): Toad.  
  
KITTY (helping Kurt to his feet): Kurt! Are you all right?  
  
{That evening, the three travellers have "pitched camp" in a relatively safe part of the Haunted Swamp. Kitty is asleep, while Kurt sits and looks at the Ring, which rests on the palm of his hand. Toad is crouched by himself, watching Kurt and the Ring from a distance.}  
  
TOAD: So bright, so beautiful, our Precious.  
  
KURT: Vhat did you say?  
  
TOAD: Master should be resting. Master needs to keep up his strength.  
  
KURT (getting up and walking over to Toad): Vho are you?  
  
TOAD: Mustn't ask us. Not its business.  
  
KURT: Professor Xavier told me you vere one of the river-folk.  
  
TOAD: Cold be hand and heart and bone And cold be travellers far from home.  
  
KURT: He said your life vas a sad story.  
  
TOAD: They do not see what lies ahead When sun has failed and moon is dead.  
  
KURT: You vere not so very different from one of us. Vere you, Tolansky?  
  
TOAD (with a start): What did you call me?  
  
KURT: That vas your name, vasn't it? A long time ago.  
  
TOAD: Name? My name? T- t- tolansky.  
  
{As he says it, old memories are rushing over his face; Kurt's words have clearly reminded him of what he had once been before he found the Ring. He starts to smile in a pleasant way.  
  
Then the peaceful mood is broken, as an eerie cry sounds overhead.}  
  
KITTY (awakened by the cry, and staring about her in alarm): The Horsemen of Apocalypse!  
  
TOAD (diving under a nearby bush): Hide! Hide!  
  
{Kurt grips his shoulder, seeing a sudden flashback of the Horsemen attacking him at Wintertop. Kitty grabs hold of him, and pulls him to the bush after Toad.}  
  
KITTY: Come on, Kurt! Come on!  
  
{They hide under the bush as a shadow passes overhead.}  
  
TOAD: They will see us. They will see us.  
  
KITTY: I thought they were, like, dead.  
  
TOAD: Dead? No, you cannot kill them. No.  
  
{The Horseman circles above, now mounted on a mechanical flying horse of grotesque design. It howls menacingly.}  
  
TOAD: Wraiths! Wraiths on wings! They are calling for it. They are calling for the Precious!  
  
{Kurt's hand starts creeping towards the Ring again. Fortunately, Kitty sees that in time and pulls his hand away from it, holding it in a gentle but tight grip.}  
  
KITTY: It's all right, Kurt. It'll be all right.  
  
{The Horseman turns its mechanical steed about and flies off into the distance.}  
  
TOAD: Hurry, mutants! The Black Gate is very close. 


	18. The Return of the Professor

18. THE RETURN OF THE PROFESSOR.  
  
{Scott, Logan, and Warren have entered Rasputin Forest, searching now for Bobby and Evan. As they venture deeper into its depths, Scott spots some footprints upon the ground - but such footprints!}  
  
SCOTT: These are strange tracks.  
  
WOLVERINE: The air is so close in here.  
  
WARREN: This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory.... and anger.  
  
{Wolverine unsheathes his claws, looking about him.}  
  
WARREN: The trees are speaking to each other.  
  
SCOTT: Logan! Sheathe your claws!  
  
{Wolverine, grumbling, retracts his claws.}  
  
WARREN: Scott, something is out there.  
  
SCOTT: What do you see?  
  
{A shadowy figure has appeared, seated in something, on a nearby hill. It is difficult to make out his features beyond that, for the light is poor where he waits.}  
  
WARREN: It may be Magneto himself.  
  
SCOTT: Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us. We must be quick.  
  
{Wolverine unsheathes his claws again, while Scott prepares to raise his sunglasses and Warren sets an arrow to his bow. As they move forward, however, the figure gestures at them. Wolverine's claws involuntarily sheathe themselves, Warren's arrow flies wide as he shoots it, and Scott finds his glasses stuck in place over his eyes.}  
  
SEATED FIGURE: You are tracking the footsteps of two young mutants.  
  
SCOTT: Where are they?  
  
SEATED FIGURE: They passed this way. The day before yesterday, they met someone they did not expect? Does that comfort you?  
  
SCOTT: Who are you? Show yourself!  
  
{The seated figure moves forward, and his form becomes clear. It is Professor Xavier, now in a much more high-tech-looking wheelchair (the Shi'ar hoverchair from the comics). Scott, Warren, and Logan stare in astonishment.}  
  
SCOTT: It cannot be. You fell!  
  
XAVIER: You've forgotten one of Marvel-earth's most ancient laws, Scott. If you don't see the body, that means that the person is not dead. I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide.  
  
{Moments later, Xavier and the others are leaving Rasputin Forest together.}  
  
XAVIER: One stage of your journey is over; another begins. War has come to Caldecott. We must go to King Sean's castle with all speed.  
  
{As Xavier, Scott, Logan, and Warren head off for Castle Caldecott, the scene shifts to the mountains to the north of Apocalypse's realm. In a gap between the mountains, a great stone wall stands with two towers, one at each end, and a thick gate. Morlocks man the battlements, keeping an eye out for would-be invaders. Kurt, Kitty, and Toad look down from their vantage point in the rocky hills across the plain from the Black Gate.}  
  
TOAD: Master says to show him the way into Apocalypse's kingdom. So good Tolansky does; Master says so.  
  
KURT: I did.  
  
KITTY: Like, look at that. We can't get past it.  
  
KURT: Yes, I can't just teleport us past it. I don't know vhat's on the other side; it's too dangerous. We'll have to get through some more regular vay.  
  
{A troop of soldiers appears, marching towards the Gate. Morlock sentries on the wall see them and shout orders. Juggernaut, also standing on the wall, begins turning a crank to pull the gates back.}  
  
JUGGERNAUT (grunting): Another day, another paycheck.  
  
KITTY: Look! The Gate's opening! I can see a way down!  
  
{She starts climbing down the rocks, but suddenly her foot slips. Kitty goes sliding down the hillside.}  
  
KURT: Kitty!  
  
{He frantically teleports to near the bottom and catches her before she can fall all the way.}  
  
TOAD (staring down at them): Master!  
  
{As Kurt and Kitty settle at the bottom, a couple of soldiers from the army passing through the Black Gate to join Apocalypse's forces hear the sound and come to investigate. Kurt pushes himself and Kitty to a shadowy corner of the rocks, himself in front, and conceals them both in the shadows. The soldiers look about them then rejoin the others, continuing to march through the open gate. Kurt climbs to his feet and prepares to follow them.}  
  
KURT: I do not ask you to come vith me, Kitty.  
  
KITTY (ready to follow him): I know, Kurt. I doubt that even our mutant abilities will help us much in there.  
  
KURT: NOW!  
  
{Toad, who has jumped down from the top of the rocks, catches up with them and pulls them back at that moment.}  
  
TOAD: No! No, master, don't! They'd catch you. They'd catch you! Don't take it to him. He wants the Precious! Always he's looking for it. And the Precious is wanting to go back to him. But we mustn't let him have it.  
  
{The gates begin to close. Kurt struggles to break free from Toad's grip, but Toad holds onto him too tightly.}  
  
TOAD: No! There's another way. More secret. A dark way.  
  
KITTY: Like, why haven't you spoken of this before?  
  
TOAD: Because Master didn't ask.  
  
KITTY: He's up to something.  
  
KURT: Are you saying there's another vay into Apocalypse's kingdom?  
  
TOAD: Yes! There's a path and some stairs. And then, a tunnel.  
  
KURT: He's led us this far, Kitty.  
  
KITTY: Kurt, no.  
  
KURT: He's been true to his vord.  
  
KITTY: No!  
  
KURT: Lead the vay, Tolansky.  
  
TOAD (reverently): Good Tolansky. Always helps. 


	19. The Banshee Revived

19. THE BANSHEE REVIVED.  
  
{Xavier, Scott, Warren, and Logan are approaching Castle Caldecott.}  
  
XAVIER: Castle Caldecott. There dwells King Sean Cassidy of Caldecott, whose mind is overthrown. Magneto's hold over Sean is now very strong.  
  
{In the great hall of the castle, Rogue is kneeling before her uncle's throne. King Sean, slouched in it, barely pays attention to her words.}  
  
ROGUE: My lord, your son. He is dead.  
  
{Sean makes no sign to show that he has comprehended anything that she has said.}  
  
ROGUE: My lord? Uncle? Will you not go to him? Will you do nothing?  
  
{Back outside, Xavier continues to speak to his companions.}  
  
XAVIER: Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here.  
  
{Back in Castle Caldecott, Rogue stands over Cody's bed. Cody now lies in it cold and still; Rogue sadly takes his hand in her gloved hand, and weeps. Mastermind creeps into the room behind her.}  
  
MASTERMIND: Oh, he must have died sometime in the night. What a tragedy for the King to lose his only son and heir. I understand that his parting is hard for you to accept, especially now that your brother has deserted you.  
  
{Rogue draws back from him at once, her face contorted in disgust.}  
  
ROGUE: Leave me alone, snake!  
  
MASTERMIND: Oh, but you are alone. Who knows what you've spoken to the darkness in the bitter watches of the night? When all your life seems to shrink, the walls of your bower closing in about you, a hutch to trammel some wild thing.  
  
{He touches her cheek with a carefully gloved hand (he may be a villain, but he's no idiot; he knows what skin-on-skin contact with Rogue will do to him). Rogue jerks back from him and looks about ready to pull off one of her own gloves and let him have it.}  
  
MASTERMIND: So fair. So cold. Like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter's chill.  
  
ROGUE: Your words are poison!  
  
{Rogue has become revolted enough now that she turns and walks away; there is no way now that she wants to touch Mastermind and thereby wind up getting his thoughts in her head. She goes outside, and stands before the great hall of Castle Caldecott. As she looks out into the distance, she sees Xavier and his friends approaching the castle.  
  
The wind suddenly pulls the royal banner of Caldecott off its pole, and carries it off. The banner lands in front of Scott before the castle gates. Rogue's eyes fall upon him.  
  
Xavier and his companions enter the gloom-ridden castle. The locals are in a heavy mood, barely giving any note to the newcomers while lost in their own troubles.}  
  
WOLVERINE: You'll find more cheer in a graveyard.  
  
{Shortly afterwards, the X-Men are entering the great hall itself. King Sean is still slumping in his throne, barely lifting his head as Xavier wheels up the hall towards him. Mastermind stands upon the dais beside him, watching the Professor with venom in his eyes.}  
  
MASTERMIND: My lord, Professor Xavier is coming. He's a herald of woe.  
  
XAVIER: The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, King Sean.  
  
MASTERMIND (in a low whisper to Sean): He is not welcome!  
  
SEAN: Why should I welcome you, Professor Xavier?  
  
MASTERMIND: A just question, my liege. Late is the hour in which this telepath chooses to appear.  
  
XAVIER (to Mastermind): Be silent! Keep your forked tongue between your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked worms with a witless worm.  
  
{Mastermind blanches, then signals to his followers in the shadows of the hall to deal with the Professor. As they advance upon Xavier, however, Scott, Warren, and Logan quickly intercept them and overpower them in a hurry. Mastermind makes a desperate attempt to battle Xavier telepathically, but Xavier stares back at him and turns the assault upon Mastermind. Mastermind is knocked off his feet and lands face flat upon the floor of the hall. Xavier wheels directly up to the throne to address Sean.}  
  
XAVIER: Sean Cassidy. Too long have you sat in the shadows.  
  
{Mastermind starts crawling towards the Professor, but halts upon seeing Wolverine's adamantium claws blocking his advance.}  
  
WOLVERINE: I'd stay still if I were you, bub.  
  
{Mastermind swallows hard, and remains absolutely still.}  
  
XAVIER: Hearken to me, Sean. I release you from Mastermind's hold over you.  
  
{He stares long and hard at King Sean, who shakes and trembles as Mastermind's control over him is driven off. He then sits up straight, growing more youthful and vigorous-looking. Rogue rushes to his side at once. Sean looks at the Professor, blinking.}  
  
XAVIER: Breathe the free air again, my friend.  
  
SEAN (rising from his throne, a trifle unsteadily): Dark have been my dreams of late.  
  
XAVIER: Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword.  
  
{The captain of the guard brings the King his sword, who takes it and grips it by the hilt. He turns around and looks down grimly at Mastermind.  
  
Moments later, Mastermind is hurriedly retreating from King Sean and his guards, who are following him down the steps from the great hall.}  
  
MASTERMIND: I've only ever served you, my lord!  
  
SEAN: Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast.  
  
MASTERMIND: Send me not from your side!  
  
{Sean is about to raise his sword, but Scott stays his hand.}  
  
SCOTT: No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account.  
  
{Mastermind flees out through the castle gates and into the distance. The people in the courtyard briefly turn in his direction, watching him flee, then turn back and see King Sean. They kneel before him.}  
  
VILLAGER: Hail, King Sean!  
  
SEAN: Where is Cody? Where is my son?  
  
{The scene shifts to some burial mounds outside the castle. King Sean is gazing down sadly at the newest of these, raised over Cody's body. Professor Xavier is at his side.}  
  
SEAN: Alas that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house.  
  
XAVIER: Cody's death was not of your making, Sean.  
  
SEAN: No parent should have to bury their child.  
  
XAVIER: He was strong in life. His spirit shall find its way to the halls of your fathers.  
  
{In the great hall of the castle, King Sean and his advisors are speaking, with Xavier and his companions present.}  
  
SEAN: Magneto's forces are even now invading Caldecott. With Prince Samuel and his cavalry away, we do not have sufficient force to meet them in open battle. But the defenses of this castle are not strong enough for us to hold out long against Magneto's army here. Our best hope lies at Shield's Deep. It is the strongest fortress in all of Caldecott. There we can withstand Magneto long enough for Prince Samuel to receive word of our plight and come to our aid.  
  
{In the fortress, the people in the castle are hurriedly making ready for the flight to Shield's Deep. Xavier and Scott are watching them.}  
  
XAVIER: Even Shield's Deep may not be able to resist Magneto's strength for long. Remain with the king, Scott. The people of Caldecott will need you. The defenses have to hold.  
  
SCOTT: They will hold, Professor.  
  
XAVIER: Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east.  
  
{He wheels quickly off, through the castle gates and off into the distance.  
  
In the great hall, Rogue removes a sword from a chest and unsheathes it. She then swings it about in the air a few times, testing it. Scott walks up behind her and blocks her swing with his own sword.}  
  
SCOTT: You've some skill with a blade.  
  
{Rogue turns around and stares at him in surprise. Scott lowers his sword and she does the same.}  
  
ROGUE: The women of this country learned long ago that those without swords can still die upon them. Ah fear neither death nor pain.  
  
SCOTT: What do you fear, my lady?  
  
ROGUE: A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them, and all chance of valor is gone beyond recall and desire.  
  
SCOTT: You are a daughter of kings, a shield-maiden of Caldecott. I do not think that will be your fate.  
  
{Rogue smiles slightly at him.  
  
The evacuation begins shortly thereafter, King Sean leading his people out of Castle Caldecott for Shield's Deep, accompanied by Scott, Warren, and Logan.  
  
In Magneto's tower, Mastermind is making his report to Magneto.}  
  
MASTERMIND: King Sean will not stay at Castle Caldecott. It's vulnerable. He knows this. He will expect an attack there. They will flee to Shield's Deep, the great fortress of Caldecott. It is a dangerous path to take through the mountains. They will be slow. They will have women and children with them.  
  
{Magneto smiles approvingly.  
  
Shortly thereafter, Magneto and Mastermind descend into the caverns beneath Magneto's tower. They approach a pit, beside which a few Acolytes stand. From the pit come snarling sounds, and shadows of great canine beasts are cast upon the walls.}  
  
MAGNETO: Send out your wolf-riders. 


	20. Of Tofu and Stewed Rabbit

20. OF TOFU AND STEWED RABBIT.  
  
{Kurt, Kitty, and Toad are walking by a stream as they continue their journey, looking for a way into Apocalypse's kingdom. Toad has spotted a number of fat juicy flies and is running after them, eagerly catching them with his tongue.}  
  
KITTY: Hey, Stinker, don't, like, get too far ahead!  
  
KURT: Vhy do you do that?  
  
KITTY: What?  
  
KURT: Call him names. Run him down all the time.  
  
KITTY: Because, like, that's what he is, Kurt. There's nothing left in him but lies. It's the Ring he wants. It's all he cares about.  
  
KURT: You have no idea vhat it's doing to him. Vhat it's still doing to him. I vant to help him, Kitty.  
  
KITTY: Why?  
  
KURT: Because I have to believe he can come back.  
  
KITTY: You can't save him, Kurt.  
  
KURT (angrily): Vhat do you know about it? Nothing!  
  
{He realizes how he just spoke to her, and hangs his head, ashamedly.}  
  
KURT: I'm sorry, Kitty. I don't know vhy I said that.  
  
KITTY: I do. It's the Ring. You can't take your eyes off it. I've seen you. You're not eating. You barely sleep. It's taken hold of you, Kurt. You have to fight it!  
  
KURT: I know what I have to do, Kitty. The Ring vas entrusted to me. It's my task. Mine! My own!  
  
{He walks off, Kitty following.}  
  
KITTY: Can't you hear yourself? Don't you know whom you sound like?  
  
{That night, as Kurt and Kitty sleep, Toad sits near them, proceeding to argue with himself.}  
  
TOAD: We want it. We need it. Must have the Precious. They stole it from us. Sneaky little mutants. Wicked, tricky, false.  
  
TOLANSKY: No. Not master.  
  
TOAD: Yes, precious. False! They will cheat you, hurt you, lie.  
  
TOLANSKY: Master's my friend.  
  
TOAD: You don't have any friends. Nobody likes you.  
  
TOLANSKY (putting his hands over his ears): Not listening. I'm not listening.  
  
TOAD: You're a liar and a thief.  
  
TOLANSKY: No.  
  
TOAD: Murderer.  
  
TOLANSKY: Go away!  
  
TOAD (with an evil laugh): Go away?  
  
TOLANSKY: I hate you. I hate you.  
  
TOAD: Where would you be without me? I saved us. It was me. We survived because of me.  
  
TOLANSKY: Not any more.  
  
TOAD: What did you say?  
  
TOLANSKY: Master looks after us now. We don't need you.  
  
TOAD: What?  
  
TOLANSKY: Leave now and never come back.  
  
TOAD: No!  
  
TOLANSKY: Leave now and never come back!  
  
{Toad glowers at him, hissing.}  
  
TOLANSKY: Leave now, and NEVER come back!  
  
{He waits for an answer from Toad, but none comes. Tolansky realizes what this means.}  
  
TOLANSKY: We told him to go away, and away he goes, precious! Gone, gone, gone! Tolansky is free!  
  
{He starts hopping about gleefully.  
  
The following day, Tolansky happily bounds into the clearing where Kurt and Kitty are encamped, bearing a couple of rabbits that he'd caught with him.}  
  
TOLANSKY: Look! Look! See what Tolansky finds!  
  
{Kurt stares at the rabbits, and then smiles. Kitty looks far less pleased.}  
  
TOLANSKY: They are young, they are tender! They are nice, yes, they are! Eat them! Eat them!  
  
KITTY: Ewww! You, like, know that I'm a vegetarian! Here, why don't I, like, cook us some of my tofu casserole instead?  
  
{Both Toad and Kurt look nauseated at once.}  
  
KURT: Um, I'll have the stewed rabbit instead.  
  
KITTY: Like, why do you two always bash my cooking? I mean, I am not that bad, am I?  
  
KURT: Do you really vant me to answer that question?  
  
{Kitty is about to reply to that, when they hear strange noises some ways off. The three of them hurry off through the undergrowth to investigate, the rabbits forgotten.  
  
At the edge of the wood is a slope leading down to a road below, passing towards the gates of Apocalypse's kingdom. An army is marching down it.}  
  
KITTY: Like, who are they?  
  
TOLANSKY: Wicked humans! Servants of Apocalypse! They are called to his kingdom. The Dark Lord is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready.  
  
KURT: Ready to do vhat?  
  
TOLANSKY: To make his war, the last war, that will cover all the world in shadow.  
  
KURT: We've got to get moving. Come on, Kitty.  
  
{Tolansky has already hopped away, but Kitty waits, intrigued by the large elephant-like war beasts accompanying the army. Kurt nudges her again, then notices that Tolansky is missing.}  
  
KURT: Tolansky?  
  
{Suddenly, a playing card flies out of the woods and alights on the road just ahead of the army, an odd glow about it. The card explodes in a kinetically-charged blast that sends the front ranks of the army into confusion. More cards fly out from the woods, with similar results, accompanied by a rain of arrows from other parts of the forest. Chaos reigns.}  
  
KURT: We've waited here too long. Come on, Kitty.  
  
{The two of them turn away, only to find themselves surrounded by men dressed in green and brown clothing, bearing bows and arrows. Before they know it, they find themselves taken prisoner.}  
  
RANGER: Take them to Lord Remy.  
  
{Kurt and Kitty are led away by the rangers.} 


	21. Attack of the Wolves

21. ATTACK OF THE WOLVES.  
  
{The people of Caldecott, led by Sean and Rogue, and accompanied by Scott, Warren, and Logan, are moving across the plain from Castle Caldecott towards the mountains where Shield's Deep stands. Scott is looking thoughtfully at the Phoenix jewel that Jean had given him back at the Institute.  
  
Flashback to the Institute.}  
  
JEAN: The Phoenix always arises from its ashes, bringing new hope when all seems lost. It is mine to give to whom I will... like my heart.  
  
{Scott and Jean are standing in the garden on the Institute's grounds, in the early morning.}  
  
SCOTT: You told me once this day would come.  
  
JEAN: This is not the end. It is the beginning. You must go with Kurt. That is your path.  
  
SCOTT: My path is hidden from me.  
  
JEAN: It is already laid before your feet. You cannot falter now.  
  
SCOTT: Jean.  
  
JEAN: If you trust nothing else, trust this.  
  
{She indicates the Phoenix jewel.}  
  
JEAN: Trust us.  
  
{Return to Caldecott. Rogue walks close to Scott, and looks closely at the Phoenix.}  
  
ROGUE: Where is she? The woman who gave you this jewel?  
  
{Flashback to the Institute. Scott and Beast are talking on the Institute grounds.}  
  
BEAST: There is no future for us here. Our kind are being persecuted by the humans. I had hoped once, like the Professor, that we could make peace with them, but that hope is fading. If we remain here, they will hunt us down like animals. I do not wish to see that happen. Yet I do not want to take Magneto's path, and repay the humans in kind. That is the one course that we must not take, that we must refuse.  
  
SCOTT: So what else is there?  
  
BEAST: Genosha. More mutants flee there every year, finding refuge there from the hatred and fear of the humans. And it is my intent that my ward Jean and I go there as well, where we will be safe. Let her go there.  
  
SCOTT: She stays because she has hope.  
  
BEAST: There is no hope.  
  
{Return to the plains of Caldecott again. Scott and Rogue are continuing to walk along together.}  
  
ROGUE: My lord?  
  
SCOTT: She may be still at the Institute. Or she may be sailing to Genosha. I do not know.  
  
{The horses suddenly snort uneasily, as if smelling something coming their way, something dreadful. The people of Caldecott halt, the warriors among them readying their swords and bows. They wait, but nothing appears.}  
  
DIRECTOR: And queue the wolf pack! I said, queue the wolf pack! Where are the wolves?  
  
ASSISTANT DIRECTOR: I'm sorry, sir, but they left.  
  
DIRECTOR: What? What's the meaning of this?  
  
ASSISTANT DIRECTOR: Rahne refused to take part in this scene. She said that she wouldn't carry out a role that portrayed wolves in a bad light.  
  
DIRECTOR: But what about all the other wolves? We've got a whole wolf pack left over from the flashback scene in "Shadowed Past"! Where are they?  
  
ASSISTANT DIRECTOR: Rahne talked them into joining her. They all quit as well.  
  
DIRECTOR: All right, we need some emergency Wargs, people! Where are we going to find them now?  
  
{Moments later, a pack of astonishingly small-looking wolves appears on the scene, all charging towards the people of Caldecott, uttering high-pitched yips. A few Acolytes are chasing after them, having somehow failed to get on top of them and ride them, regardless of the "wolf-rider" part in the dialogue.}  
  
WOLVERINE (in disbelief): These are Magneto's dreaded wolves?  
  
{The others clearly share his viewpoint, but hurriedly make ready for battle anyway.}  
  
SEAN (to Rogue): You must lead the people to Shield's Deep, and make haste.  
  
ROGUE: Ah can fight!  
  
SEAN: No! You must do this for me.  
  
{He turns to his riders.}  
  
SEAN: Follow me!  
  
ROGUE (to the civilians): Head for the lower ground. Stay together.  
  
{The small wolves battle the horsemen of Caldecott, Scott, Warren, and Logan. It is much less of a battle than the combatants try to make it seem, particularly since a few of the wolves start winking out of existence. Wolverine heads towards one wolf charging at him.}  
  
WOLVERINE: Bring your furry face to my claws.  
  
{Warren lets fly with an arrow from above. The wolf winks out before the arrow can reach it, the shaft vibrating in the ground where the wolf had just stood.}  
  
WOLVERINE: Arrghhh! That one counts as mine!  
  
{He slashes at another wolf as it approaches him, which lands on top of him, pinning him to the ground.}  
  
WOLVERINE: Stinking creature!  
  
{He tries to push it off him, but more wolves wind up piling on top of him in a tremendous heap, to his disgust and annoyance.  
  
Elsewhere, Scott is knocked off his horse, but gets to his feet. As another wolf charges at him, Scott shoots out an optic blast at it, but misses. The wolf rams into him, knocking both off a cliff into the river below.  
  
Wolverine digs himself out from underneath the pile of wolves, which vanish as he does so. All but one of the wolves have now disappeared, and that one is retreating slowly from Warren. Nearly all the Acolytes have fled, but Warren and Logan corner the last one.}  
  
WARREN: Where's Scott?  
  
{Wolverine also notices that Scott has gone missing. He grabs hold of the Acolyte, and holds his claws out in front of him.}  
  
WOLVERINE: All right, bub. Tell me what happened, and I will ease your passing.  
  
ACOLYTE: He's dead! He took a little tumble off the cliff.  
  
WOLVERINE (furiously): You're lying, bub!  
  
{The Acolyte collapses motionless to the ground. The final wolf slinks away, unnoticed, but as it passes a thorn bush, its fur gets tangled in the thorns. The wolf yanks hard and the wolf pelt comes off, revealing that it was actually Jamie in a costume - and that all the other wolves were Jamie's duplicates, also in costume, which explains why it vanished.}  
  
DIRECTOR: I'll say one thing for the kid. He's the best way I've seen yet to getting a whole crowd of extras for a scene.  
  
{Warren, Logan, and King Sean are standing at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the river below. There is no sign of Scott to be seen, but they find the Phoenix jewel lying on the grass at the cliff's edge. Warren picks it up.}  
  
SEAN: Get the wounded on horses. The wolves will return. Leave the dead.  
  
{He motions to Warren and Logan.}  
  
SEAN: Come.  
  
{Warren and Logan follow him from the scene of the late battle.  
  
The civilians under Rogue's leadership have reached the fortress of Shield's Deep, in the meantime.}  
  
FIRST VILLAGER: There it is! Shield's Deep!  
  
SECOND VILLAGER: We're safe!  
  
THIRD VILLAGER (to Rogue): We're safe, my lady.  
  
ROGUE: Thank you.  
  
{Shortly after they enter the fortress, King Sean leads the surviving warriors of Caldecott through the gates and into the courtyard. Rogue leaves off helping the villagers settle in to welcome her uncle.}  
  
ROGUE: So few. So few of you have returned.  
  
SEAN (dismounting): Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives.  
  
WOLVERINE (approaching Rogue): My lady.  
  
ROGUE: Scott Summers. Where is he?  
  
WOLVERINE (sadly): He fell.  
  
{Tears form in Rogue's eyes as she takes it in.  
  
As the villagers retreat deeper into the castle, Sean and Shield's Deep's commanding officer, Nick Fury, direct Sean's horsemen and the castle's regular garrison, preparing to defend Shield's Deep against the forthcoming assault.}  
  
SEAN: Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate, and set a watch on the surrounding area.  
  
NICK FURY: What of those who cannot fight, my lord? The women and children?  
  
SEAN: Get them into the caves. Magneto's arm will have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here.  
  
{In Magneto's study, Mastermind is making his report.}  
  
MASTERMIND: Shield's Deep has one weakness. Its outer wall is rock but for a small culvert at its base, which is little more than a drain.  
  
{Magneto nods thoughtfully, taking in the information. He rises from his chair and walks over to a table in another part of the room, where some primitive explosives rest. Mastermind follows him, holding a candle.}  
  
MASTERMIND: How - how can fire undo stone? What kind of device could bring down a wall?  
  
{Magneto waves him away from the table, so that Mastermind won't get the lighted candle too close to the explosives.}  
  
MAGNETO: If the wall is breached, Shield's Deep will fall.  
  
MASTERMIND: Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning, thousands, to storm the keep.  
  
{Magneto turns and walks from the table towards a balcony overlooking the courtyard below.}  
  
MAGNETO: Tens of thousands.  
  
MASTERMIND (following him): But, my lord, there is no such force!  
  
{Magneto steps out onto the balcony. A vast army of Acolytes awaits below, proving Mastermind's statement to be incorrect. Mastermind stares in awe at the war-host, rank upon rank extending out into the distance, banners raised, ready to march.}  
  
MAGNETO (to the Acolytes): A new power is rising. Its victory is at hand. This night, the land will be stained with the blood of Caldecott. March to Shield's Deep. Leave none alive. To war! There will be no dawn for humans.  
  
{Mastermind brushes a tear from his eye. The Acolytes cheer and march out from Magneto's fortress towards Shield's Deep.} 


	22. Captain Remy's Guests

22. CAPTAIN REMY'S GUESTS.  
  
{Colossus continues to carry Bobby and Evan through Rasputin Forest, a solemn expression upon his face.}  
  
EVAN: Look! There's smoke coming from the south!  
  
COLOSSUS (grimly): There's always smoke coming from Magneto's castle these days.  
  
BOBBY: Magneto?  
  
COLOSSUS: There was a time when Magneto would walk in my woods, but now he has a mind of metal and wheels. He no longer cares for growing things, since he cannot wield them as weapons with his powers as he can objects of metal. And now he sends his servants into this forest, to cut down trees to feed his furnaces.  
  
BOBBY: He's cut down a lot of them?  
  
COLOSSUS (still grim): Yes. And many of them were my friends. Creatures I had known from nut and acorn. They had voices of their own. And last - his servants cut down my own sister Illyana. She was scarcely even a sapling.  
  
{Grief sounds clearly in his voice.}  
  
BOBBY: I'm sorry.  
  
COLOSSUS: I have been idle. I have let things slip. It must stop!  
  
{Scene shifts to a riverbank. Scott is drifting down the river, in a semi- conscious mode. He opens his eyes (fortunately, he hasn't lost his glasses) to see a ghostly vision of Jean floating over him. It bends down and kisses him, then disappears. Scott becomes fully conscious and swims to the shore, where a horse is waiting for him. He mounts up on it and rides off.  
  
In the Institute, Jean is lying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. There is a knock on the door, and Beast enters.}  
  
BEAST: The ships are leaving for Genosha. Go now, before it is too late.  
  
JEAN (sitting up): I have made my choice.  
  
BEAST: He is not coming back. Why do you linger here when there is no hope?  
  
JEAN: There is still hope.  
  
BEAST: Even if he survives this war and Apocalypse is defeated, we must still contend with the hatred and suspicion of humans. How long will it be before they finally turn on us and attempt to wipe us out?  
  
{A "vision" appears of Jean standing over a dying Scott in a ruined city- scape, with Sentinels roaming about in the background, a definite "Days of Future Past" setting. Beast continues to speak in a voice-over.}  
  
BEAST: Only in Genosha will we be safe. Only there will the humans who hate and fear us be unable to reach us. There is nothing for us here, only death.  
  
{Jean makes no answer. Beast turns and leaves the room.  
  
Scene shifts again to a cave at the edge of Apocalypse's kingdom. Gambit and a few officers are standing around a table, looking over a map of Apocalypse's kingdom and Claremont.}  
  
GAMBIT: What news?  
  
OFFICER: Our scouts informed me Magneto has attacked Caldecott. Sean Cassidy's people have fled to Shield's Deep. But we must look to our own borders. Gambit, Morlocks are on the move. Apocalypse is marshaling an army. Humans subject to his rule in the south and east are passing through the Black Gate.  
  
GAMBIT: How many?  
  
OFFICER: Some thousands. More come every day.  
  
GAMBIT: Who's covering the river to the north?  
  
OFFICER: We've pulled five hundred men out of Cockrum, but if the city is attacked, we won't hold it.  
  
GAMBIT: Magneto attacks in the west, and Apocalypse in the east. The fight will come on both fronts. Claremont is weak. Apocalypse will strike it soon, and he will strike hard. He knows now we do not have the strength to repel him.  
  
{Kurt and Kitty are led into the cave, under an armed escort. As they sit down on a bench, surrounded by rangers who watch them closely, Gambit walks up to them.}  
  
GAMBIT: My men tell me that you are spies for Apocalypse.  
  
KITTY: Spies? Now, wait just a minute!  
  
GAMBIT: Well, if you are not spies, then who are you? Speak?  
  
KURT: We're from Bayville. Kurt Wagner is my name, and this is Kitty Pryde.  
  
GAMBIT: Your bodyguard?  
  
KITTY: His classmate.  
  
GAMBIT: Where is your skulking friend? That gangrel creature. He had an ill-favored look, and an even worse smell.  
  
KURT: There vas no other. We set out from the Institute vith seven companions. One we lost in Muiria. Two vere friends of mine from Bayville. The others vere three mutants at the Institute and a human, Lord Duncan of Claremont.  
  
GAMBIT: You were a friend of Duncan?  
  
KURT (hesitating): Yes, for my part.  
  
GAMBIT: It would grieve you, then, to learn that he is dead?  
  
KURT: Dead? How? Vhen?  
  
GAMBIT: As one of his companions, I'd hoped that you'd tell me. He was my brother.  
  
{Night has fallen. Kurt and Kitty are asleep on the floor, still under watch. Gambit is looking at them thoughtfully. Suddenly, a ranger comes up to him.}  
  
RANGER: Captain Remy! We have found....  
  
{He whispers the rest to Gambit in an inaudible voice. Gambit nods, then walks over to Kurt and gently awakens him.}  
  
GAMBIT: You must come with me, now.  
  
{Kurt gets up and follows him out of the cave. Below is a waterfall, leading down into a small pool. A small, squat, and all too familiar form is crouched by it.}  
  
GAMBIT (indicating Tolansky to Kurt): Down there. To enter the Forbidden Pool bears the penalty of death.  
  
{He turns towards his archers, who have arrows ready at their bows.}  
  
GAMBIT (to Kurt): They wait for my command? Shall I shoot?  
  
TOLANSKY (unaware of the danger that he's in, and blissfully singing): Rock and pool is nice and cool, so juicy sweet. I only sigh to catch a fly, so juicy sweet.  
  
KURT (to Gambit): Wait! This creature is bound to me, and I to him. He is our guide. Please, let me go down to him.  
  
{Gambit nods. Kurt teleports down to where Tolansky is still singing.}  
  
KURT: Tolansky... Tolansky. Master is here.Come, Tolansky. Trust master. Come.  
  
TOLANSKY (turning around and seeing Kurt): We must go, now?  
  
KURT: Tolansky, you must trust master. Follow me. Come on.  
  
{Tolansky starts to hop towards Kurt.}  
  
KURT: Come! Come, Tolansky. Nice Tolansky. That's it. Come on.  
  
{Tolansky suddenly halts, uneasily aware that something is wrong. Before he can get away, some of Gambit's rangers spring out and seize him.}  
  
KURT (to the rangers): Don't hurt him!  
  
KURT (to Tolansky): Tolansky, don't struggle. Tolansky, listen to me!  
  
TOLANSKY (accusingly): Master!  
  
{One of the rangers stuffs a hood over his head.  
  
Shortly thereafter, Tolansky is brought before Gambit, still struggling in anger. Kurt and Kitty watch in the background, with rangers all about them.}  
  
GAMBIT: Where are you leading them? Answer me.  
  
TOAD: Tolansky.  
  
{Tolansky only sobs.}  
  
TOAD: Why does it cry, Tolansky?  
  
TOLANSKY: Cruel men hurt us. Master tricked us.  
  
TOAD: Of course he did. I told you he was tricky. I told you he was false.  
  
TOLANSKY: But, master is our friend, our friend.  
  
TOAD: Master betrayed us.  
  
TOLANSKY: No! Not its business. Leave us alone!  
  
TOAD: Filthy little mutants! They stole it from us!  
  
TOLANSKY: No, no!  
  
GAMBIT: What did they steal?  
  
TOAD: Our precious!  
  
{Gambit looks in Kurt and Kitty's direction, indicating that he wants to know exactly what this is all about.}  
  
KITTY: Kurt didn't steal it! He didn't steal the Ring!  
  
GAMBIT: The Ring?  
  
KURT: Kitty!  
  
KITTY: Oops. Like, sorry, Kurt.  
  
{She gives a nervous laugh.}  
  
GAMBIT: So this is the answer to all the riddles. Here in the wild I have you: two young mutants, and a host of men at my call. The Ring of Power within my grasp. A chance for Remy, Captain of Claremont, to show his quality.  
  
{His eyes gleam for a moment, but then he sits down again.}  
  
GAMBIT: There are some perils from which a man must flee, and Remy knows that. You are free to go, you and your friend there.  
  
RANGER: But, my lord, you know the laws of our country, the laws of your father. If you let them go, your life will be forfeit.  
  
GAMBIT: Then it is forfeit.  
  
{Kurt and Kitty, both looking very much relieved, depart from the cave, waving farewell to Gambit. Toad follows after them, looking distinctly uneasy.} 


	23. Shield's Deep

23. SHIELD'S DEEP.  
  
{Scott is riding across the Caldecott countryside towards Shield's Deep. He turns his head back for a moment and sees Magneto's army, heading towards the old castle as well. He speeds up his horse, riding more quickly.  
  
Not long afterwards, he reaches the gates of Shield's Deep, to the astonishment of all inside, who had given him up for dead.}  
  
VILLAGER: He's alive!  
  
{Wolverine pushes his way through the crowd towards Scott.}  
  
WOLVERINE: Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm gonna kill him!  
  
{He reaches Scott at last.}  
  
WOLVERINE: You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew. Bless you, laddie.  
  
{Warren joins them.}  
  
WARREN (to Scott): You look terrible.  
  
{Rogue also sees that Scott is alive and is about to rush over to greet him, when she sees Warren handing Scott the Phoenix pendant.}  
  
SCOTT (to Warren): Thank you.  
  
{Rogue turns away.  
  
Shortly afterwards, Scott is standing with King Sean, Nick Fury, and the various lords of Caldecott in the council chamber, looking over a map.}  
  
SEAN: A great host, you say.  
  
SCOTT: Magneto's fortress is emptied.  
  
SEAN: How many?  
  
SCOTT: Ten thousand strong, at least.  
  
SEAN: Ten thousand?  
  
SCOTT: It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall.  
  
SEAN: Let them come!  
  
{He and his council leave the room, to walk across the great wall guarding the entrance to Shield's Deep, Scott, Warren, and Logan following him.}  
  
SEAN: I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall. We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall, or set foot inside the Citadel.  
  
WOLVERINE: This isn't just another mindless rabble. These are Acolytes. Their armor is thick and their shields broad.  
  
SEAN: I have fought in many wars, Master Logan. I know how to defend my own keep. They will break upon this fortress like rock. Magneto's hordes will pillage and burn; we've seen it before. Crops can be re-sown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls we will outlast them.  
  
SCOTT: They do not come to destroy Caldecott's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people, down to the last child.  
  
{The scene shifts to a great clearing in Rasputin Forest. Colossus carries Bobby and Evan into it.}  
  
COLOSSUS: My people have not troubled with the wars of humans and mutants for a very long time. But now, something is about to happen that has not happened for an age. A Council of the Trees.  
  
{More tree-folk arrive in the clearing.}  
  
COLOSSUS: Beech... oak... chestnut... ash... good, good, good. Now we must decide if we will go to war.  
  
{In Shield's Deep, all those in the castle old enough to fight are being armed for battle. Scott, Warren, and Logan are watching to one side.  
  
SCOTT: Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers.  
  
WOLVERINE: Most of 'em have seen too many winters.  
  
WARREN: Or too few. Look at them, they're frightened. I can see it in their eyes.  
  
{He takes Scott aside, out of earshot.}  
  
WARREN: And they should be. Three hundred against ten thousand.  
  
SCOTT: They have more hope defending themselves here than anywhere else in Caldecott.  
  
WARREN: We are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!  
  
SCOTT: Then I shall die as one of them.  
  
{He walks off. Warren is about to go after him to say something more, but Logan stops him.}  
  
WOLVERINE: Let him go. Let him be.  
  
{Sean Cassidy stands alone in the great hall of the keep. Nick Fury enters.}  
  
NICK FURY: Every villager that can wield a sword has been sent to the armory. My lord?  
  
SEAN: Who am I, Colonel Fury?  
  
NICK FURY: You are our king, sire.  
  
SEAN: And do you trust your king?  
  
NICK FURY: Your men, my lord, will follow you to whatever end.  
  
SEAN (uneasily): To whatever end?  
  
{He dons his armor, remaining troubled all the while.}  
  
SEAN: How did it come to this?  
  
{The villagers of Caldecott have joined the regular fighting-men to stand guard at the wall, Scott, Warren, and Logan joining them.}  
  
WARREN (to Scott): We have trusted you this far; you will not lead us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair.  
  
SCOTT: There is nothing to forgive.  
  
WOLVERINE (struggling with the armor that they gave him, which is a few sizes too large for him): If there was time I'd get this adjusted. It's a little tight across the chest.  
  
{Torches appear in the darkened valley below the wall, now that the sun has set, and the sound of drums and horns reaches the defenders. Magneto's army of Acolytes has arrived.}  
  
WOLVERINE (struggling to look over the castle wall and failing): You could have picked a better spot.  
  
{The archers on the battlements set arrows to their bows, as the Acolytes draw closer.}  
  
WOLVERINE (still attempting without success to see over the battlements): What's happening out there?  
  
WARREN: Shall I describe it to you, or would you like me to find you a box?  
  
{An archer lets fly his arrow without warning, which fells an Acolyte.}  
  
SCOTT (to the archer): Hold!  
  
SEAN: And so it begins.  
  
{The Acolytes charge at the wall, screaming in battle-frenzy.}  
  
SCOTT (to the archers): Prepare to fire.  
  
WARREN: Their armor is weak at the neck, and beneath the arm.  
  
SCOTT: Release the arrows.  
  
{A swarm of arrows fly from the wall, raining down upon the Acolytes.}  
  
WOLVERINE (who still doesn't have a decent view): Have they hit anything?  
  
{The archers let fly again.}  
  
WOLVERINE: Bring 'em to me, come on!  
  
{Many Acolytes charge at the wall with scaling ladders.}  
  
SCOTT: Ladders!  
  
WOLVERINE: Good!  
  
{The ladders tilt upwards onto the walls, Acolytes already on them. They surge over the battlements to engage the defenders. Wolverine is slashing about wildly with his adamantium claws.}  
  
WOLVERINE (to Warren): Two already!  
  
WARREN: I'm on seventeen.  
  
WOLVERINE: What? I'll have no winged playboy outscoring me!  
  
{He charges off into the crowd of Acolytes, still slashing about.}  
  
WARREN: Nineteen.  
  
{In Rasputin Forest, Bobby and Evan are pacing about on the edge of the clearing, waiting. Colossus approaches them.}  
  
BOBBY: Yes?  
  
COLOSSUS: We have just agreed.  
  
EVAN: And?  
  
COLOSSUS: I have told your names to the council, and they have agreed that you are not Morlocks or Acolytes.  
  
EVAN: Well, that's good news.  
  
BOBBY: And what about Magneto? Have you come to a decision about him?  
  
COLOSSUS: Now, don't be hasty, Master Drake.  
  
BOBBY: Hasty? Our friends are out there. They need our help! They cannot fight this war on their own.  
  
COLOSSUS: That is true. But you must understand, young mutant, that it takes a long time to say anything in our language. And we never say anything in it unless it is worth taking a long time to say.  
  
{Back at Shield's Deep, Wolverine is slashing away with his claws at the Acolytes swarming over the scaling ladders on the wall.}  
  
WOLVERINE: Seventeen... eighteen... nineteen... twenty... twenty-one... twenty-two....  
  
{In the meantime, more Acolytes are advancing towards the gates, their shields raised over their heads, carrying a battering ram. Scott spots them in alarm.}  
  
SEAN (unaware of their approach): Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Magneto?  
  
{Other Acolytes place Magneto's bombs in the culvert, and quickly withdraw. Another one, carrying a torch, runs towards the bombs.}  
  
SCOTT (to the archers): Bring him down!  
  
{The archers shoot arrows at the torch-carrier, but all miss. Scott frantically shoots at him with an optic blast, but misses as well. One of Warren's arrows finally hits home, but the torch-bearer throws his torch directly onto the bombs as he falls, with explosive results for the wall.  
  
While the defenders are recovering, the Acolytes charge for the culvert, only to discover that the now-released stream is too powerful for them to enter that way. But the others carrying the battering-ram have reached the gates, and are now assaulting it.)  
  
SEAN: Brace the gate! Hold them! Stop them!  
  
{The soldiers within the fortress hurriedly push themselves against the gates to hold them, while others on the battlements rain spears and arrows down upon the Acolytes. Scott and Wolverine climb to their feet and see the alarming plight that they are now in. They rush towards the Acolytes at the culvert, while Warren takes to the air and continues to shoot arrows down at Magneto's forces. The battle continues....  
  
Back in Rasputin Forest....}  
  
COLOSSUS (to Bobby and Evan): We have reached our decision. Magneto is a threat to this very forest, as well as to the outside world. We must put a stop to him.  
  
BOBBY (eagerly): Yes!  
  
{Colossus hoists Bobby and Evan up, and leads the tree-folk to battle.  
  
Back in Shield's Deep, despite the heroic efforts of Scott, Warren, and Logan, Magneto's hosts are gaining the upper hand. King Sean, watching this from the Citadel, makes his decision.}  
  
SEAN: Fall back! Scott Summers! Fall back to the Citadel! Get your men out of there!  
  
SCOTT (hearing King Sean's words, and recognizing their truth): To the Citadel!  
  
{The soldiers retreat, although they have to physically pick up Wolverine, as reluctant to flee as ever, and haul him away, against his wishes.}  
  
WOLVERINE: What are you all running for?  
  
{The Acolytes continue to hammer at the gates, and have almost broken through.}  
  
SEAN: To the gate! Draw your swords!  
  
{He sets the example by drawing his own sword and rushing to the gate. There, the men of Caldecott hold off the Acolytes in a fierce battle. One Acolyte lunges at Sean with a spear and slightly wounds him, though Sean forces the Acolyte back.}  
  
NICK FURY: Make way!  
  
{He pulls King Sean back, out of danger.}  
  
NICK FURY: We can't hold much longer.  
  
{Scott and his friends join the resistance at the gate.}  
  
SEAN (to Scott): Help them.  
  
SCOTT: How long do you need?  
  
SEAN: As long as you can give me.  
  
SCOTT: Logan!  
  
{He and Wolverine proceed out by a postern gate to approach the battle from the side. They stand at the edge of a cliff, a drop between them and the outside of the gate where the Acolytes are still attempting to break in.}  
  
WOLVERINE: Huh, we can take 'em.  
  
SCOTT: It's a long way.  
  
WOLVERINE: Toss me.  
  
SCOTT: What?  
  
WOLVERINE: I can't jump the distance, one-eye, you have to toss me. And not a word to anyone else about this.  
  
SCOTT: Not a word, I promise.  
  
{Scott manages to pick up Wolverine and throw him across the drop to land amid the Acolytes; Wolverine proceeds to slash at them with his claws. Scott jumps across, firing a few optic blasts at the besiegers.  
  
The Acolytes roll up ballistae (giant crossbows) and use them to fire grappling hooks at the walls. The men of Caldecott, under Sean Cassidy's direction, are boarding up the gates to block the damage caused by the battering ram.  
  
The Acolytes have brought siege towers to the walls as well; Warren and the surviving soldiers demolish some before they can be used, but even they cannot dispose of them all. The gates have been almost completely boarded up by now; Sean looks out at Scott and Wolverine through the only remaining gap.}  
  
SEAN: Scott! Logan! Get out of there!  
  
{As Scott and Wolverine turn around, a few Acolytes jump them from behind. Warren flies down from the walls, however, to help them drive their assailants off, and grabs hold of both mutants, pulling them up to safety.}  
  
SEAN: Pull everyone back! Pull them back!  
  
NICK FURY: Fall back! Fall back!  
  
{The men of Caldecott retreat into the Citadel, as Magneto's Acolytes swarm over the walls with those siege towers that the defenders could not destroy and take the bulk of the castle, occupying the courtyard.  
  
Inside the great hall, the garrison is preparing for the final assault, of whose outcome they have no doubt.}  
  
SEAN: The fortress is taken. It is over.  
  
SCOTT: You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!  
  
{The sounds of a battering ram bashing against the doors outside reach their ears.}  
  
SCOTT: Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?  
  
NICK FURY: There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Acolytes are too many.  
  
SCOTT: Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain path, and barricade the entrance!  
  
SEAN: So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?  
  
SCOTT (to Sean): Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them.  
  
SEAN: For death and glory.  
  
SCOTT: For Caldecott. For your people.  
  
WOLVERINE (looking out the window): The sun's rising.  
  
XAVIER (voice-over): Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east.  
  
SEAN (hope rekindling in him): Yes, yes! The Great Horn of Shield's Deep shall sound one last time!  
  
WOLVERINE: Yes!  
  
SEAN (to Scott): Let this be the hour that we draw swords together! Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath! Now for ruin and the red dawn!  
  
{Outside, the Acolytes are preparing to hurl themselves at the gates and break in, when a mighty horn blast rings out. They halt, uncertain. Sean, Scott, and the men of Caldecott burst out on horseback, galloping towards them. Warren flies above, while Wolverine blows again upon the gigantic horn.  
  
Sean cries out, the keening of the banshee, that sets the Acolytes fleeing in terror out of the castle. They regroup outside the walls, however, remembering that they still outnumber the defenders. As Scott and Sean ride out of the castle, Scott looks up and sees Xavier in his hover-chair, atop a nearby hill.}  
  
SCOTT: Professor?  
  
XAVIER: Sean Cassidy stands alone.  
  
SAM GUTHRIE (coming into view besides the Professor): Not alone. Charge!  
  
SEAN: Sam!  
  
SAM (charging down the hill cannonball-fashion, followed by his horsemen): To the King!  
  
Xavier and Sam lead the reinforcements against the Acolytes, hitting at them from one direction even as Sean Cassidy and Scott, with their forces, come at them from the other, trapping Magneto's army in the middle.  
  
In Magneto's castle, the tree-folk have arrived, and under Colossus's leadership, are demolishing the place. Magneto's followers scatter in confusion, while Bobby and Evan send some blasts of ice and bone-spikes after them, from their vantage points atop Colossus's shoulders.}  
  
COLOSSUS (in approval of their assistance): A fine hit.  
  
{Magneto stares out the window of his tower in astonishment and alarm. He cannot attack the trees directly since they are of wood rather than of metal, but he does send some metal objects hurling at them. While a few of the trees are felled, there are too many of them for Magneto to deal with.}  
  
COLOSSUS: Break the dam! Release the river!  
  
{The tree-folk do as he bids, and send the river flooding into the courtyard of Magneto's castle. The caves are flooded, and his machines swept away. Magneto turns and heads inside. He clearly understands that this is not going to be a good day for him.  
  
At Shield's Deep, Magneto's surviving Acolytes flee in panic, as the victorious men of Caldecott stand together. Rogue emerges from the caves, and rushes up to Scott to greet him joyfully.  
  
Shortly afterwards, Xavier, Scott, Warren, Wolverine, Sean, Sam, and Nick Fury are standing upon a hill near Shield's Deep, looking out in the direction of Apocalypse's domain.}  
  
XAVIER: Apocalypse's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Shield's Deep is over. The battle for Marvel-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two young mutants, somewhere in the wilderness. 


	24. Plottings of a Toad

24. PLOTTINGS OF A TOAD.  
  
{Kurt and Kitty are continuing through the woods towards the mountains that surround Apocalypse's kingdom, while Toad hops on before them.}  
  
KITTY: I, like, wonder if we'll ever be put in songs or tales.  
  
KURT: Vhat?  
  
KITTY: I mean, I wonder if people will ever say, "Like, let's hear about Kurt and the Ring!", and they'll say, "Yes, like, it's one of my favorite stories!", "Like, Kurt was really courageous, wasn't he, dad?" and "Yes, the most famous of mutants, and that's saying a lot."  
  
KURT: But you've left out one of the chief characters: "Kitty the Brave! I vant to hear more about Kitty." Kurt vouldn't have gotten far vithout her.  
  
KITTY: Now, like, Kurt, you shouldn't make fun. I was being serious.  
  
KURT: So vas I.  
  
KITTY: Kitty the Brave. Hmm....  
  
KURT (looking ahead): Tolansky?  
  
KITTY: We're not going to wait.  
  
{Up ahead, Toad is arguing with himself again.}  
  
TOLANSKY: Master... master looks after us. Master wouldn't hurt us.  
  
TOAD: Master broke his promise.  
  
TOLANSKY: Don't ask Tolansky. Poor, poor Tolansky.  
  
TOAD: Master betrayed us! Wicked, tricky, false! We ought to wring his furry little neck. Kill him! Kill him! Kill them both! And then we'll take the Precious, and we'll be the master!  
  
TOLANSKY: But the Valley Girl. She knows. Her eyes are always watching.  
  
TOAD: Then we stab them out. Put out her eyes. Make her crawl.  
  
TOLANSKY: Yes, yes!  
  
TOAD: Kill them both!  
  
TOLANSKY: Yes! No, no. It's too risky. It's too risky!  
  
KITTY: Like, where's he gone to? Hey, Toad! Where are you?  
  
KURT: Tolansky?  
  
TOAD: We could let Her do it. She could do it. Yes, precious, she could. And then we'll take it once they're dead!  
  
TOLANSKY: Ah, once they're dead. Shhh....  
  
{He bounds back in front of Kurt and Kitty.}  
  
TOAD: Come on, you two! We've still got a long way to go! Tolansky will show you the way. Follow me.  
  
{As the three of them continue on, the scene rises up from the woods to the great mountains surrounding Apocalypse's realm, and then across them, revealing the volcanic wasteland around Mount Gloom and Apocalypse's castle. Lightning flickers in the dark clouds massing over the land, and a Horseman rides past on his mechanical horse through the sky.} 


	25. The Flight of Magneto

25. THE FLIGHT OF MAGNETO.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yep, here's the beginning of the final part of the trilogy. And I'm using elements from the book as well as from the movie again, in places where I thought that the movie version dropped some great scenes from the book.  
  
{In the highest chamber of Magneto's tower, Magneto is assembling together all the left-over swords, shields, and other metal weapons that he had originally ordered made for his army. Outside, his stronghold has been flooded by Colossus and his Tree-folk; only the tower itself remains. Mastermind is gazing uneasily out the window.}  
  
MAGNETO: I will not accept defeat. If this fortress is lost to me, I will build another.  
  
{He proceeds to use his magnetic powers to pull together all of the metal weaponry, welding them together into one of his travelling spheres. Mastermind sidles over to the stand where his master keeps the Seeing-stone and picks up the stone.}  
  
MAGNETO (walking towards the opening of the sphere): Come, Mastermind. We have work to do.  
  
{He grabs hold of Mastermind by the back of his robe and hauls him into the sphere. Mastermind is so startled that he lets go of the Seeing-stone, which goes flying out the window, to land in the water below with a splash. The sphere closes and rises up, smashing through the roof and hurtling away out of sight.  
  
Elsewhere, not far from the mountains surrounding Apocalypse's kingdom, Kurt and Kitty are in a small cave near a forest of leafless trees; Kitty is fast asleep, while Kurt is uneasily looking at the Ring. Dark clouds are looming over the mountains, drifting westwards, blotting out the sunlight. Toad watches them uneasily, then turns around and nudges the two young mutants.}  
  
TOAD: Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, sleepies, we must go, yes, we must go at once!  
  
KITTY (sitting up and rubbing her eyes): Haven't you had any sleep, Kurt?  
  
{Kurt shakes his head.}  
  
KITTY: I've gone and had too much. It must be getting late.  
  
KURT: No, it isn't. It isn't midday yet. The days are growing darker.  
  
TOAD: Come on! Must go, no time!  
  
KITTY: Like, not before Kurt's had something to eat!  
  
TOAD: No time to lose, silly!  
  
KITTY (giving Kurt some wafer-bread): Here.  
  
KURT: Vhat about you, Kitty?  
  
KITTY: Uh, no. I'm not hungry. At least not for wafer-bread.  
  
KURT: Kitty....  
  
KITTY: All right. But we don't have that much left. We have to be careful or we're going to run out. You go ahead and eat that, Kurt. I've rationed it. There should be enough.  
  
KURT: For vhat?  
  
KITTY: The journey home.  
  
{Kurt stares at her in silence for a moment. Toad has to nudge him again.}  
  
TOAD: Come, you two. Very close now, very close to Apocalypse's kingdom. No safe places here. Hurry!  
  
{The three of them leave the cave and head off through the desolate forest towards the mountains.  
  
Xavier, Scott, Angel, and Wolverine have left Shield's Deep and are traveling through the forest that has seemingly sprung up out of nowhere around the ruins of Magneto's castle, eyeing the trees in amazement. Before them lies the remains of Magneto's castle itself, still flooded, with pieces of broken wall about everywhere. Bobby and Evan are contentedly sitting on one such fragment, helping themselves to food from Magneto's storerooms.}  
  
EVAN: I feel like I'm back at the local Gutbomb's after a hard day's work.  
  
BOBBY: Only, you've never done a hard day's work.  
  
{Both laugh, until they see the Professor and the others arrive.}  
  
BOBBY (standing up): Welcome, my lords, to Magneto's castle!  
  
WOLVERINE (looking sharply at them): You young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting!  
  
EVAN: We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good.  
  
WOLVERINE: Salted pork?  
  
XAVIER (shaking his head): Mutant teenagers.  
  
BOBBY: We're under orders from Colossus, who's taken over management of Magneto's castle.  
  
{Xavier and his companions, now joined by Bobby and Evan, continue on to the foot of Magneto's tower, where Colossus is waiting for them.}  
  
COLOSSUS: Young Professor Xavier, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone, I can master. But Magneto is another matter. Look to his tower.  
  
XAVIER: And there he must remain, under your guard, Colossus.  
  
WOLVERINE (popping his claws): Let's just have his head, Chuck, and be done with it.  
  
XAVIER: No, Logan. He has no power anymore.  
  
COLOSSUS: The filth of Magneto is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Old trees, wild trees.  
  
{Evan suddenly sees the gleam of the Seeing-stone that Mastermind threw out the window in the water. He eagerly snatches it up.}  
  
SCOTT (seeing him do so): Evan!  
  
COLOSSUS: Bless my bark!  
  
XAVIER: Evan Daniels! I'll take that, my lad. Quickly, now.  
  
{Evan reluctantly gives the Seeing-stone to Xavier, who stuffs it into his pocket.  
  
Shortly afterwards, the six companions are heading back to Castle Caldecott. Rogue expectantly waits for them just outside the great hall.  
  
That evening, the people of Caldecott have assembled in the great hall, with King Sean presiding over them.}  
  
SEAN: Tonight, we remember those who gave their blood to defend their country. Hail the victorious dead!  
  
ALL: Hail!  
  
{They raise their cups in a toast.  
  
The festivities begin. Rogue brings Scott a goblet, which he accepts and drinks from. As he walks away, Sean joins his niece and smiles approvingly.}  
  
SEAN: I am happy for you. He is an honorable man.  
  
ROGUE: You are both honorable men.  
  
SEAN: It was not Sean Cassidy of Caldecott who led our people to victory.  
  
{Rogue stares at him puzzledly.}  
  
SEAN: Ah, don't listen to me. You are young, and tonight is for you.  
  
{Bobby and Evan have climbed up onto a table, and are doing a little impromptu song-and-dance routine about the delights of Gutbombs back in Bayville, to the amusement of their audience. Even Xavier, watching by himself, smiles a little.}  
  
SCOTT (walking up to the Professor): No news of Kurt.  
  
XAVIER: No news. Nothing.  
  
SCOTT: We have time. Every day Kurt moves closer to Apocalypse's realm.  
  
XAVIER: Do we know that?  
  
SCOTT: What does your heart tell you?  
  
XAVIER: That Kurt is alive. Yes. Yes, that he's alive. 


	26. The Seeingstone

26. THE SEEING-STONE.  
  
{Kurt and Kitty are both fast asleep. Toad is squatting by a nearby stream, looking at his reflection in the water.}  
  
TOLANSKY: Too risky, too risky. Thieves. They stole it from us. Kill them. Kill them. Kill them both!  
  
TOAD (speaking as the reflection in the stream): Shh! Quiet! Mustn't wake them. Mustn't ruin it now.  
  
TOLANSKY: But they know! They know! They suspect us!  
  
TOAD: What're you saying? Tolansky losing his nerve?  
  
TOLANSKY: No, no, never. Tolansky hates nasty mutants. Tolansky wants to see them dead.  
  
TOAD: And we will. It's ours! Ours!  
  
TOLANSKY: We must get the precious. We must get it back.  
  
TOAD: Patience, patience. First we must lead them to her.  
  
TOLANSKY: We lead them to the Winding Stair.  
  
TOAD: Yes, the stairs. And then?  
  
TOLANSKY: Up, up, up, up, up the stairs we go, until we come to - the tunnel.  
  
TOAD: And when they go in, there's no coming out. She's always hungry. She always needs to feed. She must eat. All she get is filthy Morlocks.  
  
TOLANSKY: And they don't taste very nice, do they?  
  
TOAD: No, not very nice at all. She hungers for sweeter meats.  
  
{Kitty stirs, then begins to open her eyes.}  
  
TOAD: And when she throws away the bones and empty clothes, then we will find it.  
  
TOLANSKY: And take it for me!  
  
TOAD: For us.  
  
TOLANSKY: Y-yes, we meant for us.  
  
TOAD: The precious will be ours, once those two mutants are dead.  
  
KITTY: You miserable little toad!  
  
{She lunges at him, knocking him off his feet. Kurt is awakened by the sound of the struggle, and rushes to see what's going on.}  
  
TOLANSKY (looking frantically at Kurt): Master!  
  
KURT: No, Kitty! Leave him alone!  
  
{He grabs hold of her and pulls her back.}  
  
KITTY: I heard it from his own mouth! He means to murder us!  
  
TOLANSKY: Never! Tolansky wouldn't hurt a fly!  
  
{A fly comes buzzing along at that moment. Tolansky opens his mouth, catches it with his tongue, and swallows it.}  
  
KITTY: You were saying?  
  
TOLANSKY (looking nervous as he realizes how he's slipped up): It's a lie! She's a horrible mutant who hates Tolansky and makes up nasty lies!  
  
KITTY: You miserable little maggot! I'll, like, stove your head in!  
  
{She runs at him; Tolansky frantically hops up into a tree and stares down nervously at her.}  
  
KURT: Kitty!  
  
KITTY (to Tolansky): Don't call me a liar! You're a liar!  
  
TOLANSKY: Help!  
  
KURT: You'll scare him off! Vithout his help, ve'll be lost!  
  
KITTY: I don't care! I can't do it, Kurt! I won't wait around for him to kill us!  
  
KURT: I'm not sending him away!  
  
KITTY: You don't see it, do you? He's a villain!  
  
KURT: Ve can't do this by ourselves, Kitty. Not vithout a guide. I need you on my side.  
  
KITTY: I'm on your side, Kurt.  
  
KURT: I know, Kitty. I know. Trust me. Come, Tolansky.  
  
{He holds out his hand. Tolansky hops down and takes it. He gives Kitty a brief glance with an evil smile on his face. The three of them continue on their way.  
  
Just outside the great hall of Castle Caldecott, Angel is looking up at the night sky troubledly. Scott comes out from the hall to join him.}  
  
ANGEL: The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the east... a sleepless malice. The Eyes of the Enemy are moving.  
  
{Inside, everyone else is asleep. Evan is restless, however, and begins to climb out of bed. Bobby wakes up and spots him at it.}  
  
BOBBY: What are you doing?  
  
{Evan starts, but then hurriedly moves over to the bed where Professor Xavier is asleep, still clasping the Seeing-stone in his hands. His eyes are open, which alarms Evan, until he waves his hand in front of the Professor's face and realizes that he sleeps that way.}  
  
BOBBY: Evan?  
  
{Evan starts. He then bends down, picks up a small pot, and manages to substitute it for the Seeing-stone without waking Xavier.}  
  
BOBBY: Evan, are you mad?  
  
EVAN: I just want to look at it. One more time.  
  
BOBBY: Put it back!  
  
{Evan ignores him and stares into the depths of the Seeing-stone. Suddenly, Apocalypse's eyes appear in the darkness of the stone, staring up at him. Evan shrinks back in horror, but is unable to let go of the stone.}  
  
APOCALYPSE: Who are you?  
  
{Evan lets out a scream, and begins rolling about on the floor; the Seeing- stone now glows as if it was on fire.}  
  
BOBBY (terrified): Evan! No! Evan!  
  
{Scott and Warren, still outside, hear the noise within.}  
  
WARREN: He is here!  
  
APOCALYPSE (his voice emanating from the Seeing-stone): I see you....  
  
BOBBY: Evan! Help! Professor! Somebody help him!  
  
{Xavier starts awake. Scott and Warren burst in; Scott snatches the Seeing- stone away from Evan and covers it. Everyone crowds around Evan.}  
  
BOBBY: Evan!  
  
XAVIER: Fool of a Daniels!  
  
{He bends down over Evan, now lying on his back upon the floor and staring up at the ceiling with seemingly sightless eyes. He places one hand on the youth's forehead and concentrates. Evan blinks, then sits up.}  
  
XAVIER: Look at me.  
  
EVAN: Professor! Forgive me.  
  
XAVIER: Look at me. What did you see?  
  
{Evan looks nervous, but at last speaks.}  
  
EVAN: A tree. A white tree. In a courtyard of stone. It was dead!  
  
{As he speaks, a vision briefly appears of a tree on fire in a stone city.}  
  
EVAN: The city was burning!  
  
XAVIER: Claremont City. Is that what you saw?  
  
EVAN: I saw... I saw him! I heard his voice in my head!  
  
XAVIER: What did you tell him? Speak!  
  
EVAN: He asked me my name. I didn't tell him. He hurt me.  
  
XAVIER: What did you tell him about Kurt and the Ring?  
  
{Evan looks up frantically at the Professor.  
  
The following morning, Xavier and the others are assembled in the great hall, discussing the previous night's incident.}  
  
XAVIER: There was no lie in Evan's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Apocalypse nothing of Kurt and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Evan saw in the Seeing-stone a glimpse of the Enemy's plan. Apocalypse moves to strike Claremont City. The defeat of Magneto's army at Shield's Deep showed our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Prince Alexander has come forth. We are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still... strength perhaps to challenge him. Apocalypse fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Marvel-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Claremont City to the ground before he sees a king return. If the beacons of Claremont are lit, Caldecott must be ready for war.  
  
SCOTT: I will go.  
  
XAVIER: No.  
  
SCOTT: They must be warned!  
  
XAVIER: They will be! You must come to Claremont City by another road, Scott. Follow the river; look to the black ships. Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Claremont City.  
  
{He glances sharply at Evan.}  
  
XAVIER: And I won't be going alone.  
  
{Moments later, Xavier is heading off down the ramp from the great hall, Evan and Bobby following him.}  
  
XAVIER: Of all the inquisitive young mutants, Evan Daniels, you are the worst. Hurry! Hurry!  
  
EVAN: Where are we going?  
  
BOBBY (to Evan): Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?  
  
EVAN: I don't know. I can't help it.  
  
BOBBY: You never can.  
  
EVAN: I'm sorry, all right? I won't do it again.  
  
BOBBY: Don't you understand? Apocalypse thinks you have the Ring. He's going to be looking for you, Evan. They have to get you out of here.  
  
EVAN: And you're coming with me?  
  
{Bobby shakes his head and walks away.}  
  
EVAN: Bobby?  
  
XAVIER (motioning to Evan): It's time.  
  
EVAN: How far is Claremont City?  
  
XAVIER: Three days' ride, as the Horsemen of Apocalypse fly. And you'd better hope we don't have one of them on our tail.  
  
{Evan scrambles up on the back of Xavier's wheelchair, and waves good-bye to Bobby one last time. Then Xavier's wheelchair scoots off at tremendous speed, heading eastwards. Bobby scrambles up to the top of a watch-tower to watch Xavier and Evan fade into the distance. Scott climbs up to the tower-top and stands beside him in silence.} 


	27. Claremont City

27. CLAREMONT CITY.  
  
{At the Institute, Beast enters Jean's room. She still has shown no sign of packing.}  
  
BEAST: Why are you delaying, Jean? The ship to Genosha cannot wait forever.  
  
JEAN: I am not going. I am staying with him. We still have a future.  
  
BEAST: That future is almost gone.  
  
JEAN: But it is not lost.  
  
BEAST: Nothing is certain.  
  
JEAN: Some things are certain. If I leave him now, I will regret it forever. It is time.  
  
{She gets up and leaves the room, heading for the chamber where the remains of Captain America's shield are kept. She picks up the fragments and looks over them closely.}  
  
JEAN: From the ashes a fire shall be woken. A light from the shadows will spring. Renewed shall be shield that was broken. The crownless again shall be king.  
  
{She looks at Beast.}  
  
JEAN: Reforge the shield, Dr. McCoy.  
  
{Beast looks at her troubledly, then takes the shield and leaves. Jean sits down on a sofa and picks up a book, beginning to read it.  
  
In the smithy at the Institute, the smiths begin the work of reforging the broken shield, amid brief flashbacks of Alexander using one of the pieces to cut the Ring from Apocalypse's hand.  
  
As Jean continues to read, a sudden feeling of weakness washes over her. She drops the book. Beast quickly re-enters the room. He picks up the book, then looks at her closely, and touches her hands.}  
  
BEAST: Your hands are cold. Your life-force is leaving you.  
  
JEAN: That was my choice. Whether by your will or not, there is no ship now that can bear me hence.  
  
{Beast bows his head in sorrow.  
  
Meanwhile, Xavier and Evan are still travelling eastwards.}  
  
XAVIER: We've just passed into the realm of Claremont.  
  
{In the distance, they can see a glistening city of white walls and towers.}  
  
XAVIER: Claremont City, the seat of kings.  
  
{They pass through the city gates and up through the city, one level after another. The citizenry stare at the two travelers in amazement.}  
  
XAVIER: Make way!  
  
{At last they reach the seventh and highest level, the Citadel. Guards in armor stand about a withered and seemingly dead white tree.}  
  
EVAN: It's the tree. Professor, Professor!  
  
XAVIER (looking at the tree): Yes, the White Tree of Claremont. The Tree of the King. Lord Edward Kelly is not the King. He is a steward only. A caretaker of the throne.  
  
{Evan climbs off from the wheelchair and the two of them prepare to enter the palace. Xavier suddenly turns to him and addresses him gravely.}  
  
XAVIER: Now listen carefully. Edward Kelly is Duncan's father. To give him news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And do not mention Kurt, or the Ring. And say nothing of Scott, either.  
  
{He pauses, then adds:}  
  
XAVIER: In fact, it's better if you don't say anything at all.  
  
{They go through the doors and enter the throne room of the palace, an impressive place of marble pillars and statues of bygone kings. At the far end is a great throne at the top of a series of steps. On the lowest step is a simple chair upon which Edward Kelly, Steward of Claremont, sits, his head bowed. He is looking at something in his lap.}  
  
XAVIER: Hail, Edward Kelly, Lord and Steward of Claremont. I come with tidings in this dark hour, and with counsel.  
  
KELLY (looking up at Xavier grimly): Perhaps you come to explain this.  
  
{He stands up, and shows that the object in his lap is the cloven halves of Duncan's horn.}  
  
KELLY: Perhaps you come to tell me why my son is dead.  
  
EVAN (remembering how Duncan died): Duncan died to save us, my friend Bobby and me. He fell defending us from many foes.  
  
XAVIER: Evan!  
  
EVAN (ignoring him and kneeling): I offer you my service, such as it is, in payment of this debt.  
  
XAVIER (to Evan): Get up!  
  
{He turns back to Kelly.}  
  
XAVIER: My lord, there will be a time to grieve for Duncan. But it is not now. War is coming. The enemy is on your doorstep! As Steward, you are charged with the defense of this city. Where are Claremont's armies? You still have friends. You are not alone in this fight. Send word to Sean Cassidy of Caldecott. Light the beacons.  
  
KELLY: You think you are wise, Professor Xavier, yet for all your subtleties, you have not wisdom. Do you think the eyes of the White Tower are blind? I have seen more than you know. With your left hand you would use me as a shield against Apocalypse, and with your right you would seek to supplant me! I know who rides with Sean Cassidy. Oh, yes! Word has reached my ears of this Scott Summers, and I tell you now I will not bow before this mutant from the north.  
  
XAVIER: Authority is not given you to deny the return of the king, Steward.  
  
KELLY: The rule of Claremont is mine and no other's! And it belongs to humans, not to mutants like you and your friends!  
  
{Xavier looks at him for a moment longer, then sighs. He turns his wheelchair about.}  
  
XAVIER (to Evan): Come.  
  
{Not long afterwards, Xavier and Evan are in their new quarters in the city. Evan is looking over the armor that they've sent him in his new position as a Guard of the Citadel. Xavier has gone out to the balcony, and is looking eastwards. Night has fallen and the mountains surrounding Apocalypse's kingdom can be seen in the distance. A growing darkness above them is covering the stars.}  
  
EVAN: So, I imagine this is just a ceremonial position? I mean, they don't actually expect me to do any fighting, do they?  
  
XAVIER: You're in the service of the Steward now. You're going to have to do as you're told, Evan Daniels, Guard of the Citadel.  
  
EVAN (joining him on the balcony): It's so quiet.  
  
XAVIER: It's the deep breath before the plunge.  
  
EVAN: I don't want to be in a battle, but waiting on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse. Is there any hope, Professor, for Kurt and Kitty?  
  
XAVIER (sighing): There never was much hope, just a fool's hope. Our enemy is ready, his full strength gathered. Not only Morlocks, either. There are legions of Southrons and their war-beasts. Mercenaries from the coast. All will answer Apocalypse's call. This will be the end of Claremont as we know it. Here the hammer-stroke will fall hardest. If the river is taken, if the garrison of Cockrum falls, the last defense of this city will be gone.  
  
EVAN: But we've got you, Professor X. That's got to count for something, right?  
  
XAVIER: Apocalypse has yet to release his deadliest servant. The one who will lead his armies in war. The one they say no living man can kill.  
  
{As he speaks, far away, in a dark stone chamber, one of Apocalypse's Horsemen is donning armor over his robes. He picks up a great scythe.}  
  
XAVIER: The one whom they call Death. You've met him before. He stabbed Kurt on Wintertop. He is the Lord of the Horsemen, the greatest of the Four. The Dead City is his lair.  
  
{Outside the Dead City on the eastern borders of Apocalypse's kingdom, Kurt, Kitty, and Toad are creeping along, trying to keep out of sight of the grim fortress. It is an alarming place, whose walls gleam with a ghostly radiance.}  
  
TOAD: The Dead City. Very nasty place. Full of enemies.  
  
{They creep across the road leading towards the city's gates, continuing to look uneasily about them on all sides.}  
  
TOAD: Quick, quick! They will see, they will see.  
  
{Kurt pauses, then looks at the bridge crossing the river outside the Dead City and leading towards the gates. Monstrous statues stand on both sides of it. Kurt seems unable to tear his gaze away from them.}  
  
TOAD: Come away, come away! Look! We have found it... the way into Apocalypse's realm! The secret stair!  
  
{He shows a steep stairway carved into the rock. Kurt and Kitty stare in alarm at the treacherous and dizzying climb.}  
  
TOAD: Climb!  
  
{But Kurt, instead of going towards the stairs, starts walking towards the bridge, almost as if in a trance.}  
  
KITTY: No! Kurt!  
  
TOAD: Not that way!  
  
{They dash after him frantically, for once having the same goal.}  
  
TOAD: What's he doing?  
  
KITTY: No!  
  
KURT: They're calling me.  
  
{Toad and Kitty grab hold of him and pull him behind some rocks. Just in time, too. For the ground begins to tremble beneath their feet. Over the mountains, from the direction of Apocalypse's castle, a blast of red flame shoots up into the air with a roar. And the Dead City answers, as a beam of pale bluish-green light shoots up from its tower in turn.  
  
In Claremont City, Xavier and Evan look concernedly at the light shining upwards from the Dead City in the distance, as do the citizens and soldiers on the lower levels of the city, and Gambit and his rangers in the ruins of Cockrum.}  
  
TOAD: Hide! Hide!  
  
{The Lord of the Horsemen rises up over the city battlements, mounted on his robotic horse, and lets out a terrible cry.}  
  
KURT (gripping his shoulder tightly): I can feel his blade!  
  
{The gates of the city open, and an army of Morlocks marches out, bearing torches, crossing over the bridge. The Lord of the Horsemen flies over them, shrieking.}  
  
XAVIER (to Evan): We come to it at last. The great battle of our time.  
  
{Kurt and Kitty stare at the massive army continuing to pour out of the Dead City. Toad frantically tugs at Kurt.}  
  
TOAD: Come away. We must climb, we must climb.  
  
{Kurt and Kitty turn away from the terrifying sight and follow him on up the stairs.}  
  
XAVIER: The board is set. The pieces are moving.  
  
{He turns to Evan.}  
  
XAVIER: Evan, there is a task now to be done. Another opportunity for one of the young mutants of Bayville to prove their great worth. You must not fail me.  
  
{Evan nods and runs off towards the beacon tower.  
  
In the ruins of Cockrum, the first wave of Morlocks, led by Callisto, is silently crossing the river in small boats. Day has come, but a dark pall is creeping across the sky above, advancing at the same rate that they are, blotting out the sunlight.}  
  
CALLISTO: Quiet!  
  
{In the city, Gambit has sensed the approach of the Morlocks.}  
  
GAMBIT (to his followers): To the river! Quick!  
  
{The rangers and other troops rush to the shore, ready to face the Morlocks when they come.}  
  
CALLISTO: Faster!  
  
{The boats reach the shore. Gambit is shuffling his cards, a grim expression on his face.}  
  
CALLISTO: Draw swords!  
  
{The Morlocks swarm out of the boats and into the city. Gambit and his followers break ambush and charge at them. Gambit throws one kinetically charged card after another at them, while his troops, non-mutants every one, fight with swords and spears.  
  
At the beacon hill, Evan is scaling the rocky face with his bone-spikes, using them like pitons. He reaches the top. The guards who man it are facing away from him, sitting in a circle and talking. Evan pours oil over the wood, then lights a match and sets the wood ablaze. He is about to shout for joy and triumph when he remembers that he's up there with the burning wood, and hurriedly scrambles off.  
  
The guards start to their feet as they realize that the beacon has been lit, while Evan secretly shinnies down the side of the hill again. At the beacon-hill to the immediate west of the one at Claremont City, the guards there see the beacon lit and hurriedly light their own. The message is passed from beacon to beacon across the mountains, heading westwards towards Caldecott.  
  
Xavier watches it all and nods happily. Steward Kelly looks out the window, sees the beacons blazing as well, and frowns angrily.}  
  
XAVIER: Hope is kindled.  
  
{At Castle Caldecott, Scott sees the blaze of a beacon-fire off in the distance. He rushes into the great hall.}  
  
SCOTT: The beacons of Claremont! The beacons are lit! Claremont calls for aid!  
  
SEAN (looking up from the map that he and the others are crowded about): And Caldecott will answer!  
  
{Sam and Rogue applaud.}  
  
SEAN: Muster the Cavalry of Caldecott!  
  
{A guard on a tower strikes a gong loudly.}  
  
SEAN (striding out of the great hall in full armor and addressing Nick Fury): Assemble the men at Darkharrow, as many as can be found. You have two days. On the third, we ride for Claremont and war.  
  
{Nick Fury salutes him, mounts his horse, and rides off.  
  
Everyone in the castle is making ready to ride for Darkharrow. Scott notices Rogue leading her horse through the courtyard.}  
  
SCOTT: You ride with us?  
  
ROGUE: Just to the encampment. It's tradition for the women of the court to bid farewell to the men.  
  
{Scott looks closer at her horse, and lifts her saddle blanket. He can see her sword beneath it. Rogue hurriedly covers it again.}  
  
ROGUE (to Scott): The men have found their captain. They will follow you into battle, even to death. You have given us hope.  
  
SEAN: So it is before the walls of Claremont City that the doom of our time will be decided.  
  
SAM (now mounted): Now is the hour! Cavalry of Caldecott! Oaths you have taken, now fulfill them all! For lord and land!  
  
{The Cavalry of Caldecott all thunder out of Castle Caldecott, even Bobby accompanying them on his little horse.} 


	28. The Storm is at Hand

28. THE STORM IS AT HAND.  
  
{The battle is continuing in the ruins of Cockrum. Gambit and his men are putting up a fierce fight, but there are simply too many Morlocks. Gambit is out of cards to throw at them by now, and has to use his staff instead. His second-in-command calls out to him.}  
  
RANGER: Lord Remy! We cannot hold them! The city is lost!  
  
GAMBIT (realizing that he's right): Tell the men to break cover. We ride for Claremont City.  
  
{Now the Horsemen of Apocalypse join the fray, swooping down upon their mechanical horses, striking down the defense here and there. The soldiers of Claremont cry out in terror at these new arrivals.}  
  
GAMBIT: Fall back! Fall back to Claremont City!  
  
{As the retreat begins, Gambit's second-in-command is struck down by a blow from a Morlock and falls to the ground, too badly wounded to stand. The other survivors, under Gambit, as yet unaware of his fate, mount their horses and ride westwards towards Claremont City.}  
  
GAMBIT: Retreat! Retreat!  
  
{The Morlocks surround the wounded second-in-command. Callisto walks up to them, carrying a great spear, and finishes off the hapless ranger with it.}  
  
CALLISTO: The age of humans is over! The time of the Morlock has come!  
  
{The Horsemen of Apocalypse continue to pursue Gambit's forces, diving down and attacking the horsemen, slaying many. It is beginning to appear hopeless for the fleeing soldiers, when Xavier speeds out from the city gates towards them. Evan clings to the back of his wheelchair.  
  
Xavier stares up at the Horsemen, and lets out a mind-blast at them. The Horsemen scatter, turning their steeds about and retreating. Xavier leads Gambit and what is left of his men into Claremont City, and safety.}  
  
GAMBIT: Professor! They broke through our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the west bank. Battallions of Morlocks are crossing the river.  
  
SOLDIER: It is as Steward Kelly predicted! Long has he foreseen this doom.  
  
XAVIER: Foreseen and done nothing!  
  
{Gambit suddenly notices Evan as the latter jumps down from the wheelchair and stares at him.}  
  
XAVIER: Gambit? This is not the first young mutant from Bayville to have crossed your path?  
  
GAMBIT: No....  
  
EVAN (eagerly): You've seen Kurt and Kitty?  
  
{Gambit nods.}  
  
XAVIER: Where? When?  
  
GAMBIT: Beyond the river, less than a week ago.  
  
{Xavier and Evan both look relieved.}  
  
GAMBIT: Professor, they've taken the road leading towards the Dead City.  
  
{Xavier suddenly looks alarmed.}  
  
XAVIER: And then the Spider's Pass?  
  
{Gambit nods.}  
  
EVAN: What does that mean? What's wrong?  
  
XAVIER: Gambit, tell me everything.  
  
{Kurt, Kitty, and Toad are still struggling up the mountain stairs, with much difficulty.}  
  
TOAD (to Kurt): Careful, master! Careful! Very far to fall. Very dangerous on the stairs. Come, master!  
  
{He suddenly sees the Ring hanging on its chain around Kurt's neck, as the youth tries to push his way up the steep stairs. His eyes light up with an evil greed for it.}  
  
TOAD: Come to Tolansky....  
  
KITTY (seeing the look on Toad's face): Kurt!  
  
{She draws her sword.}  
  
KITTY (to Toad): Get back, you! Don't touch him!  
  
{Toad reaches out - and instead of snatching the Ring, grabs hold of Kurt and pulls him up safely onto the next stair.}  
  
TOAD: Why does she hate poor Tolansky? What has Tolansky done to her?  
  
{Kitty looks as if she's about to say something, but sheathes her sword instead.}  
  
TOAD: Master? Master carries a heavy burden. Tolansky knows. Heavy, heavy burden. The Valley Girl cannot know. Tolansky will look after master. She wants it. She needs it! Tolansky sees it in her eyes. Very soon she will ask you for it. You will see. She will take it from you.  
  
{Kurt turns and looks at Kitty, a grim look on his face. Kitty stares back at him, appearing alarmed.  
  
In Cockrum, the Lord of the Horsemen sits astride his mechanical steed next to Callisto, looking over the newly-captured ruined city.}  
  
LORD OF THE HORSEMEN: Send forth our legions. Do not stop the attack until the city is taken. Slay them all.  
  
CALLISTO: What of Professor Xavier?  
  
LORD OF THE HORSEMEN: I will break him.  
  
{At Claremont City, guards man the walls, looking out in the distance. Xavier wheels along the battlements beside them.}  
  
GUARD: What of Sean Cassidy's Cavalry? Will Claremont come? Professor Xavier?  
  
XAVIER: Courage is the best defense you have now.  
  
{In the throne room, Evan kneels before the Steward's chair in his new armor, swearing allegiance to Steward Kelly. Gambit watches to one side.}  
  
EVAN: Here do I swear fealty and service to Claremont, in peace or in war, in living or dying, from... from this hour henceforth, until my lord release me, or death take me.  
  
KELLY (rising from his chair): And I shall not forget it, nor fail to reward that which is given. Fealty with love, valor with honor....  
  
{His face suddenly becomes grim.}  
  
KELLY: Disloyalty with vengeance.  
  
{He sits down again, and speaks to Gambit.}  
  
KELLY: I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses. Defenses that your brother long held intact.  
  
GAMBIT: What would you have me do?  
  
KELLY: I will not yield the river and fields unfought. Cockrum must be retaken.  
  
GAMBIT: My lord, Cockrum is overrun.  
  
KELLY: Much must be risked in war. Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?  
  
{Gambit looks at him unhappily.}  
  
GAMBIT: You wish now that our places had been exchanged. That I had died and Duncan had lived.  
  
KELLY: Yes, I wish that. He was a proper son, not a freak born with the mutant gene. He would have done the dutiful thing and delivered the Ring up to me, rather than let its bearer continue on his journey to Apocalypse's realm. If I had this thing now in the deep vaults of this citadel, we should not then shake with dread, fearing the worst, and our counsels would be undisturbed.  
  
GAMBIT (after an uncomfortable silence): Since you are robbed of Duncan, I will do what I can in his stead.  
  
{He turns and makes ready to leave the throne room. Evan watches him head towards the door, without saying a word. Just as Gambit reaches the door, he pauses and turns back.}  
  
GAMBIT: If I should return, think better of me, father.  
  
KELLY: That will depend on the manner of your return.  
  
{Far away, on the Stairs, Kurt and Kitty are both asleep, exhausted from their long climb. Toad opens one eye and looks at them, then smiles evilly. He takes the wafer-bread out of Kitty's pack, and crumbles it just enough that some crumbs fall upon the girl's clothes. Then he throws the rest of it down the stairs. Kitty wakes up just then, not in time to see Toad throwing the wafer-bread away, but in time to see him awake with an unpleasant expression upon his face.}  
  
KITTY: What are you up to? Sneaking off?  
  
TOAD: Sneaking? The Valley Girl is always so polite. Tolansky shows them secret ways that nobody else can find, and they say sneak! Sneak! Very nice friend, oh, yes, my precious, very nice, very....  
  
KITTY: Like, all right, all right! You just startled me, that's all. What were you doing?  
  
TOAD: Sneaking.  
  
KITTY: Fine, have it your way.  
  
{She wakes Kurt.}  
  
KITTY: I'm sorry to wake you, Kurt. We have to be moving on.  
  
KURT: It's dark still.  
  
KITTY: It's always dark here.  
  
{She reaches into her pack, and realizes in horror that the wafer-bread is missing.}  
  
KITTY: It's gone! The wafer-bread!  
  
KURT: Vhat? That's all we have left!  
  
KITTY (pointing at Toad): He took it! He must have!  
  
TOAD (looking so innocent that one almost expects him to sprout a fake halo and wings): Tolansky? No, no, not poor Tolansky. Tolansky hates nasty wafer-bread!  
  
KITTY: You're, like, a lying wretch! What did you do with it?  
  
KURT: He doesn't eat it. He can't have taken it.  
  
TOAD (looking closely at Kitty's clothes, pretending to be surprised): Look! What's this? Crumbs on her sweater!  
  
{He brushes them off, Kitty recoiling at his touch.}  
  
TOAD: She took it! She took it! I've seen her; she's always stuffing her face when master's not looking!  
  
KITTY: That's a filthy lie!  
  
{She hurls herself at Toad.}  
  
KITTY: You stinking two-faced freak!  
  
KURT (pulling her back): Kitty! Stop it! Kitty!  
  
KITTY: I'll kill him!  
  
KURT: Kitty, no!  
  
{He falls back hard against the rock wall, looking worse than usual.}  
  
KITTY (turning to look at him): Oh, no, I'm sorry! I, like, didn't mean for it to go so far. I was just so... so angry. Here, like, let's just rest a bit.  
  
KURT: I'm all right.  
  
KITTY: No, no, you're not all right. You're exhausted. It's that Toad! It's this place. It's that thing around your neck!  
  
{At her words, Kurt stares up at her in sudden alarm, a suspicious look in his eyes.}  
  
KITTY: I could, like, help a bit. I could carry it a while, share the load.  
  
KURT: Get away!  
  
KITTY: I don't want to keep it. I just want to help.  
  
TOAD: See? See? She wants it for herself.  
  
KITTY (turning on him): Shut up, you! Go away! Like, get out of here!  
  
KURT: No, Kitty. It's you. I'm sorry, Kitty.  
  
KITTY: But he's a liar. He's poisoned you against me.  
  
KURT: You can't help me any more.  
  
KITTY (beginning to weep): You don't mean that.  
  
KURT (in a terrible, still voice): Go home.  
  
{Kitty breaks down in tears. Kurt stands up and follows Toad on up the stairs. When he isn't looking, Toad looks down at Kitty, an evilly triumphant expression on his face.  
  
In Claremont City, Gambit, now in full armor, is leading a troop of knights on horseback through the city streets. The citizens watch them go in a somber silence. Many toss flowers before the horses or hand bouquets up to the knights. There's a funereal atmosphere here.}  
  
XAVIER (wheeling up to the doomed cavalcade): Gambit! Gambit! Your father's will has turned to madness! Do not throw away your life so rashly!  
  
GAMBIT: Where does my allegiance lie, if not here?  
  
XAVIER: Your father loves you, Gambit. He will remember it before the end.  
  
{Gambit makes no reply. He leads his troop out through the great gates, and rides off towards Cockrum.  
  
In the ruins, the Morlocks are waiting for them.  
  
In the throne room, Kelly is seated upon his chair. Evan is standing close beside him, looking distinctly uncomfortable.}  
  
KELLY (turning to him): Can you sing, mutant?  
  
EVAN: Well, yes. At least, well enough for Bayville. But we have no songs for great halls and evil times.  
  
KELLY: And why should your songs be unfit for my halls? Come, sing me a song.  
  
EVAN (singing): Home is behind, the world ahead...  
  
{Gambit's troop rides across the plain towards Cockrum.}  
  
EVAN: And there are many paths to tread....  
  
{Callisto is gathering a troop of archers together.}  
  
EVAN: Through shadow, to the edge of night....  
  
{Gambit's knights are nearing the ruins.}  
  
EVAN: Until the stars are all alight....  
  
{The archers set arrows to their bows and take aim.}  
  
EVAN: Mist and shadow, cloud and shade!  
  
{Gambit and his knights are within bowshot range of the ruins.}  
  
EVAN: All shall fade....  
  
CALLISTO: Fire!  
  
{The archers let fly. A storm of arrows flies through the air towards Gambit and his troops.}  
  
EVAN: All shall fade.... 


	29. The Paths of the Dead

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, Callisto in "X-Men: Evolution" isn't quite as dark as Gothmog, but she does have the single eye in common with him, and since I already had the Morlocks playing Orcs....  
  
29. THE PATHS OF THE DEAD.  
  
{At Darkharrow, the soldiers of Caldecott are assembling. Tents, horses, and warriors are everywhere to be seen. On a ridge high above, Sean Cassidy and Scott are looking down at the camp. Nick Fury approaches.}  
  
SEAN: Fury, how many?  
  
NICK FURY: Six thousand spears, all told.  
  
SEAN (turning to Scott): Six thousand spears. Less than half of what I'd hoped for.  
  
SCOTT: Six thousand spears will not be enough to break the lines of Apocalypse.  
  
SEAN: More will come.  
  
SCOTT: Every hour lost hastens Claremont's defeat. We have till dawn. Then we must ride.  
  
{Sean nods somberly. Their thoughts are broken upon by a noise behind them. A horse is acting panicky, despite the efforts of its attendants to calm it down.}  
  
WARREN: The horses are restless and the men are quiet.  
  
SAM: They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain.  
  
{They look up at the dark and ominous mountain behind them. A lonely path leads towards a distant tunnel in the mountainside, around which mist gathers.}  
  
WOLVERINE: That road there. Where does that lead?  
  
WARREN: It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain.  
  
SAM: None who venture there ever return.  
  
{Scott looks thoughtfully at the tunnel. His ears prick up, as if he can hear something.}  
  
WOLVERINE: Scott!  
  
{Scott "snaps out of it" and turns around.}  
  
WOLVERINE: Let's find some food.  
  
{In a tent, Rogue is outfitting Bobby with a suit of armor.}  
  
ROGUE: There! A true esquire of Caldecott.  
  
BOBBY: I'm ready!  
  
{He draws his sword and sweeps about wildly at it. Rogue steps back at once, though looking amused rather than alarmed.}  
  
BOBBY: Sorry, it isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp.  
  
ROGUE: Well, that's no good. You won't kill many Morlocks with a blunt blade. Come on.  
  
{She leads him out of the tent, past a campfire where Sam and Fury are seated.}  
  
ROGUE (to Bobby): To the smithy. Go!  
  
SAM (watching Bobby rush off): You should not encourage him.  
  
ROGUE: You should not doubt him.  
  
SAM: I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm.  
  
ROGUE: Why should Bobby be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?  
  
{That night, a figure wearing an all-concealing hooded robe rides up the mountain path leading to the pavilions where Scott and the others are sleeping. He bears an object wrapped in cloth, whose outlines cannot as yet be made out.  
  
In his tent, Scott is tossing and turning; his dreams are troubled by scenes of Jean growing weak.}  
  
JEAN (in Scott's dream): I wish I could've seen him one last time.  
  
{In the dream, the Phoenix drops to the ground and shatters.  
  
Scott sits up, awake and alarmed. A guard stands at the entrance to his tent.}  
  
GUARD: Sir? King Sean awaits you, my lord.  
  
{Moments later, Scott enters King Sean's tent. The only people there are Sean and the hooded stranger.}  
  
SEAN: I take my leave.  
  
{He walks out of the tent, leaving Scott and the newcomer alone. The newcomer throws back his hood, revealing himself to be Beast.}  
  
SCOTT: Dr. McCoy?  
  
BEAST: I come on behalf of one whom I love. Jean is dying. She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Apocalypse. The fires of the Phoenix are failing. As Apocalypse's power grows, her strength wanes. Jean's life is now tied to the fate of the Ring. The Shadow is upon us, Scott. The end has come.  
  
SCOTT: It will not be our end, but his.  
  
BEAST: You ride to war, but not to victory. Apocalypse's armies march on Claremont City, this you know. But in secret, he sends another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of corsair ships sails from the south. They'll be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered. You need more allies.  
  
SCOTT: There are none.  
  
BEAST: There is the one who dwells in the mountain.  
  
{Scott has a sudden vision of a figure in a hooded cloak, the hood pulled low over that figure's face.}  
  
SCOTT: The traitor. You would call upon that one to fight? She believes in nothing! She answers to no one!  
  
BEAST: She will answer to the King of Claremont!  
  
{He pulls out the bundle and unwraps it. Captain America's shield has been reforged, but it bears a new design in place of the old one, a great x. He presents it to Scott.}  
  
BEAST: The man who can wield the power of this shield can gain the help of she who lies within the cave, whose help you must have to turn the tide. Put aside the Ranger. Become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road.  
  
SCOTT (nodding): The shield that was broken shall return to Claremont.  
  
{The next morning, Scott is preparing to head for the tunnel. Rogue spots him doing so.}  
  
ROGUE: Why are you doing this? The war lies to the east; you cannot leave on the eve of battle. You cannot abandon the men.  
  
SCOTT: Rogue.  
  
ROGUE: We need you here.  
  
SCOTT: Why have you come?  
  
ROGUE: Do you not know?  
  
SCOTT: It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek.  
  
{Rogue turns away from him, her face overwhelmed with grief. Scott looks at her sadly, then leads his horse towards the tunnel, only to be accosted by Wolverine and Angel.}  
  
WOLVERINE: Just where do you think you're off to?  
  
SCOTT: Not this time. This time you must stay, Logan.  
  
WARREN: Have you learned nothing of Wolverine's stubbornness?  
  
WOLVERINE: You might as well accept it. We're goin' with you, bub.  
  
{King Sean and his men watch in disbelief, even alarm, as Scott and his two companions head for the tunnel.}  
  
VARIOUS CAVALRY OF CALDECOTT: What's happening? Where is he going? I don't understand! Lord Scott! Why does he leave on the eve of battle?  
  
NICK FURY: He leaves because there is no hope.  
  
SEAN: He leaves because he must.  
  
NICK FURY: Too few have come. We cannot defeat the armies of Apocalypse.  
  
SEAN: No, we cannot. But we will meet them in battle nonetheless.  
  
{He walks over to a still miserable Rogue, and speaks to her.}  
  
SEAN: I have left instructions. The people are to follow your rule in my stead. Take up my seat at Castle Caldecott. Long may you defend it if the battle goes ill.  
  
ROGUE: What other duty would you have me do, mah lord?  
  
SEAN (gently): Duty? No... I would have you smile again. Not grieve for those whose time has come. You shall live to see these days renewed. No more despair.  
  
{Scott, Angel, and Wolverine head up the mountain path to the entrance of the tunnel. Primitive paintings of horses and men decorate the rock above the tunnel. The air is cold, and mists swirl all about.}  
  
WOLVERINE: Who would linger in such a place?  
  
WARREN: One who has been cursed. Long ago, a mighty sorceress swore an oath to Prince Alexander of Claremont, to come to his aid. But when the time came, when Claremont's need was dire, she fled. And so Alexander cursed her, never to rest until she had fulfilled her oath.  
  
WOLVERINE: The very warmth of my blood seems drawn away.  
  
WARREN: The way is shut. It was made by she who is dead, and the Dead keeps it. The way is shut.  
  
{All three have dismounted. Scott bears his new shield slung upon his arm. When they reach the opening, the horses bolt and flee back down the path in terror. The three companions stare after them for a moment, but then understand that there is no point in going after them. Scott looks resolutely at the entrance.}  
  
SCOTT: I do not fear death!  
  
{He enters the tunnel. Warren and Logan follow him in silence.  
  
Down below, the Cavalry of Caldecott are preparing to break camp. Sean leaves his tent with Sam.}  
  
SEAN: We must ride light and swift. It's a long road ahead, and man and beast must reach the end with the strength to fight.  
  
{Bobby is standing by his horse, ready to leave.}  
  
SEAN (looking down at him with a gentle smile): Young boys do not belong in war, Master Drake.  
  
BOBBY: All my friends have gone to battle. I would be ashamed to be left behind!  
  
SEAN: It's a three day journey to Claremont City, and none of my Cavalry can bear you as a burden.  
  
BOBBY: I want to fight!  
  
SEAN: I will say no more.  
  
{He rides off. Bobby watches him go dejectedly. A figure in full armor, already on horseback, rides up to him, reaches down, and helps him up. Bobby suddenly recognizes her as Rogue.}  
  
ROGUE: Ride with me.  
  
BOBBY (smiling): My lady!  
  
{The horsemen are forming their ranks, making ready to depart, all mounted now.}  
  
SAM: Form up! Move out!  
  
SEAN: Ride! Ride now to Claremont!  
  
{The Cavalry of Caldecott thunder off towards Claremont City.  
  
On the plains between Cockrum and Claremont City, Apocalypse's troops are marching westwards, hauling great engines of war, accompanied by the beating of many drums. The sky above is overcast all the way to Claremont City and beyond; barely a ray of sunlight can pierce this shroud.  
  
Scott, holding a torch before him, leads Logan and Warren deeper into the tunnel. The way is suddenly blocked by a luminous robed figure, floating a little way above the ground.}  
  
FIGURE: Who enters my domain?  
  
SCOTT: One who will have your allegiance.  
  
{The figure pulls back her hood, revealing the features of Agatha Harkness - but a much more decrepit version of Agatha than we know. Her eyes shine with an eerie radiance.}  
  
AGATHA: The Dead will not suffer the living to pass.  
  
SCOTT: You will suffer me.  
  
AGATHA: The way is shut. It was made by the one who is dead, and the Dead keeps it. The way is shut. Now you must die.  
  
{Warren shoots an arrow at her. It flies through Agatha harmlessly.}  
  
SCOTT: I summon you to fulfill your oath.  
  
AGATHA: None but the King of Claremont may command me.  
  
{She raises a great staff and brings it down upon Scott. Scott calmly interposes his shield, blocking the blow. Agatha stares at the shield in astonishment.}  
  
AGATHA: That shield was broken!  
  
SCOTT: It has been remade. Fight for us, and regain your honor. What say you?  
  
{The spectre of Agatha Harkness is silent, thinking.}  
  
SCOTT: What say you?  
  
WOLVERINE: You're wasting your time, bub! She had no honor in life, and she has none now in death.  
  
SCOTT: I am Alexander's heir! Fight for me, and I will hold your oath fulfilled. What say you?  
  
{Agatha is silent still. At last she nods, however. In her hands appears a box with chittering noises coming from within.} 


	30. The Siege of Claremont

30. THE SIEGE OF CLAREMONT.  
  
{Across the fields between the ruins of Cockrum and the outer walls of Claremont City, Apocalypse's forces march, hauling great siege engines to the beat of war drums. Many bear torches because the day has been so heavily overcast by Apocalypse's dark pall that has blotted out the sunlight above.  
  
Down at the great gates of the city, there is a commotion.}  
  
SOLDIER: Open the gate, quick!  
  
{When the gates are rolled back, the soldiers and citizens see Gambit's horse rushing towards the city, just a few yards away. It drags an unconscious and injured Gambit behind it. Behind it, coming closer all the while, is Apocalypse's army.  
  
The soldiers at the gate hurry the horse and its burden into the city and then swiftly close the gates and bar them before Apocalypse's forces can take advantage of it. They then rush Gambit up to the Citadel, where Steward Kelly is waiting.}  
  
KELLY (seeing his son's unconscious form): Remy!  
  
{The soldiers bearing Gambit lay him down by the White Tree.}  
  
KELLY: Say not that he has fallen!  
  
OFFICER: They were outnumbered. None survived.  
  
{Outside the city, Apocalypse's hordes stop, and proceed to set up their positions. Callisto surveys the walls with a grim smile.}  
  
CALLISTO: Fear. The city is rank with it. Let us ease their pain. Release the prisoners!  
  
{At her signals, the Morlocks open fire with their catapults. Instead of hurling stones, however, the catapults throw the severed heads of all of Gambit's fallen knights, and all the soldiers who were slain in the taking of Cockrum, over the outer walls. The people of Claremont inside stare in horror at this grisly ammunition.  
  
Kelly, distraught, bends over Gambit's form, heedless of the beginning of the siege.}  
  
KELLY: My sons are spent. My line is ended!  
  
{Evan rushes up to Gambit and feels his brow.}  
  
EVAN: He's alive!  
  
KELLY: The House of Stewards has failed!  
  
EVAN: He needs medicine, my lord!  
  
KELLY (ignoring him): My line has ended!  
  
EVAN (desperately): My lord!  
  
{Kelly walks to the walls and looks down. Apocalypse's army surrounds the city like a sea of darkness; even in the twilight gloom sent from the east, it is clear that their numbers are vast, dwarfing the city's defenders.  
  
The catapults start up a fresh barrage, hurling flaming stones over the outer walls and onto the houses below, setting them on fire. Guards flee from the battlements to put out the fire, but the flames spread too quickly for them to fight it. Soon the first circle of the city is ablaze.}  
  
KELLY: Caldecott has deserted us. King Sean has betrayed me!  
  
{He turns to his soldiers.}  
  
KELLY: Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for your lives!  
  
{He suddenly collapses, falling to the ground unconscious. Xavier has just hit him with a full-force mind-blast.}  
  
XAVIER (addressing the soldiers): Prepare for battle! Come on, men! To the wall! Defend the wall!  
  
{He wheels down through the city until he reaches the outer walls, and takes up his place at the battlements.}  
  
XAVIER: Return to your posts! Send these foul beasts into the abyss.  
  
{The garrison finally listen to him, and proceed to man their catapults, hurling great chunks of stone at the Morlocks, who scurry about frantically out of the way.}  
  
CALLISTO: Stay where you are!  
  
{A large stone comes hurtling towards her. Callisto steps out of the way at the last moment, then spits contemptuously on it.  
  
The Horsemen (all except their leader) suddenly swoop down upon the walls, mounted on their mechanical horses. They strike at the catapults, shattering them, while uttering terrifying cries. The cries are even more deadly than the damage that they do to the city's weaponry, however, for at the sound of them, many of the soldiers flee from the battlements in blind terror, forgetful of the war, looking only for some dark place to hide.}  
  
XAVIER: Hold them back! Do not give into fear! Stay at your posts!  
  
{Siege towers rumble towards the walls in various places. At Xavier's command, the archers pick off the Morlocks hauling them, but more come up to take their place.  
  
Xavier turns around to see Evan rushing to his side, bone spikes at the ready.}  
  
XAVIER: Evan Daniels! Go back to the Citadel!  
  
EVAN: They called us out to fight.  
  
{One of the siege towers has reached the battlements, and Morlocks swarm across its drawbridge onto the catwalk. One rushes at Evan, but Xavier fells it with a psychic blast.}  
  
XAVIER: This is no place for you!  
  
{He hurriedly fends off several more Morlocks, but one sneaks up behind him, about to stab him in the back. Evan quickly shoots out his bone spikes at it, knocking it over the wall.}  
  
XAVIER (turning around and smiling at Evan): Guard of the Citadel, indeed! Now, back! Up the hill! Quickly! Quick!  
  
{Evan rushes back towards the Citadel.  
  
A team of bizarre creatures, looking like some sort of primitive rhinoceros, are hauling a gigantic battering ram shaped like a wolf to the gates. Apocalypse's soldiers begin chanting eagerly. Xavier stares down at the ram troubledly.  
  
Evan reaches the Citadel, and comes to the place where he left Gambit. Gambit is gone, however. The youth looks around wildly for him, then sees Kelly walking past, carrying a torch. Behind him are several guards, carrying Gambit's body.  
  
Evan follows them to the ancient tombs of the Stewards. Kelly opens the doors and enters.}  
  
KELLY: No tomb for Edward Kelly and Remy. No long, slow, sleep of death embalmed. We shall burn, like the heathen kings of old. Bring wood and oil!  
  
{Evan watches, horrified, as the guards begin piling wood to make a pyre. When their work is done, they place Gambit's body upon it. Kelly bends over his son.}  
  
KELLY: The house of his spirit crumbles. He is burning. Already burning.  
  
EVAN (desperately running up to stop this): He's not dead! He's not dead!  
  
{Kelly grabs him by the scruff of his neck and pulls him out of the chamber.}  
  
KELLY: Hear now, Evan Daniels! I release you from my service. Go now and die in what way seems best to you.  
  
{He throws Evan out and slams the doors.}  
  
KELLY: Pour oil upon the wood!  
  
{Evan, horrified, runs off to find the Professor.  
  
Down below, the battering ram has reached the gates. Silence falls. The Lord of the Horseman swoops down from the darkness above, mounted on his mechanical horse, and alights behind the ram, his scythe upraised. He cries aloud in a terrible voice, speaking words in an ancient and dreadful- sounding language.  
  
A blue spark shoots out from the blade of his scythe and strikes the battering ram, which shimmers with an eerie glow. The eyes of the head light up as if they were on fire. Then the ram, infused with this sorcerous energy, hurtles forward into the gates, again and again. Even the great gates of Claremont City cannot withstand this demonic force. They shatter. A troop of Claremontian soldiers on the other side of the gates, accompanied by Xavier, stare at this event in horror.}  
  
XAVIER: You are soldiers of Claremont. No matter what comes through that gate, you will stand your ground.  
  
{The Lord of the Horsemen rides through upon his misshapen mechanical steed. The soldiers turn and flee, his aura of terror too great for them to resist. Only Xavier remains to bar the path of Apocalypse's greatest general.}  
  
XAVIER: You cannot enter here. Go back! Fall into the nothingness that awaits you and your master. Go!  
  
LORD OF THE HORSEMEN (with a menacing laugh): Old fool! This is my hour! Do you not know Death when you see it? Die now and curse in vain!  
  
{He raises his scythe, which is now bathed in blue fire. But before he can move forward to strike at the Professor, two things happen.  
  
Somewhere in the city, a rooster crows, heralding the dawn. The winds are shifting, and Apocalypse's preternatural darkness is beginning to disperse.  
  
And horns ring out in the west. Caldecott has come at last.} 


	31. The Spider's Lair

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For the "Return of the King" script, I use the Council of Elrond site. (For the scripts of the first two movies, I used the StupidRing site.) And I've also used the books to fill in here and there (especially since there's some great material in the book that got left out of the movies).  
  
31. THE SPIDER'S LAIR.  
  
{Kurt and Toad have reached the top of the stairs and now are standing at the entrance to a dark tunnel. "Dark", not as in poorly lit, but as in the complete absence of anything even remotely resembling light.}  
  
TOAD: In there.  
  
KURT (looking distinctly queasy): Vhat is this place?  
  
TOAD: Master must go inside the tunnel.  
  
KURT: Now that I'm here, I don't think I vant to.  
  
TOAD: It's the only way in. Go in, or go back.  
  
KURT: I can't go back.  
  
{With a sigh, he enters the tunnel, Toad hopping along beside him.}  
  
KURT: Vhat's that smell?  
  
TOAD: Morlocks' filth. They come in here sometimes.  
  
{They continue on through the darkness. Kurt is holding his nose now, but Toad doesn't seem to mind the smell. Maybe because he doesn't see it as any worse than his own aroma.}  
  
TOAD (hopping ahead): Hurry! This way!  
  
KURT (nervously): Tolansky?  
  
TOAD: Over here!  
  
{Kurt tries to follow his voice, and walks into an enormous web. Horrified, he brushes it off himself as best as he can.}  
  
KURT: It's sticky! Vhat is it?  
  
TOAD (with an evil smile on his face): You will see. Oh, yes, you will see.  
  
{He hops away into the darkness. Kurt looks wildly about in all directions.}  
  
KURT: Tolansky? Tolansky! Tolansky!  
  
{There is no reply. Kurt realizes, to his horror, that Toad has tricked him.}  
  
KURT: Kitty....  
  
{He looks about him, and sees that there are things caught in the webs. Things that had once been alive. Then he hears a sound of something approaching behind him, and starts to run.  
  
Outside, Kitty is making her way down the stairs, still weeping, when she comes upon the wafer-bread that Toad had discarded. She looks down at it, then snatches it up. She turns around to look back up the stairs and starts to climb them, a stern, resolute expression upon her face.  
  
Kurt is still fleeing from whatever is after him. But in the dark, it is almost impossible to see his way about. Several times he stumbles, winding up amid piles of bones. He doesn't want to even think about where the bones came from. Then a memory comes back to him....}  
  
STORM (v.o.): May this be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out.  
  
{Kurt pulls the phial that Storm had given him out of his pocket. It floods the tunnel with light, dispelling the darkness. Kurt looks in the direction from which the noise was coming - and wishes that he hadn't when he sees what was making it. An enormous spider is crawling towards him.  
  
Kurt immediately runs, but trips over the remains of a past victim of the spider's. The giant spider closes in on him, is only a few yards away - and then pauses, looking down at him. Kurt draws his sword to defend himself.}  
  
SPIDER (speaking in a female voice): You haven't the heart to use that on me, Kurt Wagner.  
  
KURT (flabbergasted that it can speak): Vh - vhat? Vhat are you?  
  
SPIDER: You won't attack me. Not when you know how much alike we are.  
  
KURT: Ve're not alike. I'm a blue fuzzy guy, and you're a huge ugly spider.  
  
SPIDER: Oh, I'm much more than that.  
  
{Its form begins to change from a spider to a more humanoid form, with blue skin and red hair. Kurt stares in disbelief at the sight.}  
  
MYSTIQUE (her form stabilizing): Kurt, I'm your mother.  
  
KURT: Um - I thought ve vere doing a 'Lord of the Rings' parody, not a "Star Wars' parody.  
  
MYSTIQUE (furiously): I don't care what we're doing! I am not going to be saddled with a non-speaking role in this production! I am going to say something whether the director likes it or not!  
  
KURT (resignedly): Vhatever. Can ve just get on vith this scene?  
  
MYSTIQUE: Oh, very well.  
  
{She turns back into a giant spider and charges at Kurt. Kurt makes a few swipes at her with his sword, then gets up and runs. He glances back to see if she's following him, and runs into a giant spider web, getting thoroughly entangled in it. Toad hops up with a gloating smile on his face.}  
  
TOAD: Naughty little fly. Why does it cry? Caught in her web. Soon you'll be - eaten.  
  
{Kurt furiously cuts through the web with his sword, while Mystique draws closer. Toad hurriedly runs off before Kurt can get out. Kurt finally manages to free himself - though noting, to his disgust, that there's still a lot of web stuck in his hair and fur - but has to leave his sword behind. He runs on up the tunnel and out. As he emerges into the outside world, Toad jumps him.}  
  
TOAD: Got away, did it, Precious? Not this time! Not this time!  
  
{Kurt and Toad get into a fierce fight, rolling about on the ground. Kurt begins to get the upper hand, however, and soon Toad finds himself pleading for mercy.}  
  
TOAD: It wasn't us! It wasn't us! Tolansky wouldn't hurt master! We promised. You must believe us. It was the Precious! The Precious made us do it!  
  
{Kurt stands up, while Toad catches his breath.}  
  
KURT: I have to destroy it, Tolansky. I have to destroy it, for both our sakes.  
  
{He turns away from Toad and sets off down the path again, heading eastwards. But Toad leaps to his feet and jumps him again. The two of them scuffle, until Kurt pushes Toad into a hole. Toad lets out a cry as he disappears from sight. Kurt staggers on.}  
  
KURT: I'm so sorry, Kitty. I'm so sorry.  
  
{He collapses, all the horror of the place being too much for him. He raises his head - and finds himself back in the Silver Wood. Storm is standing over him, a gentle smile on her face. She stretches out one hand towards him.}  
  
STORM: This task was appointed to you, Kurt Wagner of Bayville. If you do not find a way, no one will.  
  
{She helps him back to his feet. Kurt smiles gratefully. The Silver Wood and Storm fade away and Kurt is back in the mountains just outside Mystique's lair. He continues on down the path, new strength and resolution on his face.  
  
In the tunnel, Kitty, making her way through and staring at the spider webs in disgust, finds Kurt's sword stuck in the webbing. She manages to free it, and looks at it worriedly, wondering what this means.  
  
Kurt reaches the top of the pass and looks ahead at the desolate volcanic landscape stretching towards Mount Gloom below. He does not see Mystique in her spider-form beginning to emerge from a cave above his head. She crawls down the mountain wall towards him. Once or twice, Kurt looks around, but Mystique always pulls herself out of sight before he can see her. Then, when his back is turned upon her again, she suddenly stings him.  
  
Kurt collapses, quickly falling unconscious. He drops the phial, which rolls away in the direction from which he had come. Mystique lands beside him and starts wrapping him up in her web with her spinnerets. She has just finished doing so when Kitty bursts on the scene, Kurt's sword in one hand, Storm's phial in the other.}  
  
KITTY: Like, let him go, you - you big ugly bug!  
  
{Mystique turns around and stares at Kitty in alarm.}  
  
KITTY: Let him go!  
  
{Mystique drops Kurt and scuttles towards Kitty.}  
  
KITTY: You will not touch him again! Come on and finish it!  
  
{She hacks furiously at Mystique. The spider fights back, trying several times to bite Kitty, but the girl phases through before she can do so. She stabs the spider in one eye, and then, when Mystique finally knocks her down and tries to sting her, thrusts her sword into Mystique's abdomen. Mystique starts to retreat in terror.}  
  
KITTY (stepping forward, holding the sword out with one hand, Storm's phial with the other): Back!  
  
{Mystique retreats into the tunnel, the pain and light too much for her. Kitty makes certain that she's gone, then turns back to Kurt.}  
  
KITTY: Kurt?  
  
{She cuts him free from the webbing. But he does not move. His eyes are open and blank, staring upwards.}  
  
KITTY: Oh, no! Kurt!  
  
{She starts to shake him.}  
  
KITTY: Kurt!  
  
{She cradles him in her arms and begins to cry.}  
  
KITTY: Wake up! Don't leave me here alone! Don't go where I can't follow! Wake up!  
  
{She stares down at his face, and a horrifying thought creeps over her.}  
  
KITTY: Not asleep... dead!  
  
{She sobs, lowering her face upon his shirt.  
  
Kurt's sword, lying beside them now, begins to glow with a blue light. Kitty, straightening up, sees it, and realizes what this must mean. She picks up the sword and looks about.  
  
Shortly afterwards, Kitty is hiding behind a rock, watching as a troop of Morlocks approaches, coming down the stairs from a watch-tower to the east. They spot Kurt and go to investigate.}  
  
CALIBAN: What's this? It looks like old Mystique's been having a bit of fun.  
  
LUCID: Killed another one, has she?  
  
CALIBAN: No, this fellow ain't dead.  
  
KITTY (staring with shock): Not dead!  
  
CALIBAN: She jabs him with her stinger and he goes as limp as a boned fish. Then she has her way with them. That's how she likes to feed... fresh blood. Get him to the tower!  
  
{The Morlocks pick up Kurt and haul him off towards the tower as Kitty watches.}  
  
KITTY: Kitty, you fool!  
  
LUCID: This scum will be awake in a couple of hours.  
  
CALIBAN: Then he'll wish he'd never been born!  
  
{Kitty cautiously creeps after them, following the Morlocks to their tower in the shadows.} 


	32. Battle Royal

32. BATTLE ROYAL.  
  
{On a hill overlooking the plains surrounding Claremont City, Sean Cassidy and the Cavalry of Caldecott have drawn up their horses and look down at the vast army below, an army which outnumbers them.}  
  
ROGUE (to Bobby, as he begins to look discouraged): Courage, Bobby. Courage for our friends.  
  
{Sean looks long and hard at the Morlock forces, then speaks.}  
  
SEAN: Sam, take your company down the left flank. Fury, follow the King's banner down the center. Kyle, take your company right, after you pass the wall. Forth, and fear no darkness!  
  
{He turns to address his men.}  
  
SEAN: Arise! Arise, Cavalry of Cassidy! Spears shall be shaken! Shields shall be splintered! A sword day! A red day! Ere the sun rises!  
  
ROGUE (to Bobby): Whatever happens, stay with me. Ah'll look after you.  
  
{Sean rides past his troops, touching each soldier's spear with the flat of his sword.}  
  
SEAN: Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin, and the world's ending! Death!  
  
CAVALRY: Death!  
  
SEAN: Death!  
  
CAVALRY: Death!  
  
SEAN: Death!  
  
ROGUE AND BOBBY: Death!  
  
SEAN: Forward!  
  
{The horns sound, and the Cavalry of Caldecott thunder down upon the astonished army of Morlocks, who are taken by surprise. Callisto starts frantically organizing the troops to face this new attack. The Lord of the Horsemen turns about and rides off from the breached gates. The cover of dark clouds disperses and the morning light shines down upon the field.  
  
Evan rushes up to Xavier and finds him by the sundered gates.}  
  
EVAN: Professor! Professor! Professor, Kelly's lost his mind! He's going to burn Gambit alive!  
  
XAVIER (pulling Evan onto the back of his wheelchair): Come!  
  
{Xavier rushes back towards the tombs, while what is left of the city garrison makes a sortie to aid the Cavalry of Caldecott. Apocalypse's army is caught between the two forces. The Morlocks, finding the tables turned on them, still manage to hold their ground.  
  
In the tombs, Kelly is pouring oil over himself, having done the same to Gambit. He turns to the guards standing by.}  
  
KELLY: Set a fire in our flesh.  
  
{A guard approaches uneasily with a torch in his hand. But before he can light the pyre, the doors open and Xavier enters.}  
  
XAVIER: Stay this madness!  
  
{The guard freezes where he stands, to Kelly's anger. He grabs the torch himself, and makes ready to light the pyre. Evan runs to the pyre and grabs hold of Gambit, pulling him off in a hurry, while Xavier wheels up to face Kelly.}  
  
XAVIER: This isn't necessary, Kelly.  
  
KELLY (grimly): It is. Against Apocalypse there is no victory. Look!  
  
{He pulls out a small black globe and holds it out before him. Evan starts at the sight.}  
  
EVAN: It's another Seeing-stone!  
  
KELLY: Look within it, Professor Xavier!  
  
{Xavier stares into the globe, to see a fleet of black-sailed ships moving up the river towards Claremont City.}  
  
KELLY: The southern provinces of Claremont have fallen to Apocalypse's forces already. We have failed. It is time for all to depart who would not be slaves.  
  
XAVIER: Such counsels will make Apocalypse's victory certain indeed.  
  
KELLY: Even if we could defeat him, there are more like him in this world. Our genetic pool has been poisoned by your kind. I would have things the way that they were in the days before mutants sprang up, when humanity was still pure and unsullied by their taint. But if doom denies this to me, then I will have nothing!  
  
{He throws the torch on the pyre, which erupts into flames, and clutches the Seeing-stone in his hands. Xavier watches in horror as the Steward of Claremont is consumed in the fire.}  
  
XAVIER (sadly): So passes Edward Kelly, Steward of Claremont.  
  
{Outside the city, the Cavalry of Caldecott is routing the Morlocks.}  
  
SAM: Drive them to the river!  
  
SEAN: Make safe the city!  
  
{Then, as it seems certain that victory is at hand, great shapes loom up before them. A troop of war-elephants is advancing from the east, the reserve of Apocalypse's army. They trumpet loudly.}  
  
SEAN: Reform the line! Reform the line!  
  
{The Cavalry of Caldecott regroup, and prepare to charge the elephants.}  
  
SEAN: Sound the charge!  
  
{Nick Fury blows a blast upon his horn.}  
  
SEAN: Charge!  
  
{The Cavalry of Caldecott thunder towards the war-elephants, and a fierce battle rages. The elephants take down many knights, trampling them underfoot, while the archers in the "castles" upon their backs rain down arrows. But the Cavalry throw spears up at the men on board the elephants, downing several. Rogue rides past one elephant.}  
  
ROGUE (to Bobby): Take the reins! Pull to the left! Left!  
  
{She slashes at the elephant with her sword, sending it toppling over onto its side. The impact sends Rogue's horse flying, however. Rogue picks herself up and looks around for Bobby.}  
  
ROGUE: Bobby!  
  
SEAN: Rally to me! To me!  
  
{The Lord of the Horsemen swoops down upon his mechanical horse, which rams into Sean's horse, knocking it onto its side. Sean is pinned beneath it, trapped and badly injured by the fall. The Lord of the Horsemen raises his scythe, preparing to deliver the final blow.  
  
Rogue sees this, and rushes forward, to stand before her uncle with drawn sword.}  
  
ROGUE: Ah will kill you if you touch him!  
  
LORD OF THE HORSEMEN: Do not come between a Horseman and his prey.  
  
ROGUE: Do what you will, but Ah will hinder it!  
  
LORD OF THE HORSEMEN: Hinder me? No living man may hinder me!  
  
ROGUE (pulling her helmet off and revealing herself): But Ah am not a man!  
  
{The Lord of the Horsemen hesitates uneasily for a moment, then charges at her. Rogue slices at the head of its mechanical horse with her sword, neatly decapitating it. Sparks fly as the Lord of the Horsemen's steed collapses, spilling circuitry out. The Lord of the Horsemen climbs to its feet, however, and strikes again and again at Rogue with its scythe.  
  
Bobby crawls out from behind the fallen elephant, and sees the battle. He has lost his sword in the confusion, but hurriedly forms a new one out of ice, with a blade that looks almost like an icicle. He creeps up behind the Lord of the Horsemen, desperate to do something.  
  
At last the Horseman's scythe shatters Rogue's shield in two and breaks her arm. Rogue slumps forward, her face filled with pain. The Lord of the Horsemen raises his scythe to deliver a beheading blow - then screams in pain. Bobby had struck him in the back with his icicle-sword. Even as he did so, however, the ice shatters and Bobby collapses to the ground, clutching his right arm.  
  
With a cry, Rogue thrusts her sword into the Lord of the Horsemen's hood. There is a flash of light, her sword breaks in half, and the Lord of the Horsemen, with a terrible cry, collapses. All that remains of it is an empty hooded robe and armor.  
  
Rogue crawls over to Sean, who opens his eyes and looks up at her.}  
  
SEAN: I know your face... Rogue.  
  
{Rogue smiles joyfully at him.}  
  
SEAN: My eyes darken.  
  
ROGUE: No! Ah'm going to save you!  
  
SEAN: You already did. Rogue, my body is broken. You have to let me go. I go to my fathers, in whose mighty company I shall not now feel ashamed. Rogue....  
  
{He breathes his last. Rogue bows her head in grief, and begins to sob. Then she falls forward, losing consciousness herself.  
  
Sam rides past and stares down at the sight in horror.}  
  
SAM: Rogue? What are you doing here?  
  
{He turns to a couple of Cavalry.}  
  
SAM: Bear my uncle and my sister to the city, so that the battle will not tread upon them.  
  
{He then leads the rest of the Cavalry of Caldecott into a fresh attack upon Apocalypse's forces. But, although the Lord of the Horsemen is no more, the Morlocks and war-elephants are still dreadful adversaries. And Callisto commands them effectively. The men of Caldecott and Claremont are losing ground once more.  
  
And then, what appears to be the final blow comes. Ships with black sails come sailing up the river. The defenders stare in horror at the sight.}  
  
SAM: Then the southern provinces of Claremont have been taken! All is lost!  
  
CALLISTO (looking at the ships): Late as usual, pirate scum! There's work here that needs doing! Come on, you sea rats! Get off your ships!  
  
{Scott, bearing his great shield, immediately jumps off one of the ships onto dry ground, followed by Warren, Logan, and Agatha Harkness. Callisto and the other Morlocks stare at them in confusion. The men of Claremont and Caldecott suddenly look hopeful again. Sam cries out in delight.  
  
The war-elephants advance upon the newcomers, with the Morlocks following. Agatha calmly opens her small box. A horde of field mice pour out of it and scurry across the grass.}  
  
WOLVERINE: You've got to be kidding me, Scott. This is our secret weapon against Apocalypse?  
  
{Agatha hushes him. As the mice surge forward, the war-elephants see them, and immediately panic. They turn around and thunder in the opposite direction, stampeding straight towards the Morlocks.}  
  
CALLISTO: I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
{Those are the last words that she says, as the elephants trample over her and all the rest of the Morlocks, before disappearing over the horizon. The battle is over, and Apocalypse's forces have been routed.}  
  
AGATHA (to Scott): Release me now.  
  
SCOTT: I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace.  
  
{Agatha smiles and fades away.  
  
Evan has come out from the city, and finds Bobby lying on the field, neglected. He rushes to his side.}  
  
EVAN: Bobby! Bobby, it's me! It's Evan.  
  
BOBBY: I knew you'd find me.  
  
EVAN: Yes.  
  
BOBBY: Are you going to leave me?  
  
EVAN: No, I'm going to look after you.  
  
{He helps Bobby along towards Claremont City.} 


	33. Kitty to the Rescue

33. KITTY TO THE RESCUE.  
  
{Evan staggers into the Houses of Healing, bearing a semi-conscious Bobby. Xavier is waiting by the door with a troubled expression on his face. Irene stands close by.}  
  
XAVIER (looking at Bobby): We must get him to bed at once. I only hope that there is something that we can do for him, as for the others.  
  
EVAN: Others?  
  
XAVIER: Gambit and Rogue have been brought here as well, but there is nothing that the Healers can do for them.  
  
IRENE: It would be different if there was still a king in Claremont. It is said that the hands of the king are the hands of a healer. And thus the rightful king may be known.  
  
{Moments later, Bobby has been put to bed. Xavier and Evan wait by him anxiously, until Scott enters the room, accompanied by Irene.}  
  
SCOTT: I came as soon as I could. They're still alive, Professor, aren't they?  
  
XAVIER: Yes, Scott. But I fear that they cannot last much longer.  
  
SCOTT (to Irene): Do you have any kingsfoil?  
  
IRENE: Very little, I fear. The Healers do not know of any virtue that it has, except to treat it for headaches. But we keep some in store. Not fresh, I fear; it must have been culled two weeks ago at the least. Will it serve?  
  
SCOTT: We will have to see.  
  
{After receiving some kingsfoil from Irene, Scott crushes some of the leaves in three bowls of water, and takes each bowl to one of the rooms, the first bowl to Gambit's, the second bowl to Rogue's, and the third bowl to Bobby's. All three of them soon revive under this treatment. Scott quietly leaves while the invalids awaken.  
  
In the highest chamber of a watch-tower on the eastern borders of Apocalypse's kingdom, guarding the Spider's Pass, some Morlocks surround an unconscious Kurt, who has been stripped down to his underpants. A power- dampening collar has been fastened around his neck to keep him from teleporting away, and he is tied up. Lucid eyes his mail-coat greedily, which is lying among all the other goods that they took from him, including his clothes and his image inducer. Caliban snatches the mail-coat up, looking sharply at the rival Morlock leader.}  
  
LUCID: Hands off! That shiny shirt, that's mine!  
  
CALIBAN: It's going to En Sabah Nur, along with everything else.  
  
{Kurt opens his eyes and looks about him in horror as he realizes where he is. Then he looks down at himself, and gasps in even greater horror as he discovers that he no longer has the Ring.}  
  
LUCID: I don't take orders from the likes of you!  
  
{He lunges at Caliban, who draws his sword to hold him off.}  
  
CALIBAN: You touch it, and I'll stick this blade in your gut.  
  
{Lucid charges at Caliban. The two of them scuffle over the mail-shirt, and wind up falling down the stairs to a lower room, where the rest of the Morlocks are. Lucid sees them staring at him, and quickly speaks.}  
  
LUCID: The scum tried to knife me. Kill him!  
  
{An immediate battle starts up between those Morlocks loyal to Lucid and those Morlocks loyal to Caliban. In a short while, all the Morlocks in the watch-tower are fighting each other, except for Caliban, who manages to force his way out of the tower with Kurt's belongings and heads off towards Apocalypse's castle in a hurry, and Scaleface, who goes back up to keep an eye on the prisoner.  
  
Kitty approaches the watch-tower cautiously. She reaches the archway and bumps into an invisible wall. She looks up and sees two ugly statues, shaped like three-headed vulture-like humanoids, facing each other and generating some sort of powerful force field. After making a few unsuccesful efforts to phase through it, she pulls out Storm's phial and holds it out before her. Its light dispels the invisible wall, allowing her to pass through.  
  
The fight is over by this time, and the Morlocks all lost. Their bodies litter the courtyard. Kitty walks past them in disgust, and heads up the stairs.  
  
Three last surviving Morlocks are making their way down the stairs, when they hear the sound of someone approaching. They halt, and then see, to their alarm, what appears to be a great shadowy figure with a large sword coming up the stairs towards them. They turn around and run back up the way that they came, until the figure comes into view. It's Kitty, carrying Kurt's sword, which glitters with blue light.  
  
Realizing that the intruder is just a petite teenaged girl, the Morlocks turn around and run back at her. Kitty manages to strike down each one with her sword, however.}  
  
KITTY (slaying the first Morlock): Like, that's for Kurt!  
  
{She slays the second Morlock.}  
  
KITTY: And for Bayville!  
  
{She slays the third one.}  
  
KITTY: And that's for my mom and dad!  
  
{She runs on up the stairs.  
  
Kurt hears the noise down below and turns his head to listen, crying out as he does so. Scaleface catches him doing it.}  
  
SCALEFACE: Stop your squealing, you dunghill rat! I'm going to bleed you like a stuck pig!  
  
{Before she can do so, however, a glowing sword is thrust straight through her. Scaleface collapses, revealing Kitty behind her, holding Kurt's sword.}  
  
KITTY: Not if I stick you first!  
  
KURT: Kitty! Oh, Kitty, I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything.  
  
{He suddenly remembers that he's wearing only his underpants, and huddles up in panic, blushing through his fur.}  
  
KITTY (ignoring that): Let's get you out of here.  
  
{She phases her hand through his collar, shorting it out, then removes it and starts undoing the ropes.}  
  
KURT: It's too late. It's over. They've taken it. Kitty, they've taken the Ring.  
  
KITTY: No, they haven't!  
  
{She pulls the Ring out of her pocket and dangles it proudly from its chain before him.}  
  
KITTY: I thought I'd lost you, so I took it. Only for safekeeping.  
  
KURT: Give it to me! Give me the Ring, Kitty.  
  
{Kitty stares at him in alarm, clearly unnerved by the way that he's speaking.}  
  
KURT: Kitty! Give me the Ring!  
  
{Kitty quickly hands it to him. Kurt snatches it from her hand and loops its chain around his neck, sighing in relief. He then looks up at her apologetically.}  
  
KURT: You must understand that the Ring is my burden. It vill destroy you, Kitty.  
  
{He leans forward, as if the Ring has suddenly become much heavier and is tugging at him, pulling him down.}  
  
KITTY: Come on, Kurt. We'd better find you some clothes. Like, you can't go walking about in nothing but your fur.  
  
{Kurt laughs sheepishly, blushing again.  
  
Shortly afterwards, both of them leave the watch-tower. They are now wearing Morlock armor, including helmets with the visors down to cover their faces.}  
  
KITTY: We did it, Kurt. We, like, made it to Apocalypse's realm.  
  
{Their optimism fades as they halt at the top of a hill and look down at the volcanic plain lying between them and Mount Gloom. An army of Morlocks, with tents and watch-fires, covers the plain as far as they can see.}  
  
KURT: There's so many of them. Ve'll never get through unseen.  
  
{He turns his gaze towards Apocalypse's castle, even further away in the distance. Suddenly a gleam shines from one of the windows. Kurt realizes what it means.}  
  
KURT: It's him! Apocalypse!  
  
KITTY: We have to go down there, Kurt. There's nothing for it. Come on, like, let's just make it down the hill for starters.  
  
{As the two young mutants begin their descent, Scott, Xavier, Warren, Logan, and Sam are meeting in the throne room at Claremont City. Wolverine has settled himself down in Steward Kelly's old chair on the grounds that Kelly clearly isn't using it, and is in no condition to use it ever again.}  
  
XAVIER: Kurt has passed beyond my sight. I doubt that even Cerebro can locate him now. The darkness is deepening.  
  
SCOTT: If Apocalypse had the Ring, we would know it.  
  
XAVIER: It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the mountain walls our enemy is regrouping.  
  
WOLVERINE: Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?  
  
XAVIER: Because ten thousand Morlocks now stand between Kurt and Mount Gloom. I've sent him to his death.  
  
SCOTT: No. There's still hope for Kurt. He needs time, and safe passage across the Ash Plain. We can give him that.  
  
WOLVERINE: How?  
  
SCOTT: Draw out Apocalypse's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate.  
  
SAM: We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms.  
  
SCOTT: Not for ourselves, but we can give Kurt his chance if we keep Apocalypse's eyes fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves.  
  
WARREN: A diversion.  
  
XAVIER: Apocalypse will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait.  
  
SCOTT: He will. I showed myself to him in the Seeing-stone.  
  
{He produces the Seeing-stone from Magneto's tower.}  
  
XAVIER: You - used it, Scott?  
  
SCOTT: Yes, and showed myself and the Shield that Was Broken to him. Now he knows for certain that the Heir of Alexander has come. And he believes that I have the Ring, and intend to wield it against him.  
  
WOLVERINE (thinking over Scott's plan): Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?  
  
{The following day, Scott, in a suit of armor fit for a king, leads the armies of Claremont and Caldecott out from Claremont City, accompanied by Xavier, Warren, Logan, Sam, Evan, and Bobby. They ride off towards the Black Gate.} 


	34. Mount Gloom

34. MOUNT GLOOM.  
  
{A great deal of bustle is taking place on the volcanic plain surrounding Mount Gloom. Morlocks are packing everything up, taking down their tents, getting ready to head northwards.}  
  
MORLOCK: To the Gate, you slugs! Move out! To the Gate!  
  
{Kurt and Kitty watch from behind some rocks as the Morlocks leave for the Black Gate, no longer barring the way to the mountain.}  
  
KITTY: Look, the Morlocks! They're moving off. You see, Kurt, some luck at last.  
  
{The two of them emerge from their hiding-place and make their way down the hills and across the plain. Nobody spots them; Apocalypse and all his servants are too busy watching the Black Gate and Scott's army approaching it.  
  
Before the Black Gate, Scott's army arrives, banners held high.  
  
Kurt and Kitty halt halfway across the plain. Both have discarded their armor now; with all the Morlocks away, they no longer need the disguise, and besides, the weight of it is tiring Kurt. Kurt leans against a rock, and reaches for his water-bottle, to find it empty.}  
  
KITTY: Take mine. There's, like, a few drops left.  
  
KURT: There'll be none left for the return journey.  
  
KITTY: I don't think there will be a return journey.  
  
{Kurt looks at her somberly as he finishes up the water. They continue on.  
  
Scott's army takes up its position outside the Black Gate, waiting.  
  
Kurt and Kitty struggle on across the wasteland towards Mount Gloom, Kurt looking even more exhausted than before, thanks to both the desolation of their surroundings and the increasing burden of the Ring. He suddenly glances in the direction of Apocalypse's castle. In his uppermost chamber, Apocalypse, for a moment troubled by the feeling that something is in his lands that should not be there, turns around from the north, looking out in the two young mutants' direction. Kitty sees the flash of his gaze from the distant window.}  
  
KITTY: Kurt! Get down! Hide!  
  
{Kurt frantically throws himself to the ground as Apocalypse sweeps the landscape with his gaze, pressing himself against it. His face is stricken with terror.}  
  
KITTY: Kurt!  
  
{While Apocalypse continues to investigate the nagging sensation that he has of intruders within his kingdom, Scott and his army continue to stand before the Black Gate, feeling all the more worried.}  
  
EVAN: Where are they?  
  
{Scott, Xavier, Sam, and Warren ride up to the Black Gate, accompanied by Logan, Bobby, and Evan.}  
  
SCOTT: Let En Sabah Nur come forth. Let justice be done upon him.  
  
{There is a momentary pause. Then the gates open, and the Morlocks begin to issue forth. Apocalypse turns his attention back to the army sitting almost on his doorstep, away from Kurt and Kitty.}  
  
SCOTT: Fall back! Fall back!  
  
{He and the others retreat to their original position, as the Morlocks continue to emerge through the Black Gate. On the Ash Plain, Kitty raises her head.}  
  
KITTY: It's gone, Kurt. He's not looking at us any more. Something's drawn his gaze.  
  
{She helps Kurt up, and they struggle on towards the volcano.  
  
Scott's army is beginning to look uneasy at the sheer size of Apocalypse's army. Scott turns to them and speaks.}  
  
SCOTT: Hold your ground! Hold your ground! Men of Claremont and of Caldecott! My brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart out of me. A day may come when our courage fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields when our age comes crashing down, but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand!  
  
{Kurt and Kitty struggle on towards Mount Gloom, Kurt stumbling several times. At last his strength gives out and he collapses. Kitty walks over to him and takes him in her arms, looking down gently at him.}  
  
KITTY: Do you remember Bayville, Kurt? It'll be, like, spring soon, and the orchards will be in bloom. And the birds will be nesting in the hazel thicket and they'll be mowing the summer barley in the lower fields. And eating the first of the strawberries with cream. Do you remember the taste of strawberries?  
  
KURT: No, Kitty, I can't recall the taste of food. Nor the sound of vater, or the touch of grass. I'm naked in the dark. There's nothing - no veil between me and the vheel of fire. I can see it vith my vaking eyes!  
  
{He begins to weep.}  
  
KITTY (holding back her own tears): Then let's be rid of it, once and for all! Come on, Kurt! I can't carry it, but I can carry you! Come on!  
  
{She picks him up in both arms and carries him up the slope of Mount Gloom.  
  
Before the Black Gate, the Morlocks take up their battle positions. But they do not attack yet. Instead, their ranks part and a horseman wearing a hooded cloak rides out, up to Scott. He bears a package under one arm. His horse is misshapen and hideous, with a head more like a skull than a proper horse's head. But its rider is clearly not one of the Horsemen. He halts in front of Scott and Xavier, and pulls back his hood. It is Mezmero.}  
  
MEZMERO: So you are the leaders of this rabble?  
  
SCOTT: Yes. What words does your master have for us?  
  
MEZMERO: Not words, but something to show you.  
  
{He unwraps the package and holds out their contents. Kurt's image inducer rests atop his mail-coat and clothes. Scott, Xavier, and the others stare at it in horror. Evan lets out a cry.}  
  
MEZMERO: If you are foolish enough to send spies into Lord Apocalypse's land, this is the result that you will meet with. And now your friend will endure torture from En Sabah Nur, in his tower, unless you submit to our terms.  
  
XAVIER (bowing his head): Name the terms.  
  
MEZMERO: All lands in Marvel-earth are to acknowledge Lord Apocalypse as their master. They will vow never to make war upon him again, in open or in secret, and to surrender all store of arms to him. Accept, and Lord Apocalypse will consider sparing your friend. Refuse, and....  
  
{There is a moment's silence. Then Xavier snatches Kurt's belongings from Mezmero.}  
  
XAVIER: These we will take, in memory of our friend. But as for your terms, we reject them utterly. Get you gone, for your embassy is over. We did not come here to waste words in treating with Apocalypse, still less with one of his slaves. Begone!  
  
{Mezmero snarls in anger, then rides back to the Morlocks, signalling to them with a raised hand as he does so. The Morlocks charge forward. Scott looks at them for a moment, his face grim, then speaks.}  
  
SCOTT: For Kurt!  
  
{He and the rest of the army charge at the Morlocks, Bobby and Evan right behind Scott.  
  
Kitty has climbed most of the way up the mountain. Up above her, she sees the entrance of a tunnel, decorated with sinister designs; it almost looks like the mouth of a monster. The entrance to the volcano and its fiery chasms!}  
  
KITTY: Look, Kurt! A doorway! We're almost there!  
  
{Toad, looking half-starved but still filled with malice and venom, appears on a rock above them, glowering down at them.}  
  
TOAD: Clever mutants, to climb so high!  
  
{He jumps at the two of them, knocking them down, and starts to struggle with Kurt, attempting to pull the Ring off of him. Kurt fights back desperately, while Kitty attempts to tug Toad off of him. At last she wallops him hard enough that he lets go of Kurt and attacks her instead.  
  
At the Black Gate, Apocalypse's surviving three Horsemen swoop down upon their mechanical horses to attack Scott's army from above, causing a great deal of damage.  
  
Kurt picks himself up and runs for the tunnel, while Kitty goes on fighting Toad. She finally knocks him down, then looks up to see Kurt darting into the tunnel.}  
  
KITTY: Kurt!  
  
{One of the Horsemen circles above Scott's army, then dives for Xavier himself. Just then, the moth flutters up to Xavier, and appears to be saying something to him. Xavier looks up, renewed hope upon his face. A flock of giant eagles dives down upon the Horsemen, striking at their mounts, with fearsome cries.}  
  
EVAN: The eagles! The eagles are coming!  
  
{Kitty runs up to the mouth of the tunnel, and dashes in after Kurt.}  
  
KITTY: Kurt!  
  
{Before her, the tunnel opens into a great chasm, at the bottom of which molten lava seethes and bubbles. Kurt stands at the edge of the precipice, his back turned towards her, staring into the inferno below. At the sound of Kitty's footsteps, he turns to look at her.  
  
KURT: I'm here, Kitty.  
  
KITTY: Destroy it!  
  
{Kurt removes the chain with the Ring on it from around his neck and holds it out over the chasm. But he does not let go. Instead, he looks long and hard at the Ring.}  
  
KITTY: Go on. Now! Throw it into the fire!  
  
{Kurt does nothing, however. He merely continues to stare at the Ring.}  
  
KITTY: Like, what are you waiting for? Just let it go?  
  
{Kurt turns around and looks at her. His voice rings out loud and clear through the chamber.}  
  
KURT: I do not choose now to do vhat I came to do. I vill not do this deed. The Ring is mine!  
  
{Smiling eerily, he slips the Ring on his finger and disappears.}  
  
KITTY: Noooo!  
  
{In his castle, Apocalypse suddenly becomes aware, to his horror, that Kurt is at Mount Gloom with the Ring, and realizes the danger that he is in. He turns away from the battle at the Black Gate to stare at the volcano. The Horsemen whirl their steeds about and fly off frantically for Mount Gloom.  
  
Kitty stares, ashen-faced, at a set of footprints appearing upon the ground, footprints with three toes. Toad bursts into the tunnel behind her and knocks her down, then lunges at the invisible Kurt, leaping upon him.  
  
Back before the Black Gate, Juggernaut lumbers towards Scott. Scott proceeds to let him have it with his optic blasts, but Juggernaut keeps on coming forward, if somewhat slower (as if walking against the wind).  
  
Kitty sits up and stares at Toad, who is struggling with an unseen opponent. Suddenly, he bites down hard on something. Kurt becomes visible again with a cry, and slumps to the ground, barely conscious. Toad triumphantly holds aloft a blue furry finger with the Ring upon it.}  
  
TOAD: Oh, my precious! My precious, my precious, my precious!  
  
{He hops about in some sort of victory dance. However, he jumps a little too vigorously, and disappears over the edge of the chasm, falling into the lava below.}  
  
TOAD (crying out one last time): Precious!  
  
{Kitty rushes to Kurt and picks him up, then turns and runs outside. The Ring floats on the lava down below, its inscription appearing upon the golden band one last time. Then it begins to melt.  
  
Before the Black Gate, Juggernaut has picked up Scott by the scruff of the neck, and is about to finish him off when he lets out a cry of pain and drops Scott in a hurry. The Morlocks and other troops of Apocalypse look up in alarm and then turn to look back at the Black Gate and beyond.  
  
Apocalypse cries out in fury, in his castle, as he realizes that the Ring is being unmade. Then his castle keels over and falls apart. Apocalypse self-destructs again, this time permanently, as his chamber hurtles towards the ground.  
  
No sooner does he do so than a terrific shock wave travels out from the ruins of his castle, striking the Black Gate and hurling it into ruin. A crack in the ground opens up and swallows Apocalypse's entire army, as Scott and the others stare in astonishment and disbelief. The Horsemen of Apocalypse go up in flames before they can reach Mount Gloom, shrieking in pain and anger.}  
  
BOBBY: Kurt!  
  
{Mount Gloom erupts in a fiery blast. Kurt and Kitty rush down its side and reach a rocky hill, only to find themselves surrounded by lava on all sides. They're trapped. Kurt blinks, as if awakening from a terrible dream.}  
  
KURT: It's gone. It's done.  
  
KITTY: Yes, Kurt. It's over now.  
  
KURT: I can see Bayville... Wagner End... Xavier's fireworks... the lights in the Party Tree.  
  
{Kitty begins weeping for joy, but mingled with grief at her realization that they have no hope of escaping from the general cataclysm.}  
  
KURT: I'm glad to be vith you, Kitty Pryde, here at the end of all things.  
  
{The two of them sink to the ground, overcome by the volcanic fumes at last. In the distance, three eagles appear, flying towards them. Xavier is mounted on one of them. The eagles swoop down, snatch up Kurt and Kitty in their talons, and fly away with them to safety.  
  
Kurt wakes up and finds himself in bed, in a room somewhere in Claremont City. Xavier is watching him, seated in his wheelchair at the foot of the bed, with a smile upon his face.}  
  
KURT: Professor?  
  
{Xavier begins to laugh. Kurt laughs too, filled with relief and joy.  
  
Bobby and Evan burst into the room and rush to Kurt's side, cheering. Logan follows them, and then Warren, and Scott, who is now dressed in regal garments. Kurt cries out to greet each one of them.  
  
Kitty enters the room last and stands in the doorway, smiling at Kurt. Kurt smiles back at her.  
  
The scene shifts to the grounds before the palace. The White Tree has burst into leaves and flowers again, restored to health. Scott stands before the palace doors, in front of a crowd of joyful Claremont citizenry. Wolverine hands the crown to Xavier, who sets it upon Scott's head.}  
  
XAVIER: Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed.  
  
SCOTT (speaking to the crowd): This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us rebuild this world together, human and mutant alike, that we may share in the days of peace.  
  
{The people applaud. Scott walks down the path between them, smiling at them. Among the crowd are Sam Guthrie, now King of Caldecott, and Rogue and Gambit, standing side by side. Warren and Beast come up, smiling. Behind them, carrying a banner with the White Tree of Claremont upon it, is Jean.  
  
Jean and Scott rush together joyfully and embrace.  
  
JEAN: Scott!  
  
SCOTT: Jean!  
  
JEAN: Scott!  
  
SCOTT: Jean!  
  
ROGUE: Hey, wait a minute! That wasn't in the script!  
  
GAMBIT: That's never stopped them before, has it? Which reminds me....  
  
{He looks over at Wolverine.}  
  
GAMBIT (to Wolverine): You owe me ten bucks.  
  
WOLVERINE (grumbling as he digs into his pocket): This is the last time I make a bet with you, Cajun.  
  
{Scott and Jean walk, hand in hand, up to Kurt, Kitty, Evan, and Bobby, who are watching the proceedings. They are about to bow, when Scott stops them.}  
  
SCOTT: My friends, you bow to no one.  
  
{He kneels before them, as does everyone else in the crowd, to the astonishment of the four young mutants.  
  
The camera pulls away from Claremont City, which changes into a picture on a map of Marvel-earth.}  
  
KURT (voice-over): And so it vas that a new era in Marvel-earth began. And the Fellowship of the Ring, though eternally bound by friendship and love, vas ended.  
  
{The map moves up northwards across Marvel-earth, towards Bayville.}  
  
KURT (voice-over): Ve returned to Bayville, looking forward to seeing our familiar home. But ve vere in for a terrible surprise. 


	35. The Scouring of Bayville

35. THE SCOURING OF BAYVILLE.  
  
{Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, and Evan ride up to the city limits of Bayville, all four of them on splendid horses, wearing princely armor and long cloaks. To their surprise and shock, a high stone wall surrounds Bayville, with closed and locked gates and watch-towers flanking them. Outside the gate is a sign which had originally said "Welcome to Bayville." Now "Bayville" has been crossed out, and replaced by "Avalon". Beneath it is written "For homo superior only. All non-mutants keep out."}  
  
KURT: Vhat's going on here?  
  
BOBBY: I don't know, but I don't like it.  
  
{He dismounts and knocks loudly on the gates. A window in the gates opens and Ray peers out. Then he recognizes the young mutants and stares at them.}  
  
RAY: What the - it's you guys! We thought that you were all dead!  
  
BOBBY: Well, we're not. What's going on here, anyway? What's the deal with the wall and gates, anyway?  
  
RAY: It wasn't our idea, believe me.  
  
{One of the gates opens, and the four young mutants enter. On the other side of the gate are not only Ray, but Tabitha, Amara, Jubilee, Roberto, Rahne, and a small crowd of Jamies. All of them are wearing red uniforms and purple capes that look disquietingly familiar.}  
  
KITTY: Like, what's with the new fashion statement?  
  
AMARA: It's the Leader's orders. They're our official uniforms.  
  
EVAN: Leader? What Leader?  
  
RAY: The one at Magda End.  
  
KURT: Um, you mean Wagner End, right?  
  
RAY: No, Magda End. He changed the name just after he moved in and took over Bay - I mean, Avalon.  
  
JUBILEE: Yeah, and that's when things started changing. He said that Avalon was for mutants only and had all the humans locked up. Even Amanda.  
  
ROBERTO: And he built this wall all around the town.  
  
JUBILEE: And he built a lot of weapons factories.  
  
TABITHA: And he tore down every Gutbomb's.  
  
EVAN: He what?  
  
BOBBY: All right, that's it. This Leader guy's going down.  
  
AMARA: It's not that easy, believe me. If it was, we'd have kicked him out ourselves. But he's really tough, and he's brought some friends with him.  
  
KITTY: What sort of friends?  
  
{There is a snarl, and Sabretooth strides towards the mutant youngsters. Behind him are Omega Red and a few other vicious-looking mutants.}  
  
SABRETOOTH: Us, for one. What are you four doing here?  
  
BOBBY: This is our home. You guys can't just come waltzing in here and taking it over.  
  
SABRETOOTH: Yes, we can! Now you four can either get with the program and swear allegiance to the Leader who has liberated you from human tyranny, or hit the road.  
  
EVAN (sprouting a lot of bone-spikes): How about c: none of the above?  
  
BOBBY (icing up): That's right! It's time for you lot to be hitting the road!  
  
{He turns to the New Mutants.}  
  
BOBBY: Are you with me?  
  
NEW MUTANTS (in unison): Yes!  
  
{Amara enters her fiery form, Rahne her wolf-form, and Roberto his "blackened" form. The New Mutants all stand by Kurt and the others.  
  
Sabretooth and his cohorts run at them. Bobby, Evan, Amara, Jubilee, Ray, and Tabitha all immediately "open fire" on them with their mutant abilities. Sabretooth's crowd falls back for a moment, taken by surprise; they clearly had not been expecting such forceful opposition.  
  
The battle heats up all the more. Rahne bites one ruffian on the seat of his pants, and trots off with a piece of cloth in her mouth and a satisfied expression on her face, while the aforesaid ruffian tries to hide the hole. A couple of other ruffians suffer even greater humiliation when Tabitha tosses a couple of energy bombs into their trouser pockets, resulting in their trousers falling down and revealing boxer shorts with polka dots underneath.}  
  
SABRETOOTH (advancing on Bobby and Evan): That's enough of this! I'll rip you both to shreds, you little trouble-makers! You just wait and see!  
  
BOBBY: That's what you think.  
  
{He ices the ground beneath the ruffians, who all find themselves sliding about on it; even Sabretooth can't keep on his feet. Tabitha produces one giant energy-bomb and tosses it in the middle of them. The resulting explosion sends the crowd of ruffians flying up into the air and over the wall out of sight.}  
  
OMEGA RED: This is even more humiliating than that stint with Hydra!  
  
SABRETOOTH (just before he disappears over the horizon along with the rest of his crew): Oh, shut up, Russkie!  
  
{The New Mutants cheer and applaud.}  
  
RAY: That's the last of that lot! And good riddance to them!  
  
JUBILEE: We're free! We're free!  
  
KURT: Not quite. There's still that Leader of theirs that ve have to deal vith.  
  
AMARA: Yeah, you're right. I suppose that it's off to Magda End, then.  
  
{The journey through Bayville to Magda End is a truly depressing one. Trees have been cut down everywhere, familiar buildings destroyed and replaced with ugly factories. Those houses from before Kurt's departure that still stand have been mostly boarded up. The streets are empty, now that all the non-mutants have been incarcerated. Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, and Evan look about them with dismay.}  
  
KITTY: This is worse than Apocalypse's land!  
  
KURT: I never thought that coming home vould be like this.  
  
{They reach Magda End. Kurt knocks on the door.}  
  
KURT: Are you in there, Leader? Ve vant a few vords vith you.  
  
{The door flies open at once, and Kurt steps back. Magneto emerges from the interior of Magda End, and hovers over them threateningly. Mastermind slinks out after him, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere else than here.}  
  
KURT: You're the Leader?  
  
MAGNETO: Of course. Once my home was destroyed, I needed a new headquarters. And I chose Bayville.  
  
KITTY: You've, like, got a lot of nerve doing this to our home!  
  
KURT: Yes! Vhat about Amanda and all the other people that you locked up?  
  
MAGNETO: Those humans would only have done the same to you in time. I came to liberate you from those bigots, to allow our kind to take its rightful place as the masters of Marvel-earth. Avalon will be the center of a new beginning for homo superior.  
  
KURT: No, it vill not. Or not in your vay. Go at once, Magneto, and never return!  
  
RAY: Hey, wait a minute! You're just letting him go! After everything that he did to us?  
  
TABITHA: Yes! We need to make him pay for what we did!  
  
{She creates another energy bomb and makes ready to throw it at Magneto. Magneto merely laughs scornfully and gestures. A mass of metal objects come flying out of Magda End and hurl themselves at the New Mutants, who all duck frantically.}  
  
MAGNETO: Fools. You're no match for me. Now go home, before I decide to be less lenient to you over your little insurrection.  
  
{Ray makes ready to send an electric bolt at Magneto, but Kurt runs up to him.}  
  
KURT: No, Ray. Do not harm him. He vas great once. He is fallen, and his cure is beyond us, but I vould still spare him, in the hope that he may find it.  
  
MAGNETO (looking at Kurt in a very impressed fashion, despite himself): You have grown, Nightcrawler. Yes, you have grown very much. But no matter. None of you have the power to throw me out. I am staying here in Avalon, and - .  
  
{A sudden blast of purple energy surrounds him and he falls to the ground with a loud cry. As the young mutants of Bayville stare at him, Wanda comes into sight. It was she who had suddenly neutralized Magneto. Her face is filled with wrath as she storms towards him.  
  
Mastermind lets out a terrified yelp at the sight of her, and tries to slink away. A second blast of purple energy surrounds him as well before he can escape. Wanda stands over the two mutants, her eyes blazing furiously.}  
  
MAGNETO: Wanda, what is the meaning of this?  
  
WANDA: You've got a lot of nerve asking me that, father! First you dump me into an institution, stuck in a strait-jacket, spending years in a cell, abandoned! And then, when I got out, you had your friend there rewrite my memories, making me think that I'd had a Norman Rockwell-style childhood, just to keep me from hunting you down! You two violated me! And now you're going to pay, both of you!  
  
MAGNETO: Wanda, stop! I am ordering you....  
  
MASTERMIND (all but babbling now): No, please, no, please, no, please....  
  
KURT (to the rest of the young mutants, realizing what's about to happen): Get back, all of you!  
  
{The young mutants fall back, and just in time as Wanda unleashes her full power. There is a terrific explosion. When the dust clears, a large crater lies on the front lawn of Magda End where Magneto, Mastermind, and Wanda had been standing. There is no trace of the three of them within it.  
  
As Kurt and the others creep back to it, with stunned faces, a grey smoke rises from the crater and for a moment, shapes itself into the image of Magneto. A wind from the west disperses it, and it is gone with one last sigh.}  
  
EVAN: Do you think that they're - .  
  
BOBBY: I don't know. I mean, I don't see any bodies in there. And you know what they say about that.  
  
TABITHA: I think that the reason why there aren't any bodies is that there wasn't anything left of them.  
  
BOBBY: At least it's the end of the war, I hope.  
  
KURT: I hope so too. But to think that it should fall here, at our very door! Among all my hopes and fears at least I never expected that.  
  
KITTY: Like, I won't call it the end until we've cleared up the mess. And that's going to take a lot of time and work. 


	36. Goodbye Kurt

36. GOODBYE KURT.  
  
KURT (voice-over): It certainly needed a lot of vork, but ve pitched in, all the same, undoing the damage that Magneto did.  
  
{The New Mutants are seen using their powers to demolish Magneto's ugly buildings and start building new houses in the old Bayville style. Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, and Evan go to the local prison and release all the humans being held there. Amanda emerges from her cell, delighted to see Kurt, but then pauses and looks at him sadly, as she realizes how he's changed. Kurt looks back at her, also sadly.  
  
The scene changes to Kurt in the study at a now-restored Wagner End, looking troubled and thoughtful.}  
  
KURT (v.o.): How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on, vhen in your heart, you begin to understand there is no going back? There are some things that time cannot mend. Some hurts that go too deep... that have taken hold.  
  
{Kurt is sitting at his desk, writing in a large book. Kitty enters the study. As she does so, Kurt turns and looks at her. There is a pained look on his face; it's clear that his shoulder is hurting.}  
  
KITTY: Kurt? What is it?  
  
KURT: It's been four years to the day since Wintertop, Kitty. It's never really healed.  
  
{Kitty walks over to the book and looks at it. It contains an account of their great adventure.}  
  
KITTY: You finished it.  
  
KURT (closing the book): Not quite. There's room for a little more.  
  
{Xavier's old car drives up to Wagner End, with Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, and Evan waiting outside. The Professor smiles and waves at them.}  
  
KURT (v.o.): Forge once told me his part in this tale vould end. That each of us must come and go in the telling. Forge's story vas now over. There vould be no more journeys for him... save one.  
  
{Kurt and an elderly-looking Forge are in the back seat of Xavier's car.}  
  
FORGE: Tell me again, Kurt, where are we going?  
  
KURT: To the harbor, uncle. You've been accorded a special honor. A place on the last ship to leave Marvel-earth.  
  
FORGE: Kurt, any chance of seeing that old ring of mine again? Hmm? The one I gave you?  
  
KURT: I'm sorry, uncle. I'm afraid I lost it.  
  
FORGE: Oh. Did you? I should like to have held it one last time.  
  
{The car arrives at the harbor, and Xavier, Kurt, and Forge get out. Kitty, Bobby, and Evan, who were riding behind them, dismount from their ponies.}  
  
FORGE (looking ahead): Oh! Here is a sight that I have never seen before.  
  
{A great white ship lies at the quay before them. Storm and Beast are waiting by it, ready to help Forge on board.}  
  
FORGE: I think I'm quite ready for another adventure.  
  
{Beast and Storm lead him onto the ship. Xavier turns and smiles at Kurt and the others, then speaks.}  
  
XAVIER: It's time, Kurt.  
  
KITTY: Like, what does he mean?  
  
KURT: Ve set out to save Bayville, Kitty. And it has been saved. But not for me.  
  
KITTY (through her tears): You can't mean that! You can't leave!  
  
KURT (giving the book to her): The last pages are for you, Kitty.  
  
{He hugs all three of his companions, Kitty last and longest. Then, smiling gently at her, he turns and walks onto the ship, where Xavier, Beast, Storm, and Forge are waiting for him. The ship sails away into the light as Kitty, Evan, and Bobby watch in silence.  
  
Kitty is seen later returning to Bayville, still looking sad.}  
  
KURT (v.o.): My dear Kitty, you cannot alvays be torn in two. You vill have to be one and whole for many years. You have so much to enjoy and to be, and to do. Your part in this story will go on.  
  
KITTY (with a sigh): Well, I'm back.  
  
{She opens the door to her house, and goes in.  
  
The words "The End" appear on the screen.}  
  
DIRECTOR: And, cut! Great work, all of you!  
  
TOAD (running up, shouting and trying to put out the fire): You should talk! What is this, roast toad week?  
  
LANCE: Yeah, and I never even got to interact with Kitty! What's the deal with that?  
  
BLOB: And that little blue furball ate my doughnuts! Wait until I get my hands on him!  
  
PIETRO: Ah, come on, guys. It could be worse.  
  
TOAD: How? How could things get any worse than they already are?  
  
{There is a bamf, and what looks like a female version of Kurt appears in the middle of them.}  
  
LANCE: Who are you?  
  
NOCTURNE: I'm from the future. My name is Nocturne, and Kurt Wagner and Wanda Maximoff are my parents.  
  
TOAD: What? That's the last straw! I'm gonna kill that wookie-boy!  
  
{As he charges off, looking for Kurt, Lance shakes his head.}  
  
LANCE: I don't know if there's any inner meaning or message in this story, but I have learned one thing. Never suggest that things can't get any worse than they already were. They'll always find a way.  
  
{Toad and Kurt briefly bamf into sight, fighting each other, then bamf out of sight again, while the other Brotherhood boys stare at them in awe.}  
  
PIETRO: Good night, everybody!  
  
THE END (really). 


End file.
